Don't Look Back
by SylvieT
Summary: Kind of a post-ep drabble for 15.15 Hero to Zero, that will lead to more drabbles and Sara to Grissom. Sara and Grissom meet up for a weekend to remember in cold Winnipeg, Manitoba. Very happy and fluffy GSR. A handful of chapters rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The final scene in the locker room between DB and Sara in episode 15. 15 _Hero to Zero_ prompted this little titbit of dialogue to come to me. We haven't had much personal interaction between these two for a long while and it made me think. I don't know where these ideas come from but when they do they don't leave me alone until I've put them down on paper – so to speak. Unfortunately I don't have the time, or energy or inclination to get started on another long tale at the moment.

And so I thought: can you tell a story in drabble form? I mean not just one drabble, but a series of drabbles that would hopefully come together into some kind of cohesive and coherent whole. Does that make sense?

I don't know if it's going to work, but I hope you'll choose to give it a try.

The dialogue at the start (longer than the actual drabble!) is the final scene taken straight from the episode itself, and isn't mine. It's just a reminder for those of you who haven't seen the episode – you absolutely don't need to have done so to follow this story – and is a lead into the first drabble.

* * *

Don't Look Back.

* * *

SARA sits on the locker room bench packing her bag.

RUSSELL: There you are! Good work on this one by the way.

SARA: Thanks. It was good work all round.

RUSSELL holds out an envelope: Got a—a little something for you.

SARA: What's this?

RUSSELL: Take a look!

SARA laughs: Oh! Comic books.

RUSSELL: Yeah. I went through my collection. I put together a little greatest hits bag for you. I also plain-wrapped it so I won't blow your cover round here.

SARA: My cover?

RUSSELL: Yeah, you know, as the hard science, numbers person who has no time for fantasy.

SARA: I actually don't have time for fantasy.

RUSSELL: See? That's wrong. Everybody needs a little fantasy.

SARA: It's a lot of pressure, you know. What if I don't like them?

RUSSELL: Don't tell me. He turns away, starts walking out.

SARA: Hey, Russell? Thank you.

RUSSELL: Yeah, you're welcome.

* * *

Sara sighed and looked at the comic books in her hand, DB's words about everyone needing a little fantasy echoing in her mind. "Can I keep them?" she quickly called back to DB.

DB popped his head back round the door, his expression slightly puzzled, questioning.

Sara shrugged. "I was thinking I could take them to Gil. Next week when I visit him."

DB's face softened in understanding. "Keep them as long as you need. And there are plenty more where these came from, should you find you – or Gil – enjoy the genre."

Sara's smile was soft, grateful. "Thank you."

"Sleep well, Sara. I'll see you tonight."

"You will."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara's smile was fond as she watched Greg work. "Go home," she said softly.

Greg looked up with a start, smiled and rubbed at his neck tiredly. "You're off?"

"Yeah, and you should be too."

Greg's gaze lowered to the evidence before him. "I'm almost done."

Sara nodded, looked over her shoulder then back at Greg. "You won't forget Mia, will you?"

"Have I ever?"

Sara smiled. "I owe you."

"I'll collect."

Sara's smile widened pleasurably. "I look forward to it." She made to leave, thought better of it. "Thanks, Greg, I couldn't do this without you."

"You could, and you would. Say 'Hi' to the Bossman for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara opened her jewellery box, took out her wedding band and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the carryon full of the things she'd need for her stay and where she'd packed DB's comic books.

She'd read them of course, surprising herself with how much she'd enjoyed the escapism.

She had no doubts Gil would too.

Mia jumped up onto the bed and brushed against Sara's leg, her purring soothing, comforting.

Sara looked at the ring in her hand and slipped it back on her finger.

Her weariness dissipated.

She felt whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara picked Mia up, held her close to her face and closing her eyes breathed her in.

Mia was a stray, still slightly wild and untamed, fiercely independent. Sara had been a stray once too. She'd given Mia a home, just as Grissom had her.

Man and cat were still to meet, but they'd each heard a helluva lot about the other.

"Greg's going to come," Sara told the cat, "Check on you while I'm away."

Mia scrambled out of Sara's grasp onto the floor, and Sara stood to finish packing.

She told DB she had no time for fantasy.

It wasn't entirely true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pin me down."

Recognition flashed across his eyes. They locked to hers, wide, surprised, dark with yearning. He caught her wrists, brought her arms up above her head, pinning her against the wall.

She wanted him to take control and dominate. He would.

His eyes flicked down to her mouth, her neck and throat, her shoulders, down to her bare breasts. He licked his lips, brought his gaze back up.

She stared back unwaveringly, complicit, compliant, relishing. "Take me."

He swallowed hard, turned her round. His leg moved between hers, roughly spreading them apart.

Sara had time for fantasy alright. And not just in dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick pulled up outside Departures. "You got everything?"

"I think so."

They got out of the truck, Sara shouldering her purse and grabbing her carryon from the backseat, Nick striding round to envelop her in a tight hug.

"You take care, alright?"

"I will."

"My turn next – to take a break from all this."

"Oh, that's right," Sara said, a bright smile spreading across her face, "Your parents' wedding anniversary."

"Fifty years married to the same person. Can you imagine it?"

Sara's smile turned contemplative, almost wistful.

"Yeah, me neither," Nick chuckled. "But at least you've got a head start."

Sara's smile returned. "I have, haven't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

The aeroplane reached the top of the runway. The engines were run at full power before the brakes were released.

"Okay. This is the part where I freak out."

Sara turned to the woman sitting on her right and smiled. "First time?"

The woman gave a tight nod. Feeling the thrust of the engines as the plane accelerated away, Sara leaned back into her seat.

"I'm Paula."

"Sara."

"Going on vacation. You?"

Sara's eyes flicked to the band on her finger. "I'm...visiting my husband actually."

"You two don't live together?"

"We do," Sara assured, and smiled brightly. "Just not right now."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It was a toss-up between Winnipeg and Saskatoon. Winnipeg won by a whisker.

* * *

Winnipeg.

Capital city of Manitoba.

For a long time the murder capital of Canada.

Winterpeg, or just 'peg to the locals, the Gateway to the West.

To Sara, Winnipeg was none of those things.

To Sara, Winnipeg was the halfway point between Flin Flon and Vegas.

The place where she and Grissom met once a month since the start of the academic year – except for Christmas when Grissom had come home for the two-week break.

Winnipeg, the place of a few stolen days – and nights – together as husband and wife.

And where fantasy and reality became one.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara removed her gloves and the heavy hood off her head before unzipping her down coat and trudging her way to Reception.

She liked that Winnipeg was so cold, that the accent and customs were so very different, almost exotic, romantic.

After she'd paid for her stay, the hotel receptionist held out the key to her room.

Sara was moving away when the receptionist called, "Mrs Grissom?"

Sara turned back.

"This came for you yesterday."

Sara took the proffered envelope, her puzzled frown morphing into a smile on recognising the familiar handwriting.

Inside, a few words on a slip of paper.

 _Sleep well, my darling._

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara startled awake, cold and momentarily disoriented. Grissom's note, crumpled in her hand, brought everything back to mind and with it a surge of intense wellbeing and happiness.

She checked her cell, her eyes widening at how late it already was.

A text message awaited her.

 _Plane on time. Can't wait._

Her heart beating faster in anticipation, she threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, headed for the bathroom.

A hot shower, a new bra and panty set under her thermals, the barest trace of makeup and a brush through her hair, and she was out of the door.

Breakfast could wait.

She couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Quick eyes scanned the crowds until they locked to hers. The look of pure joy and love that lit them up suddenly brought tears to her eyes and a trembling smile to her face.

Sara began to walk toward him while he weaved his way over and dropping his bag to the floor took her in the biggest, tightest embrace.

Her eyes closing at the wave of relief that rushed through her, she took a deep, satisfying breath, never wanting to let go.

She was home again.

"Oh, Sara, how I've missed you," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

He pulled back, blew out a breath and with a shaky smile cupped her face to kiss her lips.

"Back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."

The glint in his eyes said it all.


	12. Chapter 12

Wearing only jeans, Grissom made himself comfortable on the unmade bed.

His back against the headboard, he folded his hands behind his head, crossed his bare feet at the ankles, and watched Sara emerge from the bathroom in her pants and a long-sleeve thermal vest.

One brow rose in wry amusement. "Oh, sexy."

Sara's mouth twisted in a mock-aggrieved pout before she pulled the offending article off over her head, revealing a very lacy black bra. Her pants came off next. "Better?"

The breath caught in his chest; he wasn't looking so amused anymore.

Feeling himself stir, he popped his jeans top button open and lowered the zipper.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching out for her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I upped the story's rating to T at chapter 5. Not that anyone noticed – or complained. ;-) This one is definitely M. So, read responsibly, please.

Oh, and this became a triple drabble of its own accord, even if it still seems far too short. Call it a treat as you're all being so good to me.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He held himself up above her on strong, powerful arms. His eyes were dark, wide, predatory as they bore into hers, his love, devotion and desire plain to see.

Sara stroked her hand to his bearded face, her fingers to his lips, before running the tip of her tongue over own her lips tantalisingly. She was aroused, ready, her physical need for him all-consuming.

Keeping his weight on his forearms, Grissom sought her mouth hungrily, in turn licking and kissing while she closed her eyes with a moan, a low, primal sound that came from deep within, half swallowed as she returned every one of his kisses with fervour.

He moved to her neck and throat, her shoulders down to her breasts, leisurely feasting on one nipple, and then the other.

His knee moved her legs apart. His hand moved downward while his mouth once again sought hers ardently.

Her hands clutched at him, holding him tightly to her, seeking more of his touch, of his relief.

It worked.

The onslaught on her senses was overwhelming and all-encompassing.

Her head tipped back into the pillow, her hands coming to rest on either side of it, as surrendering her all to him she felt the waves of pleasure engulf her.

She was his completely, wholly.

Her pelvis lifted, grinding and searching while he brushed and stroked, seeking release, finding it.

Her eyes reopened lustful and suppliant as once more they locked onto his watching her.

His lips were parted, his breaths coming in small, breathless pants as by tacit understanding he eased himself inside her.

Sara's eyes closed at the heady rush of sensations, but knowing he wouldn't start until he could look into her eyes she forced them open.

What she saw there was enough to take her over the edge.

His thrusts were deep, filling and deliberately slow at first before they gained in speed, in intensity and yearning.

Her moans, his moans, were one and the same, until neither could hold back any longer.

Their love was no fantasy.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara and Grissom lay in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Grissom's eyes were closed, his fingers mindlessly stroking up and down Sara's arm, while she dozed.

"If I were a smoker," he mused, "I'd be having a cigarette right now."

A slow smile spread over Sara's face. "Smoking's bad for you."

"No." He squeezed her to him. " _This_ is bad for me."

Sara turned toward him with a frown. "How so?"

A smile twitched at his lips. "A month's worth of lovemaking condensed into a few days? Takes me the rest of the month to recover."

"A month's worth?"

"If you play your cards right."


	15. Chapter 15

Grissom slipped out of bed and stood naked in front of the window. Pulling the curtain aside, he looked out into the street below, the bright sunshine that immediately hit his pupils betraying the freezing temperatures outside.

He turned back to the bed. "So, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't mind," Sara replied absently.

"You want to hit the shops?"

Frowning, Sara turned toward him. "No. And neither do you."

He shrugged. "True, but we can't stay cooped up here all day."

"Why not?"

"We'd get bed sores."

Sara smiled. "Not if we keep changing position." His brow shot up, and with a shrug she held out her hand to him. "Come back to bed."

He winced. "I got to pee first."


	16. Chapter 16

A towel draped around his midriff, Grissom stepped out of the bathroom. He lifted his travel bag onto the bed and rummaged inside for a clean pair of boxer shorts.

"I thought maybe we could go watch the Moose play tomorrow night."

Sara looked up from the iPad. "The Moose?"

He nodded, slipped the boxers on under the towel. "They used to be called the Minnesota Moose when they were based out of Saint-Paul. They relocated up here back in 96."

"Oh, ice hockey. Figures."

"It's a beautiful game."

Sara's smile grew wide, amused, his allusion not lost on her. "I thought that was baseball."

His shrug was mild. "So? What do you say?"

"Alright. I'll come with."

Looking rather smug, Grissom took out two tickets from his bag side pocket and waved them at her. "Voilà."

Sara pulled a disgruntled face at the fact that she'd been played. "Dinner first. That French restaurant in The Forks. No expense spared."

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing?"

Sara glanced at Grissom over her shoulder. "Getting dressed. What does it look like?"

"I thought you could, you know, maybe refrain."

Her brow furrowed. "Refrain? From what, getting dressed?"

"From wearing this," he said, waving toward her thermal clothes. "I mean, it's not really conducive, you know, to painting the right picture."

"Painting the right picture?"

"In my mind. When I look at you."

"Tough. It's freezing out there."

"It's not that bad. Besides, we'll be indoors. Mostly."

"It's the thermals or nothing."

His brow shot up before a gleeful smile lit his face, one that didn't even fade when, realising what she'd just said, Sara grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him full in the face.


	18. Chapter 18

Winnipeg Art Gallery, WAG for short, occupied a 1960s concrete building that rose from the ground like the prow of a ship on its own triangular ocean.

Its large collection of contemporary Inuit art was one Grissom and Sara had been meaning to view for some time.

Hand in hand, they moved through the halls, briefly stopping in front of each exhibit, sometimes commenting, sometimes not.

It was a time for peace and quiet reflection, for closeness and communion, enjoyed by both.

Closing time was nearing when they reached the third floor and its rooftop sculpture garden.

It was deserted.

Pulling their heavy coats tight against the cold, they walked right up to the very front and stood on what essentially was the ship's prow.

The sun was low, setting over the horizon, making for a breath-taking view.

Grissom smiled and turned to look at his wife. When she looked over at him, her expression was subdued, slightly awed, no less beautiful.

 _Memories are made of this_ , he thought, and in a textbook manoeuvre cupped his hands to her face and leaned in for a kiss.

He couldn't have planned it any better if he'd tried.


	19. Chapter 19

It was dusk when Grissom and Sara left the gallery.

The air was frigid, the wind biting.

Sara pulled her hood over her head, her gloves on, while Grissom zipped up his jacket and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Snow crunched underfoot as they strode briskly down Memorial Boulevard, headed to a bistro nearby.

Music and bright lights coming from inside the park they were skirting round had them look at each other quizzically and then change course.

"Shall we?" he asked, excitement showing in his voice as they reached their new destination.

Sara turned toward him. Her smile widened as she stared at him with disbelief. "You sure?"

His shoulder lifted. "Why not?"

Exhilaration bubbled inside her. "I don't know if I still can," she called breathlessly. "It's been like, twenty years?"

He laughed. "It's like riding a bike, you never forget."

Sara's hesitation was only brief, before she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Let's do it."

They paid for the session, swapped their boots for skates and tottered onto the ice.

At first they held hands and took it steady.

But soon Grissom got into his stride and began to glide confidently over the ice.

Sara let go of his hand and watched him go.

He was doubling back when he stumbled and his eyes widening in astonishment fell flat on his butt.

Suppressing a smile, she skated up to him and held out a hand to help him up.

"Wish you'd put your thermals on now?"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm wincing as I post this one. It's probably close to M, just because I - and thus Sara - occasionally have a filthy mind.

* * *

"Gil, you're walking funny. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

His touchy, slightly grouchy tone made Sara smile internally. "Your butt's still sore?"

Grissom eased a look at Sara while his hand moved to rub the area in question. "I may have…bruised my coccyx a little when I fell."

This time Sara couldn't stop a real smile from forming. "Your coccyx, huh? Not your pride?"

Grissom shrugged. "I wasn't showing off."

Sara tried to look sympathetic, but failed. "Maybe I could…massage it for you."

"What, my pride?"

It was getting harder for Sara not to laugh.

Grissom sighed, stopped walking and turned toward her. "Sara, you can't massage a bone," he said earnestly. "But thank you."

Sara's brow rose; her eyes shone mischievously.

She bet she could, massage his bone, that is.


	21. Chapter 21

"This seat's taken?"

Sara frowned, turned toward the voice. "Yes. Yes, it is."

The man sat down anyway, looked around the restaurant with interest before refocusing on Sara. "This man you came in with…"

"My husband."

"Oh. And you two…"

Sara's lips twitched with a smile. "…are incredibly happy together."

"Yeah?" There was surprise in the man's voice.

Sara's face softened lovingly. "Yeah."

A wide smile spread over the man's features.

Sara's shoulder lifted. She reached for his hand over the table, patted it warmly. "So, huh, you like to role paly?"

"If the company's right."

Sara grinned. "I'll keep it in mind."

He turned her hand over, held her gaze as he pressed his lips to its palm. "You do that," he whispered, his warm breath on her skin sending delectable shivers down her spine.

She licked her lips, held his stare steadiy. "I will."


	22. Chapter 22

Sipping his wine, Grissom leaned back in his chair and watched his wife interact with the young, attractive waiter.

Sara was smiling brightly as she took the proffered dessert menu and sat back so the waiter could clear the table.

Grissom didn't listen to their idle chatter, but he didn't like the attention she was lavishing him.

The waiter left, and she redirected her beautiful smile onto him.

Their eyes met, locked.

Her smile stiffened somewhat, then faded as she tried to read the expression in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked softly. "You're still in pain? We can head back, if you want. I have some Advil back at the hotel."

He smiled, shook his head in reply.

Once upon a time he would have felt jealous.

Not anymore.

Now he only felt pride.

She was his wife.

 _His_ , and his only.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: For those not in the know… A Nanaimo bar is a Canadian dessert which requires no baking and is named after the west coast city of Nanaimo, British Columbia. It consists of a wafer crumb-based layer topped by a layer of custard-flavoured butter icing which is covered with melted chocolate made from chocolate squares.

I know, yummy…and heavy on the hips. Sigh.

* * *

Grissom finished the last morsel of his Nanaimo bar, then picked up the almost empty bottle of wine and topped up Sara's glass and then his own.

He put the bottle back down, picked up his glass and raised it to Sara.

Frowning in surprise, she stopped mid-chew.

"To you," he said, watching her intently. "For making _us_ work against the odds. I know it's not always easy."

Sara finished her mouthful, then swapped her dessert fork for her glass and raised it too. "It takes two to make a marriage work," she said, "so I'll drink to us."

His smile broadening, he clinked his glass to hers.

"To us."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Things are heating up again over the next couple of drabbles, so please read responsibly.

* * *

"How about a French maid?"

"And who would _I_ be?"

She pursed her lips. "The king?"

He frowned. "But that would make you the queen, not the maid."

"Gil, why are you being like this? You're ruining the fantasy."

He sighed, opened his hand out to her. "To be honest, Sara, my fantasy doesn't involve this. I don't need to play pretend in order to, you know, get it on, or…spice up our sex life. I think our sex life is fine as it is," he went on heatedly. "I don't think it needs spicing up at all. No. All I need is you, Sara, the real you, not some part you might be playing."

Unable to get a word in edgeways, Sara took off her bra, then shimmied out of her panties and climbed onto the bed and astride his naked waist.

She felt him, hard and strong, twitching against her inner thigh as she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his ear.

"Mine doesn't either."


	25. Chapter 25

A smile twitching at her lips, Sara settled back on top with her knees astride him.

His hands on her hips, he watched as closing her eyes she tilted her head back and bracing her hands behind her on the bed arched her back.

His heart was racing, the feel of her ass against his erection almost too much to bear. His eyes drifted shut at the hot rush of desire that swept through him, before they reopened.

He reached up his hand to her throat, slowly stroking it down between her breasts to her navel and then up again, his eyes hungrily following the path of his hand on her skin and then finding her face.

Sara kept her eyes closed, but he knew she knew he was watching her. The tip of her tongue peeked out. She licked her lower lip, then bit it as she took in a deep breath through her nose, an action she knew he found deeply arousing.

Still, he wouldn't pounce. He waited for her eyes to open, and when they did he held her gaze as he cupped his hand to her breast and brought his mouth to it.

Sara's lips parted, a quick breath escaping, as her eyes closed again and he felt her sway. With every touch, every brush of his tongue, every suck of his lips, he could feel her melting a little more and him nearing the edge.

Her hands came up, grabbing at his head, pressing him even closer to her, her gasps and whimpers fuel to his ardour.

While he kissed and licked and teased, his hands took a downward path, one moving to her ass so he could hold her in place, the other slipping between them, turning palm up, his fingers stroking their way inside her.

The moan she let out was primal and needy.


	26. Chapter 26

Grissom woke up the next morning in a cocoon of bliss and contentment.

Sara lay on her front toward him, her arm lightly draped over his chest, her warm breaths tickling his shoulder.

He took a moment to watch her as she slept, unguarded, beautiful.

It had been so long since he'd been able to do that.

 _Too long_ , he sighed.

Smiling, he reached out and stroked hair back from her face and neck to expose her nape.

His eyes travelled the length of her back to the bed sheet covering her ass, then back up again, and lingered on the soft curve of her breast peeking out from under her invitingly.

His longing for her reawakened.

His hand lifted again, feather light fingers skimming over her face, around her eye, over her parted lips to her neck and the freckles on her shoulder.

Sara stirred and let out a long contented breath, a smile forming on her lips as she opened her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, his smile and ensuing kiss as warm and tender as his words.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Can I credit my good friend JBCC for the idea for this drabble? Sadly men will be men, and sometimes it's not pretty.

My friend, you're a font of inspiration. ;-)

* * *

Grissom slipped out of bed, scratched his crotch and his hand moving to his backside headed to the bathroom.

Not bothering to turn on the light or shut the door, he took care of business, let out a loud fart and then washed his hands.

Sara's brow pinching in displeasure, she watched as coming out of the bathroom he ran the back of the hand up and down his jawline critically.

Her hand lifted to her own face in a mirror gesture as she thought that, yes, he did need to shave.

"What?" he asked, clearly puzzled as he climbed back into bed.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Heaving a sigh, she settled back into his arms, her fantasy well and truly shattered.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I think I burst everybody's bubble with the last drabble - not just Sara's - so let me reinflate it a little. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Jean, this one is for you. ;-)

* * *

"Is love just a fantasy?" Sara asked, pushing up on her elbow and watching her husband expectantly.

Grissom pursed his mouth, but kept his eyes closed and his face turned toward the ceiling as he considered his reply. "If it is," he said finally, solemnly, opening his eyes and turning his head toward her, "then it cannot be true. A fantasy is…well, it's the faculty of imagining impossible or improbable things. And love, well, love is very much real." He lifted a flat hand to his chest. "In this heart anyway."

Sara could only stare at him in speechless amazement.

He shifted onto his side and staring back at her earnestly touched his finger to her lips. "Want me to show you?"

And he did.


	29. Chapter 29

"A few lengths in the pool right about now would be lovely," Sara said as lazily, contentedly, she stretched in the bed.

Smiling, Grissom patted a gentle hand on her stomach. "You wish."

"Maybe next time we could upgrade."

He scoffed. "On our budget?"

She turned toward him. "Think about it. We could relax in the Jacuzzi, try the sauna. We could wear those fluffy white robes and slippers. Maybe treat ourselves to a massage."

"'Peg ain't Vegas, dear."

"You're such a party pooper. How about a room with a tub instead of a shower cubicle hardly big enough for one let alone two people?"

Grissom's brow rose as he pondered the idea. "Room service _would_ be nice too."

Sara smiled, glad he was coming round to her way of thinking. "That way we wouldn't need to be up at the crack of dawn just so we can get some breakfast."

A playful smile spread over Grissom's features. Turning onto his side, he let his eyes travel the length of her naked body then back up to her face. "I rather like being up at the crack of dawn. It makes for a longer day."


	30. Chapter 30

Tweezers in hand, Sara leaned her face close to the bathroom mirror and plucked out a few rogue chin hairs, while standing bare-chested alongside her Grissom trimmed his own beard.

"Did you know these were called man boobs?"

Frowning, Sara refocused her gaze from her own reflection to his.

His expression was earnest as he stared at her through the mirror with his hands cupping said boobs.

Sara's lips pinched. "I had heard of the term."

He sighed, dropped his hands. "Not so long ago they'd still have qualified as pecs."

"We can't stay young for ever." She raised her tweezers in his eye line, pinching them together in a plucking motion. "Case in point."

Looking disgruntled, he pursed his lips. "You're not helping."

Sara's smile was indulgent. She turned and moved in for a hug he was only too happy to give.

"Age is irrelevant, you know that," she said. "It's how we feel inside that matters."

A smile tugged at his lips as he lowered his hands from her waist to her pantied bottom and tapped it playfully. "Then I feel forty-one."

She frowned. "Forty-one?"

"Yeah, forty-one." He shrugged. "The age when it all began."

Sara's frown deepened, then softened when it dawned on her what he meant. Her ensuing grin was wide and satisfied.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sara, have you got any more Advil?"

"Check the zip pocket inside my carryon."

Grissom did as bid. Instead of the Advil he found a large brown envelope. Frowning, he eased it out of the compartment. The flap was open, and he slid out its content.

"What are these?" he called, laughing. "Forbidden contraband?"

Sara popped her head out of the bathroom. She'd knotted a towel around her wet body, another around her head. "What are what?"

"These," he repeated, lifting the comic books in her eye line.

"Oh." She smiled. "DB lent them to me – well, _us_ actually."

Grissom pursed his mouth appraisingly, flicked through the first comic book. "You've read them?"

"Yeah. They're good—entertaining. And the artwork is great. I thought you'd like to try them."

Grissom opened the book at the first page and sitting down at the edge of the bed began reading.

"I told DB I didn't have time for fantasy," she said, sitting down next to him.

Looking up, he smiled. "Sara, honey, you got to make time for fantasy." His eyes were soft and full of love as they held her gaze meaningfully. "I do."


	32. Chapter 32

Grissom found a battered, almost empty strip of Advil tablets in Sara's case, popped a couple out and paused before putting them in his mouth.

"Sara, how long have these been in there?"

Sara came out of the bathroom; she was in her underwear, putting face cream on. "I don't know."

Grissom carefully studied the tablets in the palm of his hand.

"Does it matter how old they are anyway?" she asked. "You know that stuff's still good to use after its expiration date."

With a sigh and an uncertain purse of his mouth, he popped the tablets into his mouth and swallowed them.

Sara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You still in pain?"

"A little."

Slowly she stroked her hand down his back, stopping just above his coccyx. "You sure a massage wouldn't help?"

"What? And miss breakfast? I'm starving, and we're late as it is."

Sara slipped her hand underneath the waistband of his pants. "Not even a quickie?"

Grissom paused. "Oh, go on then."


	33. Chapter 33

"In the nick of time," the waitress said in a pleasant tone, lifting her coffeepot and, after garnering nods from both, turning their cups over and filling them with black coffee. "I was about to close up shop."

 _Your fault,_ Grissom said with his eyes.

"So, what can I get you two lovebirds this morning?"

Her lips curving into a smile, Sara refocused on the waitress. "I'll have the fluffy buckwheat pancakes with maple syrup," she said, closing her menu.

"And I'll have the full Canadian breakfast."

Sara's brow shot up.

"What?" he questioned, "I'm hungry." _Your fault again_ , he added silently, his gaze probing, playful, and smiled. _All that exercise._

Sara raised her brow even higher, the message in her eyes clear; _Nanaimo bar last night, full Canadian breakfast this morning. Exercise or no exercise, you need to think about your cholesterol levels._

Grissom's face fell. _Who's the party pooper now?_

"Alright," he said in a sigh, and turned toward the waitress, "I'll have the same she's having, but—" he looked over at Sara, adding with deliberate emphasis, "with grilled gammon and pineapple."

The look in his eyes told her that was non negotiable.


	34. Chapter 34

"Roblin Boulevard," Grissom said to the cab driver.

Frowning, Sara buckled her seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Gil," she said firmly, " _Where_ are you taking me?"

He sighed. "You're such a spoilsport. We're going to Assiniboine Park."

"In this cold?"

"That's what the thermals are for."

She frowned suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He shrugged. "I thought we could go and see the trail, that's all. It's officially been named the longest ice trail in the world. And unless we see it now, we won't get a chance to."

"Why not?"

"It'll all be gone by next month, that's why."

Mischief tugged at Sara's lips. "Haven't you done enough ice skating for one trip?"

"We won't be skating it, but walking it."

Sara's face fell. "You're kidding me."

"I'm dead serious. Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, incredulous, outraged.

"You've wanted to see the Leo Mol sculpture garden for ages. This way we get to kill two birds with one stone."

Grissom turned toward the road and watched the passing scenery, while Sara was left wondering what was really going on. Sure, she'd wanted to see the sculpture garden for some time now, but they'd agreed they'd go in the spring when the snow had gone and the temperatures were more clement.

"I read the police museum is located nearby," she said after a while. "Maybe we could stop by afterwards."

Grissom laughed. "That's my girl."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: This one got away from me. It could easily have been two drabbles – four if I kept to the letter of the law – but I felt it worked better as a whole.

Can I take the opportunity again to thank everyone who is reading? I never thought I'd still be going after 35 drabbles.

I hope you'll continue to enjoy.

* * *

"And how long is this trail?" Sara asked, her eyes as wide as her smile as she stared at the throng of people already milling about on the trail itself and all around on the river banks, "Just so I know whether to pace myself or not."

"Well, since you asked, the Red River Mutual Trail covers a distance of six point one kilometres."

"Six point _one_ , huh?"

Her teasing tone made Grissom smile. "Six point one, but we won't walk it all. We'll go to the first Warming Hut we find, and then head back."

"Warming hut?"

He nodded. "Does exactly what the name indicates. They're the result of an annual international design competition for small structures to be installed along the trail. As well as being aesthetically pleasing, people can take shelter there and warm up. Some even sell hot food and drinks."

Sara's mouth pursed favourably. She clapped her gloved hands together, then held one out for Grissom to take. "Alright. Let's get going then."

"The trail is built upon a moving body of water," Grissom explained as they walked, "well, two to be precise, the frozen Red and Assiniboine Rivers, and sometimes cracks appear in the ice. So we got to be vigilant."

A frown forming on her face, Sara cast her eyes down and checked the ice in front of them.

"As you can see," he went on enthusiastically, "it is a Winnipeg tradition to come and skate, or walk, run or sled your way along the trail. I heard that some people even cycle it. Look over there," he added pointing to their right, "They're playing broomball."

They stopped walking. "Broomball?"

"It's…like ice hockey but without skates and with brooms and a ball instead of sticks and a puck."

Sara frowned. "But isn't that curling?"

"No, dear. Curling is an altogether different sport."

Sara's mouth opened and shut, and she shook her head. "And you know all this because?"

He shrugged, feigned nonchalance. "I read your guide."

Laughing, Sara turned her attention back to their surroundings before lifting her sunglasses to squint into the distance.

"What have you seen?" he asked, scanning the horizon.

She pointed dead ahead of them. "Is that a Zamboni?"

Grissom's face lit up with a wide, giddy smile. "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty."


	36. Chapter 36

Sara stopped walking suddenly.

Her breath came out in small white clouds and what was visible of her face was flushed with cold and physical exertion.

The wind funnelling through the river channel was strong and biting, whipping the hair that was sticking out of her beanie about her face.

Pushing her hair back, she turned toward Grissom who had stopped beside her. "Is this it?" she asked, pointing to a point over on the left fifty yards or so away.

Grissom certainly hoped so. Lifting his sunglasses, he peered into the distance. The sun had disappeared behind a blanket of grey, snow-laden cloud, dropping the temperatures to well below freezing and reducing visibility. He needed a break, and soon.

The warming hut, made of one-way mirrors and polished stainless steel panels to create a reflective box from the outside and a viewing cabin from the inside, blended perfectly with the winter landscape and was hard to make out, but it was there alright.

"Come on," he said, promptly resuming walking. "Let's get moving again. I'm freezing my ass off."


	37. Chapter 37

"This place, it's…magical," Sara said, wide-eyed and awestruck. "It's like we're in our own glass bubble."

She was looking up and all around them through the hut's one-way mirrored walls and ceiling, just as the sun peeked through the clouds, providing a little much-needed warmth.

"Yeah?" There was uncertainty in Grissom's voice.

Grinning, she refocused on him. He was watching her tenderly. She pulled her gloves off and stroked her hand to his cheek before moving closer for a kiss on the lips. "It was well worth braving the lung-snapping cold for."

He laughed.

"How's your backside?"

"Not as pretty as yours."

Sara just stared at him, straight-faced, and he shrugged.

"Numb. And remarkably pain-free."

Laughter drifted in from outside, and Sara pulled back just as a group of four ambled in.

Reaching inside her down coat pocket, she retrieved a battered energy bar, tore the wrapper open and broke it in two.

"Emergency supply," she said, giving him half, and then as she bit into hers, "You still cold?"

"Nothing a little body-to-body contact wouldn't remedy."

Glancing at the people nearby, Sara slipped her hand into his and entwined their fingers. "This'll have to do," she said, and held his gaze. "For now."


	38. Chapter 38

"Don't move."

Sara froze, then swivelled her head all round her, checking for the source of his command. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling off a glove and reaching inside his jacket pocket for his cell. "I just want to take a picture of you before we go."

Sara pulled a face, but stayed put anyway and checked her beanie was on straight.

Grissom took a few steps back, eyes steadfast on the cell as he tapped the screen. "Don't move. The light's perfect where you are."

Sara rolled her eyes, and he lined up a shot of her in front of the mirror-box warming hut.

"Smile!"

His giddy tone made her laugh, and grinning he took the photograph.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you together?"

Grissom turned toward the voice with a start. "Would you?" he asked, immediately holding out his phone to the woman. "That'd be great. Thank you."

Grissom jogged back over to Sara, and draping his arm tightly, lovingly, around her shoulders smiled proudly.

It was another photograph to add to his ever-growing collection, a collection started in San Francisco way back when.


	39. Chapter 39

"You're very trusting these days," Sara remarked after a while of walking in silence.

The wind was at their back, making for an easier trek back to their starting point.

"Trusting? How so?"

"Handing your phone to that woman earlier. She could have been anybody. She could have run off with it, sold it and scored some drugs with the proceeds."

Her cynicism made him smile. "It was worth the risk. Besides, she…looked trustworthy."

"Since when do you make judgements based on people's appearance?"

"Sara, she was well into her sixties." A smile tugged at his lips. "You'd have easily outrun her."

Sara's smile was wide and amused as once again settling in a companionable silence they walked on. Snow began to fall, sparse flakes fluttering down all around them, and yet the clouds were heavy with the promise of more to come. Sara pulled off a glove, caught a few flakes in the palm of her hand and watched them melt into nothing.

"Maybe I _have_ become more trusting," Grissom mused after a moment, and stopping in his tracks turned toward her. "I guess being away from Vegas for so long does that to a person." He shrugged. "Maybe it's time I came back. Home to Vegas, I mean."

Sara could only stare at him, unsure, confused, afraid to believe. His logic made no sense. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…that perhaps this latest assignment ought to be the last."

A wide smile grew over Sara's face. Tears of joy pricked her eyes behind the sunglasses. "Yeah?"

He smiled too. "Yeah."

Their winter gear made it difficult for them to kiss, but they did anyway.


	40. Chapter 40

After a light lunch of soup and warm crusty bread at the park's Pavilion, Grissom and Sara bundled up again and headed to the Leo Mol sculpture garden **.**

Across the road, a group of kids were having a snowball fight. Sara looked at her husband, then at the children again. A smile forming, she bent down, pretending to retie her bootlace, and hurriedly gathered snow into a ball, while unaware he walked on.

Straightening up, she called his name and when he turned around threw the ball, catching him by surprise and on the side of the face near the earflap on his trapper hat.

His eyes widened, first with shock, then with glee. Quickly, he ducked down to make a ball, while shrieking with laughter Sara ran off.

"Oh, you're going to get it."

Grissom pitched the snowball at Sara, hitting her in the back.

A fight ensued, more or less well-placed hits on both sides, until breathless and laughing they agreed to call a truce.

Sara was shaking snow off her hair and jacket and pants when Grissom joined her side.

Snow flecked his beard, and she reached over to wipe it off.

Their eyes met; hers carefree and happy, his as mischievous as his smile.

She frowned, immediately on her guards, and dropped her hand from his face."Gil," she warned.

"You started it."

Laughing, she began to step back, but she wasn't fast enough.

Catching her in his arms, Grissom pulled the collar of her jacket back and made to drop the snowball he'd kept hidden in his hand down her neck.

"What's it worth?" he asked, his face inches from hers.

Actions had always spoken louder than words between them, so she kissed him.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: This is them bickering…the making-up part will come later. :-)

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Sara said, repressing yet another shiver.

"I didn't mean to. The snowball just broke up in my hand."

"That's BS, and you know it."

Grissom desperately tried to hide his smile. "I'm sorry."

Turning toward him as they walked, Sara play-punched him in the arm. "No, you're not."

He pulled a face, but didn't bother to deny it. "You didn't leave me a choice. I had to finish what you started. My pride was at stake."

"But we'd called a truce!"

"Is that what that was? I thought that was you calling it quits."

Sara pointed that they needed to take a left toward the gardens, and they did. "It was underhand and uncalled for." She formed her lips into a pout. "And not to mention cruel."

"As I said, I didn't mean it," Grissom said, draping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to him. "But because I'm a gentleman I'll make it up to you."

Sara snorted, but couldn't help the amused smile that escaped her lips.

"How does a hot chocolate with whipped cream sound?"

"Tim Hortons?"

"Of course."

He gave her a giddy wink, and her smile grew despite herself. She knew she should have made it harder for him, that he'd got away with it far too easily, but over the years she'd grown to realise that she simply didn't have it in her to resist him and his charm.


	42. Chapter 42

Sara's tourist guide claimed that the sculpture garden combined natural beauty with stunning works of art, that it offered a quiet retreat to view and enjoy the magnificent work of master sculptor, Leo Mol, and it was true.

The sheer scale of the garden was something Sara could never have imagined. She'd read that its beauty was best appreciated in the summer when the bushes and flowers were in full bloom or in the fall with orange leaves by your feet.

And yet Sara couldn't help thinking as she stared at the snow-covered fields, trees and artwork, a collection of more than three hundred pieces, that this was as good as it got. Magical and otherworldly simply didn't do it justice.

Few words were spoken between them as they wandered around, seemingly the first to be disturbing the perfect white blanket of snow that covered the ground. Peace and silence permeated the space around them, so much so that for the first time Sara almost forgot that in a little over twenty-four hours she and Grissom would have to go their separate ways again.

"I wouldn't change anything," she said out of the blue, giving Grissom a gentle smile. "Our life…our love, they're ours, aren't they, however disparate they appear from the outside."

Grissom stared at her with surprise before his face lit up with a smile, one that trembled with emotion.

It wasn't often that he was lost for words, but the tears that built in his eyes said it all.


	43. Chapter 43

No sooner had they returned to their hotel room than Grissom cranked the thermostat up.

They dumped their hats, scarves and coats in a heap on the nearest chair before sitting down side by side on the edge of the bed to take their boots and socks off.

A wave of tiredness spread over Grissom, and closing his eyes he fell back onto the bed.

"Dibs on the shower," Sara called, patting her hand to his thigh as she stood up, and he reopened his eyes to watch as headed to the bathroom she pulled her turtleneck sweater off.

Too worn-out to argue, Grissom reached for the remote and turned the TV onto a sports channel currently showing snowboarding.

Satisfied with his choice, he stripped to his thermals, rearranged the pillows on the bed and lay down to watch.

He heard the shower turn on, and Sara's voice as she started humming to herself.

"You coming?"

He turned toward the bathroom door, instantly perking up. For there she stood naked, one brow raised and the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

He didn't need to be told twice.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Another one that got away from me...

Not quite M, but very close, so as usual read responsibly. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He didn't take long but, by the time Grissom joined her, the small bathroom was shrouded in steam.

Sara stood under the spray with her back to the Plexiglas door, lathering shampoo into her hair.

His eyes followed the downward path of the soap as it ran down her shoulders and back, along the curve of her spine, to her bottom and legs, then came back up to her neck. She had such a pretty nape. His heartbeat quickened in anticipation, but he waited until she'd rinsed all the shampoo out before opening the shower door and stepping in.

She was right; the cubicle was hardly big enough for one person, let alone two.

Wiping water from her eyes, Sara turned around and smiling brightly moved back almost to the shower wall so as to make space for him.

Pulling the door shut, he stepped under the hot spray and, while the pounding water finished reviving him, let his gaze skim over every inch of her face.

They were so close, they were almost touching.

Sara's smile faded as she read the yearning in his eyes, felt his body's reaction to being in such close proximity.

Slowly, he reached past her to turn the water off, picked up the shower gel and squirted a generous dollop into the palm of his hand.

"So," he asked, his eyes never leaving hers, "front, or back?"

Sara's face softened with a smile, and she turned around, dipping her head and offering her back to him.

With his free hand Grissom gently moved her hair out of the way, and after rubbing his hands together to produce a rich lather slowly began washing around her neck and throat. His hands were strong, yet soft, on her skin, well-practised and thorough, as they moved over her shoulders and worked the knots out of her muscles.

Goosebumps formed on her skin, the shiver she then repressed bringing a knowing smile to his lips.

He took his time washing her back and sides, skimming figures of eight over the planes, dips and ridges he knew so well, up and down her spine, reaching round to the soft curve of her stomach, her breasts, and back again over her buttocks, her hips and thighs.

Sara let out a soft moan, then shifted, bracing her hands on the shower wall as her legs parted, allowing him better access. She was enjoying his playful ministrations, and so was he. Too much it would seem, as feeling himself tighten he stopped and drew in a deep, steadying breath.

Sara looked over her shoulder, then turned around fully so once again they faced each other. Their eyes met, and giving her a tender smile he began washing her front. Her breath hitched as he cupped her breasts with his hands, teased his fingers over her pert nipples.

Using soap from her own body, Sara returned every one of his touches and strokes, starting with his chest, moving down to his stomach, his groin, not so innocently brushing against his erection. Holding his gaze throughout, she reached behind him to his backside, her fingers lightly brushing inside the cheeks, and then back round again, cupping, kneading, teasing him, until his yearning became too much to bear.

"You're such a tease," he whispered, breathless as he stilled her hands.

"And you're not?"

Cupping her face in his hands, he took her mouth in a searing kiss, one that she returned with matching fervour. If he were a younger man, he'd lift her up and take her there and then, soap and all. But as it was…

Reaching behind her as they kissed, Grissom turned the shower back on to full power so they could rinse off, forgetting that before it reached temperature the water would come out freezing.

The cold shower wasn't enough to douse either one's ardour.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: This one is definitely rated M.

* * *

Grissom grabbed a towel he dried his face with before wrapping it tightly around Sara's body.

"I'm sorry," he said again, referring to their cold shower, as gently he began patting her dry.

"You sure pick your moments."

He paused and watched her intently for a moment, gauging her mood, then smiled tenderly and reached over to brush wet hair away from her eyes. He thought about kissing her again, but when he repressed a shiver she laughed and quickly reached for a second towel she passed him. Then she turned to the mirror and used a hand towel to wipe the steam from it so she could run a comb through her wet hair.

Grissom was finishing drying himself when their eyes met in the mirror. Hers flicked down briefly, then back up again to his, intent on her reflection, and slowly, deliberately, she set the comb down and cleared space on the counter next to the basin. Turning round toward him, she let the towel fall to the floor.

His body's response was immediate and powerful. With a hard swallow, he let his eyes roam over her body but made no move to go to her.

Sara lifted a hand to her chest and brushed it very slowly, very alluringly over and around her breasts, then down to the thatch of hair between her legs, while her eyes closing she opened her mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his lust, Grissom closed the distance to her, nudged her legs open fully with his leg, and hands moving to her hips eased her up onto the counter. His hands stroking down to her upper legs to steady her, he met her lips in a hungry kiss she deepened passionately as her legs and arms wrapped around him, pressing him tightly to her.

Grissom's groan as his erection brushed against her sex was deep and needy. He pulled his mouth away from hers and licked and kissed and sucked down to her chin and throat, her sternum. One hand moved to cup her breast. Bracing her hands on either side of her on the counter, Sara tilted her head back and offered herself to him, a deep, fraught moan escaping her lips when he brought the nipple to his mouth and greedily latched onto it.

Sara's moans and whimpers, fuel to his fire and desire to satisfy her, came loud and uncensored. He moved to her other breast, and she thrust her pelvis against him, writhing and grinding, making it hard for him to keep his balance and her steady. When, ready for him, she slipped a hand between them and took hold of him, it took all his resolve not to let her ease him inside of her.

Instead, he made himself pull back. Breathless, he locked his eyes to hers and lowering her off the counter took her to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

Daylight had faded outside, the only light in the room now that of the television's flickering images. Keeping hold of her hand, Grissom reached for the remote on the bed and shut off the TV, then switched the bedside light on.

Turning toward his wife, he got onto the bed and shuffled back until he sat with his back against the pillows, while following in his wake Sara settled astride him. She trailed her hands up and down his chest, caressed her fingers around his nipples before bringing her lips to them and kissing them softly. There was none of the ardour displayed in the bathroom, but the touch was no less arousing.

And then without warning she placed one hand on his shoulder while the other slowly slid down to his navel and then wrapped around his erection. Without breaking eye contact, she pushed up onto her knees and gently guided him inside her. The sudden rush of pleasure, the wave of much sought-after relief that making one again provided, had them both closing their eyes and moaning out loud.

When, after a beat, Grissom reopened his eyes, Sara was watching him. Her eyes were dark, heavy-lidded and feverish. Her mouth was open, her breaths coming in small, ragged pants. She was ready.

His hands held her hips as steading her he thrust upward in slow controlled moves while she gently rocked and swayed over him, gradually building up pace and taking them both to a peak that came far too soon, and yet not fast enough.

Only when he felt her shudder and tighten around him, when her cries reached a crescendo she had no control over, when his desire attained heights he could no longer contain, did he finally allow himself release.


	47. Chapter 47

"Have you been working out?"

The hint of a smile formed, tugging mischievously at Grissom's lips. "Why?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed and his tone even.

Pushing up on her elbow, Sara lazily stroked her fingers to his stomach. "It's just that…well…you seemed _…_ I don't know…stronger, more powerful somehow when we…you know…"

His smile grew pleasurably, knowingly, but he kept still and silent.

"…made love before," she finished, giving him a well-placed caress.

His eyes opened, his brow arching with interest. "Oh?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze and grinning. "I liked it. A lot."

"I could tell."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him playfully, then questioningly.

He shrugged. "I haven't been working out as such. Not in a gym anyway." He paused, once again shrugging his shoulder. "Her name's Bonnie. She's…my personal trainer."

Looking shocked and puzzled, Sara pushed up into a sitting position.

"Relax," he said, laughing. "She's just a voice. On an app I downloaded onto my iPad, a seven-minute fitness programme I'm supposed to do every day. It develops cardiovascular fitness and core strength, tones you up a little, that kind of things." His shoulder lifted again, indicating it was no big deal. "It's early days yet."

Sara glanced down at his naked self appraisingly. "Well, keep at it, stud," she said, bringing her eyes back to his face, "'Cause it's working."

His smile was wide and more than a little smug.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Candice, this one is for you.

I'm sorry that it became a little sad and melancholy, I didn't set out to write it that way, but hopefully it's true to how Sara would be feeling right then.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The television was on low in the background, tuned to a local weather report that forecast an evening of heavy snowfall.

Snuggled up on the bed against Grissom, Sara looked over at the snow swirling outside the window and then back at the television screen.

She felt replete and happy, and loath to have to relinquish her cocoon of warmth and contentment to go watch a hockey game.

"Gil," she said in a sigh, and pressed her lips to his bare chest, "We said we wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" he replied distractedly.

"Work, catch up on email. You made the rule. Not me."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, taking the iPad from him.

Grissom watched as her brow furrowing she sat up and swiped her fingers over the web page he'd been browsing. "I was thinking that maybe next time we could meet in Toronto instead of here," he said, when finally she looked up. "Upgrade to a posher hotel. The Intercontinental has tubs in every bedroom, a pool _and_ a Jacuzzi."

"The Intercontinental also has rooms at $500 a night. Gil, we can't afford that."

"We can, if we choose to." He folded the cover over the iPad, removed his glasses and placed both on the bedside shelf. "I'm coming home for the spring break at the end of March, right? So, how about we plan it for the end of May? Let it be your last trip up before I come home definitely."

Her gaze averting suddenly, Sara got out of bed and moved to their third-floor window. It was pitch-dark out there, and the snow fell steadily. In twenty-fours, she'd be on a plane back to an empty home in Vegas.

Grissom joined her at the window and wrapping bedcovers over them both rested his head on her shoulder. "I'll miss you too," he whispered, holding her close against him.

Bringing her arms up over his, Sara leaned into him and unable to contain the tears that built in her eyes hugged him back tightly.


	49. Chapter 49

Grissom watched from the bed as sat at the dresser Sara finished pinning her hair up. The dip in her mood earlier worried him. Suggesting they met up in Toronto should have made her happy, not sad, should have given her something to look forward to. Instead, it only seemed to make her melancholy, highlighting maybe the long months ahead until he came home for good.

She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup when their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled softly. She wore dark dress pants under a long-sleeved cream bow blouse and, he was pleased to note, no thermal underwear. Although he feared that was a decision she might come to regret.

"You look lovely," he said, smiling back.

Her smile broadening, she looked through her toiletry bag, took out a box and from it a necklace, the aqua blue opal pendant he'd brought back from Peru for her thirty-ninth birthday.

She placed it around her neck, then stood up and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you?" she asked, leaning her head forward to expose her nape.

Grissom shuffled forward and taking the two ends of the silver chain from her fingers clasped the necklace in place.

Catching a whiff of perfume, he closed his eyes and breathed her in, then reached over to pull the bow on her blouse undone.

"Gil, we can't," she said, springing to her feet when his fingers slipped into her cleavage. "We haven't got time."

"We'll make time."

"Gil—" Looking down, she retied her bow. "We don't want to be late to the restaurant."

Grissom's sigh was long and hard done by, but she was right, of course, they didn't want to be late.

Not if they wanted to catch the Moose warm up before the game.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Number 50, yeah!

Thanks for being on this journey with me and Grissom and Sara. It means the world to me.

* * *

Sara's eyes were fixed on the passing road as the taxi they were travelling in crawled along Main Street to their destination in the Forks.

It seemed the snow had suddenly increased in intensity and was beginning to settle on the road itself despite the traffic moving over it.

"Sara, honey, you okay?" Grissom's voice was soft, quiet and concerned, as he placed a gentle hand on her lap.

Turning toward him, she smiled. "Sure. Why?"

Grissom's stare became probing, and she sighed. "You seem a little…preoccupied, that's all."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Must be the frenetic pace at work catching up with me."

His gaze narrowed imperceptibly. "We don't have to do this, you know?"

"Do what?" she asked, puzzled and a little wary suddenly.

"Go out tonight. We could have stayed at the hotel and ordered food in."

"And miss the game?"

Grissom shrugged. "It's just a hockey game. It's not important. _You_ are. And if you're not feeling up to it, then we can turn back."

She could see he meant his words, and they warmed her. "I don't want to turn back." She mustered a bigger smile. "I want the Caribous to win."

He burst out laughing. "Not the Caribous, Sara, the Moose. The Caribous are…never mind. Maybe I need to give you a few pointers before you get us lynched."

Determined for them to have a good time, she pushed her melancholy aside and her hand seeking his on the backseat gave him a kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

"Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir."

"Bonsoir," Grissom and Sara echoed pleasantly.

"Table for two, please," Grissom said, belatedly taking off his trapper hat and folding it inside his coat pocket, as Sara looked around the busy restaurant. A fire had been lit in the main room. Soft music was playing over the quiet sound of people talking and laughing as they ate. Her spirits well and truly lifted, Sara smiled at the happy recollections of a meal she'd shared there with Grissom back in November.

"I'm sorry. I—I didn't think it necessary to book."

Sara was going to interject, but thought better of it.

The maître d' was looking apologetic. "I'm afraid there's a forty-five minute wait."

Grimacing, Grissom looked over at Sara who just stared back at him. "And there isn't anything at all, you're sure?" he tried, his eyes pleading as he turned back to the maître d'. "Not even the table near the bathroom no one ever wants?"

Sara's brow rose, and she pinched her lips to stifle her smile.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. Maybe you'd care to wait at the bar?"

Grissom glanced at Sara, then checked his watch, clearly ambivalent.

The restaurant door opened, and a gust of icy wind and snow blew in, as well as an elderly couple. They shook snow off their hoods, and laughing moved to stand in line behind Grissom and Sara. The maître d' looked over at them enquiringly, and they gave their name. The maître d' ran his finger down the list of reservations, then picked up two leather-bound menus he handed over to a passing waitress, quietly instructing her to show the couple to table twelve.

Grissom's growing discomfiture made Sara smile.

"The name's Grissom," she said when the maître d' turned back to them. "Sara Grissom? I called this morning."

Confusion registered on Grissom's face, and smiling brightly Sara shrugged her shoulder.

"You had it coming."


	52. Chapter 52

"That was a little…cruel," Grissom whispered in Sara's ear, his hand instinctively moving to the small of her back as they followed the maître d' to their table.

"And the snowball down my back wasn't? Or the cold shower?"

He pulled a face. "I told you. Those were accidents. And I made it up to you – both times as I recall."

"Then consider what just happened a lapse." Her lips twitched with mischief as looking over her shoulder she caught his eye and, her voice lowering to a husky whisper, added,"I look forward to making it up to you."

Grissom felt the heat rise inside him, and it wasn't because they were getting closer to the roaring wood fire. The maître d' stopped, set the two menus down on a table draped in white linen and set for two and, after lighting the tall, white candle in the centre, pulled the chair back for Sara. He took their coats, and finally they sat down.

Their eyes met, and they shared a complicit smile. Sara slipped off the tan oversized winter cardigan she'd put on over the bow blouse, draped it over the back of the chair, and picked up her menu. Grissom briefly wondered whether she'd specifically booked a table near the fireplace, hence her choice of outfit.

"Are we even now?" he asked, watching the firelight dance in her eyes as she perused her menu. "Or do I still need to watch my back?"

Sara looked up, the naughty twinkle in her eyes answer enough.

A happy smile spreading over his features, Grissom reached for his glasses and after slipping them on studied his own menu.

He couldn't wait.


	53. Chapter 53

"May I recommend the Kir as an apéritif?" the waitress asked, adding when Sara and Grissom looked up from their menus, "It's a measure of crème de cassis topped up with white wine."

Sara turned a questioning frown to her husband.

"It's blackcurrant liqueur," he explained. "Try it. You'll like it."

Sara pursed her mouth appraisingly, before nodding her head at the waitress. "Thank you."

"Make that two," Grissom said, peering at the waitress over the top of his glasses, "but substitute the white wine with champagne."

Sara looked at him in surprise, but his attention was on the waitress.

"Two Kir Royal, certainly sir," the waitress said with a hint of surprise in her voice, giving Grissom a smile and Sara a quick glance.

Grissom lowered his gaze to Sara and smiled tenderly.

"Champagne, huh?" she said, when the waitress was out of earshot.

His stare was intense and piercing, almost disconcerting. "Why not? You said no expense spared."

Her brow rose playfully. "Are you…trying to get me drunk?"

His smile widened flirtatiously. "What if I was?"

"Then I'd question your motives. As you're well aware, alcohol lowers your body's core temperature and in these arctic conditions hypothermia would set in minutes."

"Who's the party pooper now?" he asked, laughing, and then his expression turning earnest, "I'm sure I can find ways to keep you warm."

Her dark eyes boring into his, Sara fingered the bow on her blouse enticingly. "Which is exactly why I wore this."


	54. Chapter 54

"So, tell me," Sara said, a wide smile on her face as sitting back in her chair she sipped at her champagne, "What should I expect from this evening?"

Grissom's brow arched devilishly. "Well, Sara dear, you should expect to be wooed."

Choking on her champagne, Sara set her flute down on the table and used the napkin to dab at her lips. "That's…not what I meant," she said when she'd recovered, glancing worriedly at the nearest tables and yet unable to suppress a smile. "I know very well what to expect..." Pausing, she cast another quick look around. "I was talking about the _game_."

"Me too," Grissom retorted, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "Live hockey's great, Sara. You're going to love it. It's a religion here, not like back home."

"You mean to say I won't be bored?"

"Bored?" he repeated with disbelief. "Oh, I guarantee you will _not_ be bored."

The happy twinkle in his eyes, the excitement in his voice, had Sara entranced and grinning back at him **.**

"Hockey is—it's fast-paced, intense and exhilarating," he went on enthusiastically, "All-encompassing even. You make one with the crowd, Sara. You'll come out buzzing. It's—"

"Better than sex?"

A slow smile spread across his bearded face. "No, darling, it's not better than sex."

And then with his eyes, _Not with you anyway_.


	55. Chapter 55

No sooner had Sara put the last morsel of sea bass into her mouth than Grissom eased a discreet look at his watch before casting eager eyes around the restaurant.

He was being so obvious, it was almost comical.

Stifling a smile, Sara wiped her mouth on the napkin. "You…trying to catch the waitress's attention?"

"I am."

"She's been eying you up all evening."

Grissom refocused on Sara with a start. "She what?"

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed, because you've been shamelessly flirting back."

"I haven't," he defended, weakly.

Sara cocked a brow. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

He shrugged. "I wasn't flirting. Not really." His brow creasing suddenly, he reached for her hand on the table and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "You know that, right?"

Unable to keep the pretence, Sara gave him a bright smile.

"I was just…well, I was hoping we'd get served faster that way." Again, he checked his watch.

"Relax," she said, laughing as she picked up her water glass, "The game's not for another hour. We got plenty of time."

"I kind of wanted to get there early," he said, wincing, "you know, catch the warm-up?" He motioned at the passing waitress for the check.

Sara made a playful pout. "What, no dessert? I had my eye on a crème brûlée."

Grissom raised his eyebrows, and Sara knew that as well as dessert she'd bought herself a small reprieve, and a little more quality time alone with her husband.


	56. Chapter 56

"So, any dos and don'ts I need to know about?" Sara asked, as following a group of loud Moose fans they rounded the corner to the MTS Centre.

Grissom pursed his mouth thoughtfully. "Don't stand up during play. Wait for the whistle. People behind won't like you otherwise."

Sara nodded her head earnestly.

"Oh, and don't lean forward either. It blocks the view."

"Okay, so don't stand up or lean forward. Anything else?"

"Don't yell 'Shooot!' on the power play, no matter how many people are doing it. It's a big no-no."

They started walking up the gritted steps into the centre. "What's a power play?"

"Ah. That's when at least one opposing player is serving a penalty and the team has numerical advantage on the ice."

Sara's brow furrowed. "Okay. I think I got it. And I promise I won't. Anything else?"

Reaching forward, Grissom pulled the heavy door open and let her through, the wall of hot air blowing from overhead heaters that greeted them more than welcomed. "I don't think so," he replied, indicating they should go left. "Just have fun, be loud and cheer on your team."

"Go Moose, go!" she chanted loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way as echoes of "Go Moose, go," rang out in the concourse.

Laughing, Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to him excitedly pressed a kiss to her temple.

His happiness knew no bounds.


	57. Chapter 57

The arena's lower bowl was already about half-full when Grissom and Sara went in.

Most fans were in their seats, but a few stood behind the rinkside safety glass watching the teams warm up.

Glad they weren't too late, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and hurried down the steps.

"Who's who?" Sara asked, a little breathless.

"Facing us are the Moose. They're playing against the Chicago Wolves."

"Oh, Moose vs Wolves, should make for a bloody spectacle."

She gave him a long, sideways look, and he smiled. Out of the blue, a puck hit the glass in front of them. Startled, Sara jumped back.

"Strong stuff, I hope," she said a little nervously, touching her hand to the Plexiglass.

"It's been known to shatter, so best stay on our toes."

When, some ten minutes later, the gates opened for the Zamboni and the players skated off the ice, Grissom checked their tickets again and they moved to their seats.

"Wow, we're real close," Sara said, pulling the zipper down on her down jacket and sitting down.

"It's the AHL, Sara, not the NHL, so it was easy to get good seats. And cheap too."

Now, the NHL, she had heard of, which meant that the AHL must be a lower league. Grissom took off his jacket, then sat down, only to push back up to his feet.

"I'm going to go buy a programme. You need anything?"

Unwinding her scarf, Sara smiled and shook her head. "I'm good."

Grissom made to go, but then turned back. "If you think you're going to need the bathroom, you should go now. Once the game's started, the ushers won't let you back in. Not until a break in play."

"I'm good," Sara reiterated.

Satisfied, he nodded his head, then leaned down to give her lips a quick kiss. "I won't be long."

His enthusiasm was contagious, his nervous energy infectious, and as she looked around the arena Sara found herself waiting with bated breath to see what all the fuss was about.

Her eyes finally settled on the Zamboni going round on the ice, a cheery smile forming as she thought of Charlie Brown.


	58. Chapter 58

"I got you a coffee," Grissom said, holding a Tim Hortons cup out to her as he resumed his seat.

Smiling her thanks, Sara took the cup from him. "What, no beer? Seems like the beverage of choice all around."

"I couldn't. Not after we had champagne."

Sara's smile was bright and amused. Carefully, he set his drink down on the concrete floor, then lifted one buttock off the plastic seat and pulled out of his back pocket a folded programme.

"I thought you might want to track the stats," he said, slotting the programme between her legs. "It'll give you something to do if play is a little…slow."

Her brow rose. "What happened to 'You'll come out buzzing'?"

"I heard some guys talking while I was in the bathroom…" He shrugged. "Anyways, I appreciate you coming with me. There's only junior hockey in Flin Flon, and not much else during the winter months."

Sara gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you brought me."

Smiling back warmly, he patted his hand to her leg and then turned to watch the ice, while taking a careful sip of her coffee she began flicking through the programme. Soon, she was engrossed.

The mood all around shifted quite suddenly. A palpable sense of nervous anticipation seemed to fill the arena, and Sara looked up. Grissom was grinning. The background music faded, and the announcer's voice came on, echoing around as he introduced the visiting team currently stepping onto the ice to half-hearted applause and lukewarm cheers.

When all the Chicago players were on the ice, the house lights went out. Two spotlights switched on, their bright beams searching and criss-crossing the crowd, the ice, as an air raid siren sounded and the Manitoba Moose players stepped out one by one. The announcer's voice, as it called each name, was barely audible over the eight-thousand-strong crowd clapping their hands and stomping their feet, chanting and honking air horns as they cheered on their team.

Her eyes as wide and excited as her grin, Sara slowly turned her head toward Grissom whose smiling eyes were intent on her.

She took his hand and gave it a strong squeeze, before they joined in with the crowd and cheered on the Moose to win.

She was buzzing already.


	59. Chapter 59

Sara had a hard time tracking the puck at first, but she soon got the hang of it.

Grissom had said the game was tough, not rough as generally portrayed, and from what she saw she had to agree. He did his best to explain the basic rules and more common infractions, but the sheer speed of the game made that difficult.

It didn't matter.

The hiss and slither of the skate blades slicing the ice; the satisfying thwack and slap of stick hitting at the puck; the grunts of players being slammed against the rink wall; the rush every time the puck went in – she loved it all.

Every time play stopped, she found herself waiting for the cheery burst of 80s rock anthems and pop tunes that bellowed from the sound system. Grissom on the other hand pined for some good old-fashioned organ music.

"Did you ever play?" Sara asked him during the second intermission. "I mean when you lived in Minnesota."

"Hockey?" Grissom asked, surprised.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, and he shook his head.

"I was more of a ballplayer." He looked at her with a half-smile and a faraway look in his eyes. "I guess with sport you follow in your father's footsteps, don't you? I don't have many memories of my father, but playing ball in the local park is one of them." His smile widened. "My mother would pack a picnic and we'd make a day of it."

Sara was smiling as she listened. He didn't often talk of his childhood, least of all recall a memory of his father, and the moment was somehow made all the more special by the singularity of their surroundings.

"We used to go tide pooling," she said when he fell silent, and laughing he swiped her nose with the tip of his finger.

The music faded as the announcer's voice calling the start of the third period came on, loud and intrusive, and after sharing a lingering smile they turned their attention back to the ice.

And as the referee dropped the puck and the two forwards battled for it with their stick, Sara thought that there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


	60. Chapter 60

"Is the edge of your seat allowed?" Sara called over the loud burst of _Just a girl_ by No Doubt currently blasting from the sound system, as Mathieu Brodeur, left defenceman for the Chicago Wolves, took a seat in the penalty box for unsportsmanlike conduct.

"Sorry?"

"You said not to lean forward, but will I be blocking the view if I move to the edge of my seat?"

Stifling a smile, Grissom eased a look over his shoulder. "I think the edge of your seat is fine."

Time was running out for the Moose. With only three minutes left in the third and final period and the Wolves leading by one goal, it was crucial they took advantage of this two-minute power play, probably the last one of the game. When the penalty was almost served and the Moose still hadn't scored, some of the fans stood up and left. Sara watched them go, perplexed.

"They probably want to beat the traffic," Grissom said in her ear.

Sara turned to him. "Some fans they make."

"It's unlikely the Moose will win, and they know it."

"Unlikely, but not impossible."

Grissom conceded the point with a knowing nod and smile.

The crowd roared suddenly, eager and excited rather than downcast and defeated, and Grissom and Sara refocused on the action on the ice.

The Moose were on the attack. Grissom moved to the edge of his seat then craned his neck to get a better view.

The crowd's cheering grew louder, more expectant.

People all around were yelling "Shoot!", but as per Grissom's instructions Sara refrained.

Her heart pounding with excitement, she looked over at her husband and smiled.

He was almost on his feet. "Go on, son!" he was shouting at the top of his voice. "Shoooot!"


	61. Chapter 61

As they waited in their seat for the bulk of the crowd to dissipate, Grissom and Sara watched the Zamboni clear the ice one last time.

The Moose had only managed a tie in a fiercely-fought contest, but Sara didn't mind.

She'd had a wonderful time.

"So?" Grissom asked, expectant. "What's the verdict? Did you love it, or did you love it?"

"I loved it," she replied, laughing.

"I knew you would," he said, his face lighting up with pleasure. "Don't know why I didn't think of bringing you sooner."

A happy smile played on her lips. "It was everything you said it would be, and then some."

"So, you weren't bored?"

She gave him a slow shake of the head, then leaning toward him cupped her hands to his face and kissed him, gently at first and then more ardently.

Quickly recovering from his surprise at such overt display, Grissom was more than happy to return the kiss.

"I'm positively buzzing," she said, when they pulled apart.

He was too.


	62. Chapter 62

Sara applied yet another thick coat of lip balm, then put her beanie on and after pulling her hood up over the top zipped her down coat all the way up to her chin. Then she slipped heavy duty winter gloves over a pair of silk ones. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Ready?" Grissom asked, amused.

"Ready."

Grissom pushed open the heavy door against the icy wind and they stepped out.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, cursing the sudden blast of cold air that hit him, and fumbled with the strap of his trapper hat.

"Isn't beautiful?" Sara said, laughing, as they stood under the arena's concrete overhang. "And scary too that in so little time so much snow has fallen."

"Yeah," he agreed, as he surveyed the scene before them with awed disbelief.

Snow was still falling hard, fat flakes swirling and dancing in the streetlights, piling up on top of an already thick blanket that covered everything within sight and gave the street an eerie glow. The few people still about hurried on their way. Vehicles were few and far between, and moving at a crawl.

"Finding a cab's going to be hell," he said, his breath dispersing rapidly in the frozen air.

"We could head back to the Forks, get one from there. It's not that far."

He nodded his agreement. "How about a nightcap first? The night's still young."

"Gil, we got an early start tomorrow."

"You're right. We do. But we can sleep on our respective planes, right?" He gave her a tender smile and shrugged. "I guess I don't want for tonight to end."

She sighed. "Yeah, me neither." She ran her eyes slowly down the length of his body, the corners of her mouth twitching up playfully, tantalisingly, as she brought her gaze back up. "So how about we head straight back, and I show you just how grateful I am for tonight?"

A wide, gleeful smile spread over Grissom's face. "Sounds like a plan."


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Greetings from Montpellier, France. This one came to me unexpectedly on the long drive south.

I hope you enjoy. ;-)

* * *

The taxi dropped them off on the main boulevard, and after leaving a generous tip, Grissom and Sara trudged the hundred yards or so to their hotel through the quickly deepening snow.

They'd been lucky, the off-duty driver only agreeing to the fare because the hotel was on his way home.

When, cold and tired, they finally reached their hotel room, the buzz from the hockey game had all but fizzled out.

And still.

Grissom hurriedly removed his gloves, and with fingers still numb from the cold fumbled with his jacket fastenings, searching for the room key.

Sara caught his eye and smiled brightly.

Finally locating the key, he rolled his eyes in mock-irritation and let them in.

They'd left the thermostat cranked up to the maximum, and the heat that welcomed them was oppressive.

Hats, scarves, jackets and sweaters were quickly removed and discarded.

The snowy boots, the two pairs of socks and wet pants too.

So many layers; it almost felt like a race between them.

Soon Grissom stood in his thermal underwear pants and vest, and Sara in her bow blouse.

His eyes travelled down the length of her body, then back up again. He felt his blood pump a little faster, his heart beat a little harder.

Her hair, so beautifully pinned up before, now hung messily around her face. Her cheeks were still flushed with cold, but her eyes were bright, the light in them dancing.

A smile playing on his lips, he did what he'd been wanting to do all evening. He lifted his hand and gently pulled at the bow of her blouse, undoing the knot and revealing the soft creamy flesh below.

His fingers as he slipped them in the opening skimmed her skin, and she repressed a shiver.

"Sorry," he laughed, sheepish as quickly he pulled his hand back.

Sara placed a finger on his lips, then picked up both his hands and clasping them to her mouth blew a little warmth onto them.

A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine, and he closed his eyes.

And felt her lips onto his.


	64. Chapter 64

"Better?" Sara whispered tenderly on pulling back from the kiss.

A knowing smile forming on his lips, Grissom reopened his eyes.

Her eyes intent on his, Sara was smiling smugly as she removed pins from her hair she then ruffled into a semblance of a style. She was playing it cool, coy.

His eyes darkening, he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers. Soft, gentle, teasing kisses, until her lips parted and her tongue darted out, demanding more. His hands came up to her face, and with a groan of pleasure he deepened the kiss.

While they kissed, Sara's hands moved to his waist, pulling at his top before slipping under and sliding upward to his chest and shoulders, down his back, and then back round to his stomach and underneath the waistband of his underpants.

He let out a moan in her mouth and then pulled back from her. Both were breathing hard.

Sara reached back to turn the main light off in favour of the bedside one while he quickly pulled his top off over his head. After checking that the curtains were drawn, he sat down at the edge of the bed and reaching for her hand pulled her to him so she stood between his parted legs.

He looked up at her face and keeping his eyes steadfast on hers leisurely stroked his hands up and down her legs a few times before finding her panties and lowering them down to her ankles in one fell swoop.

Sara's eyes closed; a gasp escaping her lips when his hands slid back up her inner legs and not so innocently brushed against her sex.

She reopened her eyes, and stepping out of her panties moved forward to straddle him. His hands moved to her waist for support, the feel of her body on him heavenly.

Once astride, Sara pushed him back onto the bed and slowly took off her blouse. Then she took his wrists and holding them pinned down by his head, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest, kissing, licking, toying with one nipple and then the other, before moving to his mouth, his chin and neck, until she had him writhing and moaning with desire and frustration.

When he couldn't take anymore of her teasing, he pulled against her hands' soft restraint, then lifted his hand to her head to hold her hair back and better see her face while she continued her unhurried onslaught on his senses.

Her lips were on his stomach now, trailing a path down to his navel, while her hands tugged at his pants and boxers, pulling them down, freeing his erection, and her mouth continued the same downward journey.

"Better?" she asked again, her eyes looking up to his from under hooded lids, while her mouth, her lips, her tongue moved over him.


	65. Chapter 65

"Thank you," Grissom said, pressing a kiss to Sara's temple as she settled into his arms.

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"For thanking me—in such memorable fashion." He sounded a little dreamy as he spoke, and Sara's lips curled up in a knowing smile.

She traced a lazy fingertip around his bellybutton. "I—I like it when you lose control."

Grissom scoffed. "You mean; you like it when _you_ get me to lose control."

The smile growing on her face, she looked up at his face. "You get me to lose control often enough."

"True," he said, his tone and smug smile earning himself a friendly punch in the side.

Sara draped her arm over him and closed her eyes, and they remained like so, naked atop the bedcovers, unaware of the time, content just to be, until Grissom began to squirm and shift uncomfortably under her. Sara pushed up on her elbow, a questioning look on her face.

"I need to take a leak," he said looking apologetic and, pulling his arm out from under her, got up.

Sara propped her head on her hand and found herself at eye level with his bare ass. A playful smile on her lips, she watched in the dim light as he picked a path through their strewn clothes to the bathroom.

"Don't worry," he said, stopping at the door. "I haven't forgotten it's your turn next."

Sara's smile broadened pleasurably. "Pacing yourself?"

He laughed. "And what if I am?"

Sara dropped her head onto her pillow and just like a cat in the sun stretched her legs and arms out languidly. "I'll be waiting."


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: This one is a little naughty, in spirit anyway. Because with beards come rashes…in unpleasant places...

I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and thanks as always for reading!

* * *

"Gil?" Sara called sleepily, her face cradled into the pillow. She'd drifted off a couple of times already, only to startle awake each time and find Grissom still in the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm almost done. I'll be right out."

"You okay?"

"Sure." His tone was breezy, his voice muffled by the sound of running water.

She sighed. "I'm falling asleep here, waiting."

"No! Don't!" he pleaded urgently. "That'd spoil the surprise."

She frowned. "What surprise?"

"You'll see."

Her interest piqued, she changed position on the bed, turning toward the bathroom door as moving onto her front she propped her head on her hands and bent her legs up at the knees before crossing them at the ankles.

The bathroom door opened, and there he stood in all his glory, his whole face beaming with pleasure and mischief alike.

He brought a towel to his freshly-shaven cheeks and patted them dry. "How do I look?"

Sara's returning smile was happy and more than a little smug already.

A warm feeling spread inside her, settling between her legs.

She could feel herself losing control already.

Oh, she was in for a treat alright.


	67. Chapter 67

Fresh out of a deliciously hot shower, Sara slipped on a flesh-coloured silk nightie and came out of the bathroom to find Grissom sitting at the end of the bed.

Remote pointed at the television set, he was busy flicking through the channels.

She noticed his wallet next to him on the bed.

"Haven't you watched enough sport for one night?" she asked, and after squirting a dollop on her fingers started applying moisturising cream to her face and neck.

Grissom turned toward her, a smile growing on his lips as he ran an appraising gaze down the length of her body. "Who's talking about watching sport?" he asked, bringing his eyes back up to her face and arching a brow. He turned back to the television, flicked a couple more channels until he reached a pay-per-view one.

"Porn?" she teased. "That's new."

"The nights are long in Flin Flon," he replied matter-of-fact, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Sara's eyes narrowed, and she stared at him, quite uncertain as to whether he was having her on, or not.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: The Bond quote at the end is from _Casino Royale,_ 2006, featuring Daniel Craig as James Bond.

* * *

His lips on the edge of a smile, Grissom gave Sara a long sideways look and a wink. "No. There's a film with Bruce Willis on I thought we could watch."

Head shaking in disbelief, Sara grabbed the remote from his hand and switched the TV off. "My fantasy isn't a threesome, and certainly not with Bruce Willis."

Laughing, Grissom tossed his wallet onto the table, then moved to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers, getting in. "Mine either, dear."

It was Sara's turn to slip under the covers. "Now, Daniel Craig on the other hand…"

They turned their bedside lights off at the same time, then Grissom opened his arm out and Sara folded herself into him.

"'I've got a little itch, down there,'" Grissom said, in his best English accent. "'Would you mind?'"


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: the EdgeWalk at the CN tower, Toronto, has adventure lovers taking a walk outside around the circumference of the roof, 365 metres above the ground.

* * *

"I can't believe you shaved for me."

"I always shave for you."

A smug smile playing round the edge of her mouth, Sara shifted onto her side and Grissom automatically made a spoon behind her. She pulled his arm tightly around her body and burying her head into the pillow snuggled into his warmth.

"You'll be cold in Flin Flon without your beard," she mused after a while in silence listening to him breathe.

"I'm cold in Flin Flon _with_ my beard," he mumbled back, sounding close to sleep. "It'll grow back."

She hummed her reply, and then a beat later as her thoughts took her to their next stolen weekend, "When we meet in Toronto I want us to do the EdgeWalk."

The feel of his lips moving into a grin against her skin made her smile.

"Good night, sweetheart," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade.

She brought his hand to her face and sighed contentedly. "Night, love."


	70. Chapter 70

When Sara next woke, a weight was pressing on her chest. She immediately knew what it was, felt it every time her time with her husband was coming to an end. Parting never got any easier, even after all these years.

Her flight didn't leave till noon, but his was earlier, at ten, and she wished it were the other way round. Once again, she pushed her malaise aside, tried not to let it ruin what little time they had left.

"Gil?" she called, groggily, on finding his side of the bed warm, but empty.

"I'm here."

Sara blinked and pushed hair back from her face, sat up. The room was in darkness, but Grissom stood silhouetted with his hand holding the curtain back, looking out of the window. Wrapping the bed cover around herself for warmth, she padded over to him and then pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, keeping her lips on his skin and her eyes closed.

He turned his face toward her. "Early."

"We still have time?"

He let the curtain fall, then draping an arm around her shoulders smiled and turned to hug her to him. "Yes, we have."

"Then come back to bed."

"I will, in a minute. Take a look at this first," he said, his tone slightly awed as turning back to the window he pushed the curtain back fully.

Sara could only stare speechless and spellbound at the sight before them.


	71. Chapter 71

"Wow," Sara awed, mesmerised.

It was still dark out, but the light reflected off the white sky and ground made for a wondrous sight. Snow wasn't just falling; it was coming down in great big flakes, sheets of white that obliterated the view outside and covered everything, making their surroundings totally unrecognisable.

Repressing a shiver at the cold drafting in through the window, Sara draped the bed cover tightly over them both.

"We don't get that in Vegas, do we?" Grissom said, tightening his hold around her shoulders.

Sara smiled, then looked over at him. He was staring out, a look of wonderment on his face. "No, we don't," she replied. "It's beautiful."

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned and returned her smile a little shyly.

 _Not as much as you_ , his loving gaze told her.

Sara's smile grew pleasurably, and leaning forward he kissed her.


	72. Chapter 72

Sara's eyes widened, and she pulled back from the kiss. "What if they shut the airport?" she asked, fearful suddenly, her gaze drifting back to the silent snowstorm raging outside.

"Then they shut the airport, and we get a snow day. And we get to spend it in bed."

Sara turned back to her husband, sighed. "But I got shift tonight."

"Then you're going to have to miss it," he replied, his face lighting up mischievously, "and play hookie with me."

Sara smiled despite herself, then turned back to the window and stared powerlessly. "Snow doesn't shut down an airport."

"But strong cross winds do, nil visibility too. And look at it."

Sara made a face. "What time is it?"

"About four."

"The airport won't be open yet," she said, restless.

"So, how about we…get back into bed," he suggested, sounding far too relaxed for her liking.

He held out his hand to her, and taking it she grudgingly followed him back to bed.

"Que sera, sera, Sara," he said. "And there's nothing either of us can do about it."


	73. Chapter 73

But, unlike Grissom, Sara could not relax, or rejoice.

For the next hour she tossed and turned in bed until, fed-up, she checked on her blissfully snoozing husband and noiselessly reached for her iPad.

Her search remained fruitless; neither the airport's nor her airline's websites had been updated.

The curtain was open, and she stole another glance at the blizzard unrelenting outside, then swapped the iPad for the remote on the bedside table and turned the television on, muting the sound.

Squinting at the bright flickering images that filled the darkened room, she channel-hopped to a local news station.

Grissom groaned, then shifted onto his side away from her and the TV screen and pulled the covers right up over his head.

"How can you sleep?" she asked, exasperated, as finally she located CTV News Winnipeg.

"Quite easily." With a long suffering sigh, Grissom whipped the covers off his face and rolled back toward her. "Well, at least I would, given half the chance."

Sara ignored the mild taunt, kept her eyes trained on the extreme weather warning scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

She felt his hand slide to her stomach beneath the sheet, felt herself tense when gently, enticingly, he began to stroke her.

"Gil, please," she said, pushing his hand away. "I'm not in the mood."


	74. Chapter 74

Grissom got out of bed and without a word headed to the bathroom.

Sara watched the door close after him, and sighed.

He was pissed; she couldn't blame him.

She hadn't meant to be so short, but the uncertainty of not knowing for sure weighed heavily on her.

Were they talking about a few hours delay before everything returned to normal? A day? More?

Should they head to the airport anyway, and wait there on the off chance?

 _On the off chance of what?_ she could hear Grissom retort in a disbelieving scoff.

And if her flight was cancelled, would there be space on the next one? Should she try to make her way home by different means?

On the television, the pre-recorded world news segment ended, making way to _CTV Morning Live_ , and straightening up in bed Sara unmuted the sound.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as live images of the blizzard filled the screen, and then louder, "Gil, come and watch this!"


	75. Chapter 75

" _This is what Manitobans all over are waking up to this Sunday morning,"_ the male anchorman's voice announced, as the live images on the screen cut to a map of Manitoba showing the blizzard moving from the west across it. _"On average, around 15 centimetres of snow has fallen overnight, with temperatures plummeting to -28 C._ _Daytime highs starting today and lasting through most of next week are expected to hover around –20 C. The lows are expected to be in the –25 C to –30 C range."_

"Shit," Sara said, glancing at the window and repressing a shiver at the thought.

His eyes fixed on the TV report, Grissom sat down at the edge of the bed.

" _The blizzard warning remains in effect for the Red River Valley, including Winnipeg, while a winter storm warning is still in effect across the rest of southern Manitoba._ _The Trans-Canada Highway through much of the Province has been closed overnight due to poor visibility and poor driving conditions. CBC meteorologist Paul Sauder says that the biggest problem is blowing snow that will continue all day today. Winds are expected to gust to 70 km/h during the peak of the storm._

" _The City of Winnipeg says upwards of 150 pieces of snow-clearing equipment are working on the roads this weekend…"_

Grissom turned toward Sara and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Well, there you have it. So what do you propose we do all day, huh?"

But Sara only had eyes for the screen. "Sshh," she said, waving a dismissing hand at him.

Pulling a somewhat disgruntled face, Grissom refocused on the news report.

" _But is all this enough to shut Winnipeg's James Armstrong Richardson International airport?"_ the anchorman asked over brightly. _"Find out after the break!"_

"Oh, come _on,"_ Sara lamented, immediately reaching for her iPad.

Grissom didn't even try to hide the wry smile that pulled at his lips.


	76. Chapter 76

"The gods are smiling down at us, Sara, and I'm happy." Reaching for the remote, Grissom turned off the TV. "I'm thinking a one-day closure at the very least, maybe even—"

"What are you doing?"

"—two if we're lucky," Grissom finished rather lamely, as Sara snatched the remote out of his hand and switched the TV back on.

"They haven't confirmed anything yet."

"Sara, for goodness's sake," he said, his voice rising despite himself. "Just face up to it, will you? It's a done deal."

Sara paused, then her lips lifting in a tentative smile met his gaze earnestly. "You think so?"

"Oh, honey," he said, kneeling onto the bed, and cupping his hands to her face planted a smacker on her lips, "I know so. So quit worrying."

Sara's smile grew sheepish. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

His expression softened. "Just a little."

Sara pulled a face, then shrugged in apology, but flicked her gaze back to the television anyway, and moving off the bed Grissom began picking yesterday's clothes up off the floor.

Hers he tossed onto the end of the bed, his he hastily put on.

He had somewhere to be.


	77. Chapter 77

"For a minute there," Grissom said, his tone mild and playful, and yet betraying some underlining insecurity that had Sara look up and watch as hurriedly he did his pants up, "it was almost as if you weren't happy for…this reprieve. This extra day together." He picked up his boots, sat down at the edge of the bed with his back to her, and shoved his feet into them.

Sighing, she reached a comforting hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I am...happy." And then with a little more warmth, "Gil, you know I am—anything to spend more time with you. It's just—"

"You worry about work, yeah, I know." He stood up, turned toward her, kept his voice soft. "But I've got commitments too, Sara. They're just going to have to wait. Call DB and let him know. He'll be fine about it. What choice does he have?"

Sara nodded, then frowned, only now seemingly registering he was fully dressed. "Where are you going?"

Locating his wallet on the table, he opened it and checked its content, then grabbed his jacket, hat and gloves and moved to the door.

"Gil?" And then it occurred to her, "Are you mad because I shot you down earlier?"

He paused at the door. "I won't be long," he said, turning as he let himself out, and with a sigh, Sara turned back to the television just as _CTV Morning Live_ came back on.


	78. Chapter 78

Grissom exited their end-of-corridor room at the same time as the woman next door.

Their gazes met, and Grissom gave the woman a polite nod she returned with a bright smile and a wink that left him perplexed.

Both headed to the elevator.

The woman pressed the call button, and Grissom stood slightly back, waiting, thinking that hopefully not every resident was up as early as them, or it could be a problem.

The elevator doors opened, and Grissom followed the woman in. She pushed the button for the first floor while Grissom moved to stand to her right. He could feel her eyes on him as the elevator began its descent, and uncomfortable he stared straight ahead.

"Your wife's been keeping you happy?"

Grissom did a double take. "I beg your pardon?" he exclaimed, thinking he'd misheard.

"Your wife," she repeated with a pointed look down at his left hand, and dumbly Grissom followed her eye line to his wedding band, "Is she keeping you happy?"

Grissom's head whipped back up. Taken aback, he opened his mouth, only to shut it again.

"She _is_ your wife, right?"

"Of course," he defended, affronted, and then more forthrightly, "And she is."

The elevator doors opened, and before she got off the woman gave Grissom an easy shrug and a wide, dancing smile. "Shame, but from what I heard definitely worth a try." And then after a beat, "Gil."


	79. Chapter 79

"The woman before me," Grissom said, sneaking up to the reception desk from his hiding place as soon as the woman from the elevator had gone, "Did she want to prolong her stay?"

"She did indeed, Sir."

Grissom sighed, nodded his head glumly. _That's going to put a damper on things_ , he thought.

The receptionist gave a quiet chuckle, and leaning closer to the counter lowered his voice to a whisper. "Insisted on keeping the same room. Said the occupants next door were a hoot. Whatever _that_ means."

Grissom's expression stiffened. Then he winced and shook his head briskly to rid his mind of the awful vision of the woman getting her rocks off on listening to him and Sara getting theirs off, and promptly got his wallet out.

What choice did he have? It wasn't like he and Sara could pack up and find another room some place else at such short notice, not in this weather. Most residents would be staying put for the next day at least.

"So another night is it, Sir?"

"If you've still got space."

"We do, but you did well to come down early. Same room?"

He was going to reply in the affirmative when he thought back to their next door neighbour. "Actually, could we change?" And then a gleeful smile forming, "You got anything with a tub?"


	80. Chapter 80

"Your new room is available right now," the receptionist said, handing Grissom his credit card and payment receipt, "so feel free to move whenever you're ready to."

"Thank you. We will." _And not fast enough._

The receptionist then produced a new key card he held out to Grissom. "You can drop the other one in later."

Grissom took the proffered key card with a smile. The room was pricier than the one they currently occupied, but the extra hundred and fifty bucks was well worth it just to be rid of their creepy neighbour.

The tub was an unexpected bonus. _Wait till I tell Sara!_ he thought, his lips twitching with a smile of anticipation that soon morphed into a pained grimace. How could he tell her that they had to change room because some nut job that fancied him was staying next door, casually eavesdropping on their lovemaking?

"We're running on skeleton staff on account of the blizzard," the receptionist then said, "So breakfast will be buffet-style, and not before eight-thirty. Hopefully that'll give me enough time to clear the snowdrift outside."

Grissom idly turned toward the entrance doors to look. "Ah," he said, thinking that without a clear path he wasn't going anywhere himself, and then his brow lifting as a giddy smile formed, "You want a hand with it?"


	81. Chapter 81

"Yesss," Sara hissed, pumping her fist.

At last, official confirmation that the airport was shut for the day.

 _Now_ she could rejoice, and she wished Grissom was with her so they could...rejoice together.

 _We got plenty of time for that_ , she thought, her smile growing giddily.

She grabbed her iPad and, after making sure she was booked on the next day's flight as per airline policy, fired off an email to Nick explaining she wouldn't need picking up from the airport and another one to Greg asking if he'd mind checking on Mia for a little longer. Then she called DB's cell.

"Sara!" her supervisor answered a little breathlessly, "I thought you might call."

His cheerful tone made her laugh. "So you heard, huh?"

"I heard," he said pleasantly, "But what can you do? It's not like you're deliberately trying to pull a fast one on us, wangle yourself an extra day off with hubby." And then in the same breath, "How _is_ the bug man?"

Sara's smile grew wider. "He's good." She glanced at the door, wondering what was taking him so long. "We both are."

"You sound it, Sara, and it's good to hear."

Sara mentioned the live hockey game Grissom took her to, and DB told her to keep enjoying herself and not to worry so much about everything, how Vegas was coping just fine without her.

"Read any of the comics you brought along?" he asked suddenly, and then laughing at his own words, "Course not. But maybe they'll come in handy today, seeing how you're snowed in and all." There was a pause, and Sara heard Finn's voice in the background. "Listen, Sara, I got to go. Just…keep me posted, will you?"

Finn's voice came on, calling, "Hey, Sara! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" before the line went dead.

Sara couldn't keep the happy smile off her face.


	82. Chapter 82

Sara turned the TV off and moved to the window.

Grissom had been gone almost an hour, and she wondered at the delay, hoped he'd not ventured too far out.

And why did he need to go out anyway, she wondered restlessly? What if he'd got lost? Or worse slipped and hurt himself and now lay in a snowdrift somewhere?

Forcing a smile, she shook her head at her idiocy, told herself not to overreact – again.

She went to the bathroom to use the facilities, washed her hands and face before brushing her teeth and through her tangled curls.

Hearing footsteps outside in the corridor she smiled, then straightened her négligée and went to lie down on the bed with her head propped on her hand, ready, waiting.

She had some making up to do.

The door didn't open though and, realising Grissom hadn't taken the room's only key card, Sara quickly got off the bed to let him in.

Except it wasn't Grissom at the door, but some woman wearing too much make-up and a jumpsuit.

Sara frowned with puzzlement, while the woman jumped back in surprise. "Yes?"

The woman gave Sara the once-over; seemed pleased with what she saw. "I'm sorry," she said with a bright smile, meeting Sara's darkened gaze dead on, "I must have the wrong room."


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: With every new drabble I tell myself, stick to the hundred-word limit.

I never can do it. ;-)

* * *

Sara woke with a start and, finding the room silent and empty, checked the time on her phone – 7.48.

She must have dozed off waiting for Grissom and slept for nearly an hour.

Unsure whether to feel cross or worried at his non-return, she quickly swapped her chemise for her winter clothes, grabbed her jacket and then hurried down to Reception.

A group of people stood there, involved in a heated discussion with the female clerk. Craning her neck to the side, Sara read the sign propped-up on the counter informing guests that there were no more vacancies. Her heart sank, and she prayed that Grissom had had the forethought to book them an extra night when he'd come down.

The rumble of an engine outside caught her attention. Frowning, she turned and walked right up to the plate glass entrance doors. These opened automatically for her, causing an arctic blast and a tornado of snow to sweep inside the lobby. Sara quickly zipped up her jacket, pulled the hood right up over her head and shoving her gloveless hands deep into the coat's pockets stepped out.

Two men were clearing a path through the snow, one using a shovel, the other pushing a snow blower. Her gaze narrowed at the man with the blower. With his back to her, he wore ear defenders over a trapper hat, and was covered head to toe in a fine layer of snow. If it wasn't for his distinctive gait she wouldn't have recognised him.

So while she was waiting upstairs, he was having the time of his life.

Her face darkened.

Not for much longer.


	84. Chapter 84

A firm tap on his shoulder had Grissom stop and turn around. His face immediately lit up on seeing his wife, and briefly he wondered whether she wanted a go at the snow blower.

What he could see of Sara's face was dark, unsmiling, as she arched a questioning, slightly reproachful brow, and he knew he was in trouble.

He frowned, then with a quick glance at his companion nodded at Sara that he understood and she quickly turned on her heels, headed back indoors. With a sigh, he powered down the blower, then lifted his ear defenders off and lowered his scarf from in front of his mouth. He felt exactly like he used to when he was a kid and his mother called him in, cutting his fun short.

"Sorry," he called over to his companion, lifting an apologetic shoulder, "But I've got to go."

"The wife?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't look too happy."

"Yeah." Grissom lifted his shoulder again, gave the blower a regretful look. Women, he thought, they simply didn't get it.

"Hey, don't worry. I know what it's like. Got one of them myself. Wife, I mean." The clerk paused, lifted his shovel. "You know if you're game, the path'll need clearing again before long."

Grissom chuckled, then glanced at the entrance doors and Sara waiting inside the lobby. "We'll see."

"Thanks anyways. You've been a great help. Just let me know how I can return the favour."

Grissom's face lit up again. "Oh, you've already done that."

The clerk smiled. "The woman in 308?"

"Yep. And believe me, the pleasure was all mine. That's a great piece of kit you got there."

"Gil?"

Both men turned toward Sara stood at the open doors.

"Best not leave the missus waiting."

Grissom sighed. "Best not."


	85. Chapter 85

"I'm sorry," Grissom said, removing his hat and gloves as he followed Sara to the elevator. "I didn't mean to be so long."

Sara jabbed her finger on the call button then threw a dark look his way.

"After I booked us an extra night, I meant to go to Timmies, grab us some coffees."

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped in.

"And don't tell me?" Sara said, pressing the button for the third floor. "You got side-tracked."

Grissom failed to supress a smile. "I did."

"Don't you dare laugh this off," Sara snapped. "You playing the good Samaritan while I'm left waiting in the room."

"You were watching TV, Sara," he snapped back, and caught himself.

"Well, I needed confirmation."

The elevator stopped. The doors opened and they stepped out.

"And evidently you got it. So…" They walked past room 308 and with a glance at the door Grissom lowered his voice to a whisper. "What's all this about, huh? You begrudging me a couple of hours doing my own thing?"

They stopped outside their door, and Sara inserted the key card into the lock, let them in. "Is that what you want? Time on your own? Because as of tomorrow you'll get plenty."

"Sara, that's not what I meant and you know it," he said in a sigh, closing the door behind him.

He paused, took a deep breath and his jacket off. Sara followed suit, but didn't stop at the jacket.

His brow rose, puzzled, then interested, and a slow, teasing and very knowing smile spread over Sara's face.

Understanding dawned, and a grudging smile tugging at his lips he let out a scoff of disbelief.

All this for make-up sex?

She closed the distance to him, her hands lowering to his waistband, pulling at his clothes, slipping beneath.

He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing at the heady rush of sensations.

"Make love to me already," she whispered into his ear.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: Not quite M, but close.

* * *

Grissom lifted his hands to Sara's face and took her mouth in a searing kiss she returned with matching fervour while her hands worked at freeing him of his binds.

His pants and boxers slipped down to his ankles as without breaking the kiss they staggered to the bed.

His hands lowered to her ass, and he lifted her up, Sara's legs briefly wrapping around him as they dropped down onto the bed.

His boots and clothes were off him in no time.

He smiled, and Sara threw her head back while he kissed down her chin to her throat and breasts, sucking at the nipples, while his hand stroked over her stomach to her hip, down along her leg and then back up.

And then he remembered, about their neighbour, and the new room, and breathless he made himself pull back from her.

"Sara, we can't," he panted, glancing at the partition wall.

"Sure we can." Arching her back, she ground her pelvis against his stomach, his groin, while her hand came down, seeking him, finding him.

Desire rushed through him, strong and primal, and his eyes closing he couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped his lips.

"Sara," he tried again, weakly, hoarsely, "I got us a new room—one with a tub."

"Yeah?" she purred distractedly, continuing with her ministrations, "Hun, that's great."

"Maybe we should…"

Reaching up, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed his lips, stifling his words, while she rocked her hips back and forth, sliding herself up and down him, coaxing and enticing him deeper inside her.

"Oh, God, Sara…" he gasped against her mouth, still somewhat conflicted.

Her hands took hold of his butt, and instinctively he found himself matching each and every one of her thrusts.

How could he stop now? And did he even want to any more?

"Just...let's...be...very quiet, alright?"


	87. Chapter 87

Sara got dressed, then began gathering her stuff which she packed into her carryon. Grissom's clothes, she picked up off the floor and folded onto the bed for him to sort. Then, she padded over to the bathroom and packed away her toiletries in her wash bag.

They'd be moving to their new room on the way down to breakfast.

Hearing Grissom shut off the water in the shower, she picked up the towel he'd draped over the edge of the basin and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid. Having a tub to lounge in would be nice, even if she had to wait until after breakfast.

"Gil," she said musingly when he opened the shower door to get out, "What did you mean when you said we had to keep quiet?"

Grissom reached out a hand, and Sara passed him the towel. "When?" he asked, patting his face dry.

"Before, you know, when we were making love."

Grissom paused in his tracks, but then began drying the rest of his body. "I thought I'd heard a noise outside, that's all."

"It's just that…you've never complained before," she said, forcing a stiff, rather sheepish smile as her shoulder rose self-consciously. "You know, about my being…a little vocal."

A wide smile breaking across his face, Grissom met her gaze in the mirror. "Honey, I wasn't complaining." He shrugged, then added in a whisper, "Quite the opposite, in fact. I find it a great turn on."

Now wasn't the time to tell her about the woman next door.


	88. Chapter 88

The breakfast room was bustling with activity when Grissom and Sara finally made their way down.

As they joined the short line to the buffet table, Grissom couldn't help noticing their next door neighbour— _ex-_ next door neighbour, he thought with delight—sitting nearby.

She was on her own, reading the paper, and Grissom was pleased to see that she'd already finished quite a copious breakfast.

Hopefully she'd come down as soon as breakfast had started and hadn't been privy to their latest…he smiled at the memory...romp.

Their trays filled, Grissom and Sara found a table on the opposite side of the room.

Grissom picked up his knife and fork and began cutting into his food. "I'm starving," he said, bringing a forkful of bacon and scrambled eggs to his mouth.

"It's not surprising with all the…physical activity you've been doing," Sara replied, laughing, "You know, shovelling snow and the like."

Their eyes met, playful and happy, and Grissom threw her a wink.

He was finishing his mouthful when he flicked a casual glance in the woman's direction.

She was watching them.


	89. Chapter 89

"You see that woman over there?" Sara asked as they finished their meal, waving her fork toward the buffet table.

Alarm bells began to ring as Grissom flicked a glance in that direction. "Which one?" he asked, needlessly, as he brought a spoonful of fruit salad to his mouth.

"Purple jumpsuit, near the food table?"

Grissom's heart sank. "What about her?" he asked, picking up his mug of coffee to help wash down the food suddenly stuck in his throat.

Sara shrugged. "This morning, I opened the door to her in my…" she laughed uneasily, "unmentionables."

Choking on his drink mid-gulp, Grissom began coughing, spluttering coffee all over the place. Quickly, he put the mug down and reached for a paper serviette he dabbed at his mouth and chin with.

"You okay?" Sara asked, passing him a few more serviettes to wipe the table with.

"Sure," he croaked. "Just went down the wrong hole, that's all."

"You know the funniest thing?" she went on, still unaware of the reason for his disarray. "I swear she gave me the once-over. It was almost like she was checking me out or something."

Frowning, Grissom stole a look at the woman. Could they have a stalker on their hands? Him first, then Sara? "I'm sure she liked what she saw," he said, forcing a smile.

Sara paused with her fork in mid-air, then cocked her head to the side and watched him quizzically. "Gil?"

Grissom sighed. He couldn't put off telling her any longer.


	90. Chapter 90

"Gil?" Sara asked again when he faltered, and threw a puzzled look the woman's way. "Tell me. Do you know her?"

"No," he quickly denied, smiling stiffly. "No. I—I don't. Well, not really." He sighed. "We…just shared the elevator this morning. She's staying in the room next door. Well, not anymore."

"And?" she prompted when he stopped.

He shrugged. "And she…kind of made a pass at me."

"She, what?" Sara exclaimed, and pinched her lips when laughter bubbled out of her.

"She made a pass at me," he repeated, perking up when he realised that confessing to a partial truth might do the trick. "I mean, I put her straight and everything."

Sara frowned. "Well, maybe, not straight enough."

"How do you mean?"

"All through breakfast, I thought she was watching me because of what happened earlier, but she was watching _you_." Her eyes widened suddenly, and she turned back toward the woman. "Do you think she was deliberately lurking outside the room looking for you?"

Grissom opened his mouth, but before he could speak Sara was already pushing to her feet.

"Sara, no," he said, reading her intention.

"Don't worry," she said, "I won't make a scene."


	91. Chapter 91

Shoulders squared, Sara strode right up to the woman and tapped her briskly on the arm to get her attention.

The woman looked up from the paper, her expression startled at first before it relaxed into a wide, friendly smile. "Hey, honey," she purred. "Come to invite me over to your room?"

Now, this Sara hadn't expected. All her well-constructed openers flew right out of her mind.

"I'm sure the two of us can come to some kind of arrangement," the woman added, leisurely sitting back in her seat.

Sara did a double take. "Come again?"

"Your husband's a hottie alright. And you're not so bad yourself." The woman's smile widened pleasurably, and she gave Sara a slow wink. "If you get my drift."

Sara's expression hardened. "You stay the hell away from me, or my husband," she said between clenched teeth, pointing a finger straight at the woman's face. "You understand me?"

"Hey, honey, you came over. Not me. No need to be so uptight."

Sara narrowed her eyes at the woman, then with one last withering look turned on her heels.

"Oh, that's right," the woman sneered. "You just run back to your precious husband. Run back to Gil."


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: I thought I'd done it - managed to stick to the 100-word limit - but then I added a word here, a sentence there, and messed it all up. ;-)

Thank you as always for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Looking dazed and discomfited, Sara sat back down across from Grissom and picked up her empty mug of coffee, only to set it down again.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned, his gaze discreetly flicking over to the woman currently exiting the room.

Sara's mouth opened, then closed, and she sighed. "I—I told her. I set her straight. That's all that matters."

Grissom nodded gravely. "Hopefully that's the end of it, then."

"The crazy bitch called me uptight," she spat heatedly. "Can you believe it?" And then, with a despondent shrug, "Am I uptight?"

Grissom reached for her hand and gave it a strong squeeze. "Not at all," he replied without missing a beat.

Sara let out a long sigh. "Gil, how does she know your name?"


	93. Chapter 93

Cringing internally at what he was about to confess, Grissom lowered his eyes and loosened his grip on her hand.

"You didn't tell her your name, did you? In the elevator?"

"No," he replied quietly, meeting her probing gaze. "She…huh…" Shrugging, he searched for the right words. "She…heard us, Sara, talk through the partition wall."

"She heard us _talk_?"

His shoulder lifted again, and he nodded. "She…heard other things too. You know…" he winced, "…sounds…and apparently she liked what she heard."

Sara's face fell. "Oh, no, Gil, no," she gasped, mortified, then whipped her head round toward where the woman had sat, but she was gone.

"I—I didn't want to tell you," he went on in a whisper, and reached for her hand again. "Or rather I didn't know _how_ to tell you—"

"Can you believe the sick, twisted, perverted…eavesdropping slut offered me – _us_ – a threesome?" she asked, her voice rising. "Wait till I get my hands on her, I swear I'll show her how freaking uptight I can get!"

"Sara—"

"What?" she snapped testily.

Grissom flicked his eyes at the nearby table, and she sighed.

"Is that why you got us to switch rooms?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"I wish we could have changed hotel, but…" He jerked his head toward the window and the snow still falling outside. "At least we got a tub out of it, right?" he then said, a gentle smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

Sara let out a long breath and nodded her head. "Yeah." A soft smile forming, she gave his fingers a squeeze. "And I'm going to need a very long soak."


	94. Chapter 94

It was with a sigh of relief that Grissom and Sara finally closed their hotel room door on the outside world, this sordid affair with the next door neighbour leaving a bad taste in their mouths.

"You just…get undressed while I run the bath," Grissom said, hurrying to the bathroom.

Sara opened her carryon and pulled her wash bag out. "You don't need to do that."

Grissom stopped at the bathroom door, turned round and smiled. "I want to." He sighed. "I'm sorry if you feel like this weekend's ruined, you know," his shoulder lifted sadly, "Because of that woman."

Sara covered the distance to him, and reaching for his hand pulled him to her. "It isn't ruined," she said emphatically. "So let's forget about the creep next door—"

"She isn't next door anymore," he said softly, his brow rising meaningfully.

Sara's smile widened, and she leaned forward until their lips were mere inches apart. "—and make the most of our snow day."

Grissom kissed her lips, then closed his arms around her for a long and heartfelt hug. "Come on," he said afterwards, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "let's get you naked and in that tub."


	95. Chapter 95

Sara undressed and tied her hair up in a loose top knot, while Grissom ran the bath.

They didn't have any bubbles or salts, but he poured a little shower gel under the running water and let that foam.

It wasn't luxurious, but it was scented and better than nothing.

When the tub was about half-full, Sara dipped a toe in.

"Too hot?" he asked from his perch on the closed toilet seat lid.

"No," she smiled. "Just perfect."

Stepping in fully, she lowered herself into the hot water and, sinking in as much as she could with her long limbs, leaned right back against the edge of the tub. Her eyes closed as she exhaled a long breath, and he could see the tension already leave her body.

When the water reached her chest, almost covering her breasts so only two soft mounds peeked above the surface, he turned the faucets off.

He paused, then smiled at the sight of her finally looking serene and relaxed and reached down to stroke a lazy hand over her folded leg. A dreamy smile spread across her face before she opened one eye and peered up at him.

"Shift over," he said, quickly pulling off his clothes. "I'm coming in with you."


	96. Chapter 96

Her face flushed with delight, Sara pushed off the edges of the tub into a sitting position and folded her legs in front of her a little awkwardly, while Grissom stepped in, carefully easing himself down across from her so as not to spill water.

Just like the shower in their old room, the tub was on the small side, but they made it work.

Savouring the moment and close proximity, they exchanged a long look and a smile before Grissom reached for a washcloth he dipped into the soapy water and then unhurriedly wrung out. His expression soft, yet solemn, he lifted his eyes to her, then brought the cloth to her left shoulder and picking up her arm gently began skimming it down its length all the way to her hands and each fingertips.

Sara's eyes drifted shut as a look of blissful contentment crossed her face.

When he finished with her arms, he ran the cloth back up to her shoulder, across her sternum and over to the other side, inadvertently brushing his arm over her breasts in the process. His body's response was immediate, and once again he marvelled at the effect a simple caress of her skin had on him.

He would take his time pleasuring her, as much for his own gratification as for hers.


	97. Chapter 97

"This feels so good," Sara said, letting out a long, languid breath, as her head rolled forward when he pressed the cloth to the back of her neck. "I haven't felt this relaxed in…I can't remember."

A happy smile tugging at his lips, Grissom continued with his leisurely ministrations. His movement was slow, measured, his eyes steadfast on the task in hand. "How long is it since we've…taken a bath together?" he asked, once again wetting the cloth before turning his attention to her legs.

"Too long," Sara replied after a beat, and then in a happy giggle as she reopened her eyes, "Do you remember that time in Paris when we almost flooded the bathroom?"

Chuckling softly, Grissom stopped sponging her. "That claw foot tub was a nightmare. Showering in it was nearly impossible, and we could never get enough hot water to fill it."

Sara's smile turned wistful, and lapsing into silence he resumed washing her. Her hips and waist, chest and stomach, around and inside her navel, he left no area untouched. Then gently, and quite deliberately, he lowered the cloth between her legs and looked up to her face. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth opened as she sucked in a breath while her legs parted slightly for him.

He paused then, and pulled his hand back and watched her, watched the myriad of emotion reflected on her face. Her eyes opened, tender, searching, questioning, and full of the love and yearning he hoped she could see mirrored in his.

"Turn around," he whispered, and when she frowned at him, "I want to sponge your back."


	98. Chapter 98

Wondering at the best way to proceed, Sara cast a wary look around. "All right," she said finally, grabbing the edges of the tub to push herself up to her feet.

Water cascaded down her body as she stood then carefully turned on the spot, while Grissom shifted right back against the faucets.

He outstretched a leg to ease the numbness in his joints, and Sara almost lost balance.

"What are you doing?" she cried, looking over her shoulder.

Grissom reached out a hand to her waist to steady her. His shoulder rose sheepishly. "Sorry, I—My knee..." Wincing, he folded his leg up again.

Sara's face softened with affection, and chucking to herself she sat down with her back to him and her knees tucked to her chest. "Maybe I should be the one doing the massaging," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

Grissom pulled a face at her teasing, but didn't otherwise comment. He merely wetted the cloth again and began washing her back, gentle circles that brought goose bumps to her skin. Smiling smugly at the effect his touch was having on her, he rested his chin on her shoulder, then reached over to her front and lightly ran the cloth over and around her breasts, her pert nipples, her throat and sides. His breath was hot on her neck, ticklish, and she repressed a shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, that pleased half-smile still tugging at his lips.

Sara slowly shook her head. "No," she murmured, confirming what he already knew. "Just enjoying your touch."

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, trailed the tip of his tongue to her collar bone, causing more shivers from her and another rush of desire to pool in his groin.

Sara sucked in a breath. A dreamy smile on her lips, she opened her eyes and turned her face toward his, seeking his mouth for a kiss.

His expression stiffened, as suddenly he pulled back from her.

He dropped the cloth, then without a word stood up and reaching for the towel nearby got out of the tub.


	99. Chapter 99

"Gil, what's wrong? What did I do?" Sara asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing only flushed buttocks in front of her.

Grissom turned around, and she noticed that his once very erect penis wasn't so anymore. "It's nothing," he said, covering himself with the towel, looking and sounding annoyed with himself. "You didn't do anything. I'm just...coming out, that's all."

Frowning in puzzlement, Sara searched the water for tell-tale signs that lust had overcome him. "You okay?" she asked, her tone a mixture of concern and puzzlement, when she found none.

"Sure."

Frowning at his sudden evasiness, she swivelled round in the tub and watched as he continued drying himself. "We…were enjoying ourselves, weren't we?"

"We were," he replied, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Then, was that perhaps your interpretation of tantric sex?"

He tied the towel around his waist. "What?"

"You know, merciless teasing of the senses without actually…reaching orgasm."

He stifled a smile. "No, dear."

With a sigh, Sara stretched her long legs out in front of her. "Shame," she mused, crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back against the edge of the tub enticingly, and when he laughed, "But why then? The water's not even cold."

Grissom paused, and she could see him debate with himself whether to come clean or not. "It's my knees," he said at last, and gave her a sheepish smile. "I just needed to stretch my legs, that's all. I'm fine now."

"There's no need to be embarrased," she said, smiling tenderly as she reached for his hand. "You're still my stud, creaky knees and all."


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: I honestly don't know where this one came from; it just did. It's a weird one.

And I can't believe it's number 100! Yeah! Thanks for all the support with this. :-)

* * *

"Sara, what have you done?"

Sara looked at her hand then at the body on the floor. "She called me a stuck-up bitch," she said, and looked up to Grissom watching aghast. "So I slug her one. I—I didn't mean to—"

Grissom rushed past Sara, then wincing as he crouched down felt two fingers to the woman's throat. "She's dead, Sara."

"Damn right she is."

"She must have hit her head when she fell back." Grissom sighed, hesitating, then poked his head out of the elevator, checking that the coast was clear. "Take the arms and I take the legs. We'll carry her back to her room and put her in the tub. If anyone asks, she banged her head and drowned."

Quickly, he slipped some latex gloves on, and after handing Sara a pair felt the woman's pockets for the key card to her room.

"Sara!" he snapped in a loud whisper when she made no move to help him, "We need to get her out of here before someone sees us!"

Snapping herself out of her stupor, Sara nodded her head and they set to work, removing all trace that a crime had ever been committed and carrying the woman back to room 308. Sara filled the tub, idly mixing in a little shower gel to the water and watching it foam, while Grissom got the woman undressed.

"I've missed this," he said, and smiling gave her a long sideways look. "I've missed working side by side with you."


	101. Chapter 101

Feeling water come up to her chin, Sara startled awake from her daydream and sprung up into a sitting position.

For a moment she expected the next-door neighbour to be floating in the tub next to her, but thankfully not.

Hearing the sound of the television next door, she shook her head to rid herself of the image, then carefully standing up in the tub reached for a towel and got out.

The water was cold now, and she wondered how long she'd lain there asleep.

"Gil," she called as she dried herself, giggling as remnants of her dream lingered in her mind. "You'll never believe what I just dreamed."

She paused, waited for a response that never came.

"Gil?" she called again, louder so as to be heard over the TV.

When she still got no reply, she finished drying herself, then tied the towel around her body and pulled her hair free.

"Gil, I killed someone," she said, deadpan, as she stepped into the bedroom.

Grissom half-sat, half-lay slumped on the bed with his back against the headboard and his head drooping toward his chest.

His towel had fallen open around his midriff, and thinking he'd dozed off she smiled.

She reached for the remote from his hand to switch the TV off, but the action caused his hand to slacken and his arm to fall limply to his side.

Her smile morphed into a frown of concern. "Gil?" And then again, louder, while gently shaking his shoulder, "Gil?"

When he didn't stir, her heart clenched as panic began to set in.

"Gil?"


	102. Chapter 102

Starling, Grissom opened his eyes. "Sara, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, the smile that instinctively formed on seeing Sara immediately turning to a look of concern.

Sara opened her mouth to talk, but all that came out was hard panting.

"You're shivering." Shuffling onto his knees, he ran his hands up and down her arms, then picked up the crumpled towel and draped it around her body. "What happened?"

Still breathing hard, she stared at him with disbelief before rubbing her face to clear the fog in her mind. "I—I fell asleep in the tub and I had this…weird dream," she gave her head a shake, ridding herself of the vestiges of her nightmare, "and then when I saw you…lying there…I thought—I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

Sara's small shrug was answer enough.

Cupping his hand to her face, Grissom gave her a tender smile. "Still breathing. See?"

Sara blinked to clear the moisture from her eyes and mustering a weak smile nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I—"

"Hey, don't be," he soothed, and with a sigh gathered her into his arms. "It's funny you said you had a weird dream," he said, pulling back after a while, "Cause I had one too. I dreamed you'd killed the woman from 308 and I helped cover it up."


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: Mutual dreaming (also known as shared or group dreaming) is the paranormal claim that two or more people can share the same dream environment. The concept was popularised in the film _Inception_. As Sara maintains, there is no evidence such phenomenon exists.

Oh, and in no way am I advocating drug use. :-)

* * *

"I had the exact same dream!" Sara exclaimed, pushing away from him. "How could that happen? There is no scientific evidence to support mutual dreaming."

Grissom shrugged. "A combination of wishful thinking and something we ate, perhaps. Those hash browns did taste a little funny."

Sara laughed. "Psychotropic drugs in hash browns?"

"Why not?" he said matter-of-factly. "LSD comes in liquid form. All you'd need is a drop."

Sara made a musing sound. "I once tried ganja brownies when I was at college."

Grissom did a double take.

"What?" Sara challenged. "I wasn't always by the book."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. "There's nothing wrong with being by the book," he said. "I just never thought you'd be interested, that's all."

She shrugged and with a sigh settled herself in his arms. "I didn't know what they were, did I? Worse trip I ever took." She paused, chuckling uneasily. " _Only_ trip I ever took. What about you?" she then asked, turning her face toward him. "You ever partook?"

Grissom registered a moment's pause before he met her eyes. "Can I take the Fifth?"


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: Sara's Just Say No is a reference to the 1980s anti-drug campaign in the US.

And once again, in no way am I advocating drug use.

* * *

"No, you cannot!" Sara exclaimed, pushing up in a sitting position and folding her arms across her chest. And then when he hesitated, "Come on, Gil. You're not on the stand. This is me you're talking to. Not some jury in a court of law."

"I never did any of the hard stuff," he finally admitted in a sigh, and shrugged. "And it was a long time ago, you know—"

"Back in the day?"

He smiled, nodded his head. "The drug culture was different then—not that I'm condoning it."

Cocking her head to the side, Sara relaxed her stance. "So, what? You all gathered in someone's dorm, put on some David Bowie and smoked a little weed?"

He shrugged. "We tried other stuff too."

Sara pursed her mouth thoughtfully. "I guess you didn't just say no, huh?"

"It wasn't like that." Grissom folded an arm under his head and cast his gaze up to the ceiling, remembering. "For me, it was more out of curiosity. I just wanted to know what it felt like, what it did to your body. Experience it first hand."

"Oh, all in the name of science. I get it."

"It was." He chuckled. "I even wrote a paper on it in my sophomore year."

"Yeah?"

Laughing, he turned toward her. " _Hallucinogens and Perception."_

Sara's brow rose. "I'd like to read it sometime."

"It was bad." Keeping his head on his folded arm, he rolled onto his side toward Sara and stroked his hand to her bare leg. "But enough talking about drugs," he said. "What I really want to know is how you killed the witch next door."


	105. Chapter 105

"She's not next-door any more, remember?"

He smiled. "Quit stalling."

Sara lay down on the bed beside him, mirroring his pose. "We met in the elevator and she…you know…called me more names, so I slapped her." Her lips twitched with a smile. "And she just…dropped dead."

"You slapped her," Grissom repeated, unconvinced.

"Oh, alright. I slugged her one. But she deserved it."

Grissom pinched his lips to stifle his amusement. "You almost sound proud of yourself."

Sara shrugged, smiled. "Didn't know I had it in me."

Grissom fixed her with a hard, disbelieving stare.

"Gil, it was just a dream," she defended.

He made a face. "Well, I dreamed you shot her, straight between the eyes."

Sara burst out laughing. "And where would I have gotten a gun from?"

He waved his hand dismissingly. "You just had it. We had our kits too, and we just cleaned up the place. Think Winston Wolfe in Pulp Fiction. So, huh," he then went on eagerly, "how did we dispose of the body?"

Sara smiled. "We carried her back to her room. You got her undressed—"

"I did?" he exclaimed, wincing at the thought.

Sara's smile widened. "And we put her in the tub."

Grissom frowned. "But that couldn't have worked," he argued vehemently, propping up on an elbow. "First off, all the rooms on the third floor come with showers, not tubs. Second, any self-respecting coroner would notice the perimortem bruising on her face, then the lack of water in her lungs and know she couldn't have drowned."

"Dammit!" she cursed drily, and heaved a put-upon sigh. "I always knew you were the better CSI. Even in dreams."


	106. Chapter 106

"Do you think we could ever fool the police?" Sara asked.

"What, like if we'd committed a real crime?" Grissom said, laughing.

Sara nodded musingly.

"Sure, I think we could do it," he replied. "After all, we pride ourselves on being experts, on knowing all the tricks of the trade."

"You don't think there's something we'd overlook?"

Grissom took a moment to ponder his reply. "Depends if the crime was premeditated or not, I guess. A crime of passion would be harder to cover up."

"Would you do it?"

He frowned. "Do what?"

"Use your expertise to cover up a crime."

"No, never," he replied adamantly, sounding surprised she should even ask the question. "Goes against everything I believe in."

Sara cocked her head to the side interestedly. "Not even if _I'd_ committed the crime?"

His face softened with a knowing smile. "Not even then. You?"

She grinned. "Oh, _I'd_ cover for you."

"You would?"

She gave a slow nod. "In a heartbeat. I'd be Bonnie to your Clyde any day of the week."

His eyes narrowing, Grissom shifted on the bed, then rolled her onto back and moved to straddle her. Gently, his gaze locking to hers, he took hold of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Bonnie to my Clyde, huh?"


	107. Chapter 107

Keeping hold of her wrists, Grissom pressed his lips to hers in a tantalisingly slow and gentle kiss she returned passionately, before he pulled his mouth away and moved to tease her neck, her throat and shoulders.

Her senses instantly reawakened, Sara moaned softly, then closed her eyes and threw her head back, arching her back under him, granting him better access.

He moved between her legs, forcing them apart, while kissing a path to one breast, teasing at the nipple, licking and sucking, before taking it fully in his mouth.

Weakly, she fought against his hold, trying to free her hands to shift the balance of power, or at least equalise it, but he held her fast.

When he was done with that nipple, he trailed his lips to her other breast and started over while Sara could only moan and groan with pleasure, squirm and writhe herself against him powerlessly.

It was good, oh, so very good, but frustratingly nearly not enough.

She wanted more of his touch than he was granting her, wanted to be able to touch and tease him back, give as much as she took, and he wasn't letting her.

"Gil, would you tie me up?"


	108. Chapter 108

Unsure whether he'd heard her right, Grissom loosened his grip on her wrists, then pulled back and met her gaze with a questioning one of his own. "What did you just say?"

"Would you tie me up?" she repeated slowly, her expression deadpan.

He stared at her in utter bewilderment, then laughing uneasily rolled off her. "How did we…get from Bonnie and Clyde to bondage?"

"We didn't. You were pinning me down just then and I was…wondering if that's something you'd like, that's all." He pulled a face, and she shrugged, then arched a brow, waiting for a reply that was a long time coming. "So?"

His mouth opened, then shut and opened again. "Like here?" he said at last. "Now? Or hypothetically?"

She made a shrugging motion. "Like here, now." Shuffling up, she leaned back and slowly spread her arms out against the headboard, holding them up. "Like that."

Grissom licked his lips and let his eyes slowly wander over her body, the intensity of his love and desire for her unconcealed. "You'd like that, would you?" he asked, surprised. "For me to tie you up?"

"Wouldn't you?" she countered softly.

He swallowed. It wasn't something he'd ever tried before – _they'd_ ever tried before. "No," he said simply, honestly. "No, I wouldn't like it. I'd rather you were…" he shrugged, "an equal, a full participant in the…activity." He paused, held her gaze steadily. "Your actions fuel my actions. But if you—"

Sara reached out her hand, covering his mouth, and shook her head slowly. "No," she said in a whisper, and cupping both her hands to his face stroked her lips to his before pulling back. "I was only yanking your chain, and I'm sorry. Our lovemaking is perfect as it is."

Grissom stared at her uncertainly for a long moment, gauging the truth of her words from the look in her eyes, before he nodded her head and a slow smile spread on his face. "Yanking my chain, huh?" he murmured, his brow rising devilishly. "Now, you're talking."


	109. Chapter 109

Roxy was touching up her face when she heard a cart go past her room.

She popped her head out into the corridor to see a cleaning lady letting herself into the room next door with a stack of linen in her arms.

Frowning, she made her way there and smiled uneasily at the cleaning lady currently pulling the cover off the bed.

One quick look around told her what she'd been suspecting for a while now.

The room had been vacated.

"Can I help you with something?" the cleaning lady asked.

"The occupants. They left?"

"No, Ma'am. Changed rooms."

"Changed rooms?"

"I believe so. Bigger room with a tub."

"You know which one?"

"No, Ma'am. Sorry."

Roxy's face darkened, and she turned on her heels, headed straight back to her room.

Oh, so they thought they'd have their fun without her, huh?

"Well, we'll see about that."


	110. Chapter 110

Sara was riding out the last wave of her orgasm when she felt Grissom shudder and then grow still inside her.

A soft smile on her lips, she opened her eyes and caught his tender gaze before easing herself off him and collapsing breathless but sated on top of him.

Grissom kissed the top of her head, then closed his arms around her and she turned her face to the side so her ear lay on his chest.

Closing her eyes, she listened to his racing heart, felt the rise and fall of his chest beneath her, while instinctively matching her breathing to his.

They remained like so, tangled in bed sheets, for a moment, before Sara shifted, gently rolling off him and tucking herself into his side.

"That was good," she whispered, and still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking gave a contented sigh.

Grissom pressed her to him, and smiling she brushed her lips, then her face, to his shoulder.

They were drifting off to sleep when a loud, angry knock sounded at their door.


	111. Chapter 111

Grissom woke with a start, his gaze flicking to the door uncertainly.

Stirring in his arms, Sara opened her eyes. "You okay?" she asked, sleepily.

"I think there's someone at the door."

She pushed up on her elbow. "I thought you said you'd put the do-not-disturb sign on."

"I did."

"Housekeeping maybe?"

There was another loud, forceful knock at the door. Sara turned toward the sound, then refocused wide, alarmed eyes onto her husband. "You don't think it's that crazy woman again, do you?"

Grissom winced, shrugged. "How would she have found us? We were very careful."

"And very quiet." She sighed, turned back toward the door. "Shame I don't have my gun. I'd give her what for."

Grissom smiled. "Oh, I don't know." He crossed his hands behind his head. "I'm quite looking forward to watching a good old-fashion catfight."

Sara laughed. "Oh, I bet you are."

She fixed him with a narrowed stare, and smiling broadly he gave her a wink. Their expressions sobered again, and with a sigh he got out of bed and searched around for some clothes to put on. He shoved his legs into a pair of boxer shorts, then moving to the door slipped on his thermal vest.

"You ready, Bonnie?"

Sara's lips twitched in amusement. "I am, Clyde."

Sitting up in bed, she formed her hand into a gun and pointed it at the door, then reached for the crumpled bed sheet and covered herself and the fake gun with it. Chuckling, Grissom turned the lock before opening the door a crack and popping his head through the gap. His smile vanished instantly. The clerk he had helped clear snow earlier stood there, looking anxious and fidgety and very pale.

"Sorry to be disturbing you, Sir," he said. "But I didn't know what else to do."

"More snow?"

"No, Sir. A body."


	112. Chapter 112

"A body?" Grissom repeated with surprise, glancing at Sara.

The clerk cast an uneasy look up and down the corridor, then lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. "A dead one, yes, Sir."

Stifling a smile, Grissom looked at Sara again. She'd got out of bed and was pulling on clothes. "Here in the hotel, or outside in the cold?"

"Oh, no. Here at the hotel."

"And you're absolutely sure the body's dead?"

"Dead sure, Sir," the clerk replied sombrely. "I saw for myself."

"And you thought…we could help you dispose of the body, maybe? 'Cause my wife and I are experts. We were just discussing how—" Fully dressed now, Sara joined him at the door and nudged her elbow to his side. "Never mind. You called the police?"

"Of course, but they won't be here for some time on account of the blizzard."

Moving forward, Sara opened the door wider and instructed Grissom to finish getting dressed. "Why did you come to us?" she asked.

"Mr Grissom mentioned you were in law-enforcement, and so I thought you'd know what to do."

Sara looked over at Grissom who shrugged his shoulder, and she turned back to the clerk. "Where's the body?"

"On the floor below."

"Any suspicious circs?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Does it look like the person—"

"A woman."

Sara nodded. "Does it look like the woman died from natural causes?"

Grissom returned to the door, and the clerk glanced at him before answering Sara. "Oh, no, ma'am," he said, blanching at the thought. "Not natural at all."


	113. Chapter 113

Grissom and Sara slowed down as they reached the elevator, and then shared puzzled looks when the clerk carried on up toward the staircase.

"If it had happened in the room, it wouldn't be so bad," he said, holding the firedoor open while they caught up to him. "We could just close the door and wait for the police to turn up."

"Where exactly _is_ the body?" Sara asked.

"In the elevator."

Sara's brow rose, and she and Grissom exchanged another long look. _Just like in your dream_ , Grissom's eyes told her, and Sara pulled a face at him.

"I've shut it off," the clerk added, bringing them back to the topic in hand as they went down the stairs, "the elevator, I mean. And set up a screen room divider in front of it so not as to alarm any of the guests."

"Good thinking," Grissom said.

"Paula, the cleaning lady who found the body, is beside herself." The clerk pulled the door to the third floor open, and Grissom and Sara went through. "She called the elevator, and when the doors opened...there _she_ was. She called for help straightaway."

"And when was that?" Sara asked.

"Twenty minutes ago maybe?"

The trio carefully approached the elevator. Aside from the screen propped up in front and the crying woman standing sentry nearby next to a cleaning cart, Sara couldn't see any signs that anything untoward had taken place. The clerk stopped to comfort Paula.

Behind the screen the elevator doors were open, and the body lay prone on the floor, face turned onto its side away from them and at a strange angle. The neck was clearly broken. A head wound was visible under bloodied and matted blonde hair that covered part of the face. From their vantage point, they couldn't see much more.

Frowning, Sara scanned her eyes the length of the body, then turned stricken eyes to her husband. "Oh, my God, Gil, you don't think—"

"Our crazy stalker?" Grissom queried, looking over at her.

"She's wearing different clothes."

"She could have gotten changed."

"This is just like in my dream," Sara gasped.

"Except this time, you didn't do the deed." Grissom narrowed his gaze. "Or did you?"


	114. Chapter 114

Her gaze narrowing Sara play-punched Grissom on the arm, before easing a look toward the clerk, checking that they weren't being overheard.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted, keeping his voice low. "We both know you have the means, and motive. When opportunity knocked, you seized it. I don't blame you; she said some truly horrible things."

"I was in the tub," Sara defended, her smile wide and amused, and pouted her lips in a come-hither look. "If you'll recall."

His poker face slipped, allowing a smile to escape. "Oh, I recall that bit. But I also recall leaving you in there and falling asleep, giving you plenty of time to…you know...slip out of the room and do away with old Misery next door. The dream was an inspired cover story, I'll grant you that."

Sara opened her mouth to retort, then paused and heaving a great put-upon sigh held her arms out in front of her, ready to be handcuffed. "You got me, buster. I did it. I offed the crazy bitch. Now what?"

"Now, I'm going to help you cover it up," he said, giving her a wide smile, and lowering her hands Sara stared at him with disbelief. "But it's going to cost you."

"So, what do we do now?" the clerk asked, making them jump.

Sara and Grissom shared a long 'oh shit! Do you think he heard us?' look.

"Now," Grissom said, smiling as he held Sara's gaze, and turned toward the clerk, "we ascertain if the lady is indeed who we think she is."


	115. Chapter 115

"The woman from 308?" the clerk said in a gasp for disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"No," Grissom said, "which is why we need you to check."

The clerk looked over toward where room 308 was, then nodded his head at Grissom and made his way there. Grissom and Sara watched as he knocked, waited, then knocked again and turning toward them shook his head. With a sigh, Sara turned back to the body and scanned her eyes around the small cab, frowning as she noticed what appeared to be dry blood on the cracked elevator mirror. Grissom appeared to have noticed too. Sara reached for her cell and photographed the body in situ.

"Souvenir shot?" Grissom queried with a frown.

"Evidence." She grinned. "No one at the lab will believe me otherwise."

Grissom pulled a 'fair enough' face. "So what's your first blush?"

"A woman on the prowl like her wouldn't stop at us. Maybe whoever she made a pass at next wasn't as restrained as you were and snapped."

Grissom pursed his mouth as he pondered her theory. "You think me restrained?"

A slow smile spread on Sara's face, and Grissom twisted his lips, feigning injury.

"You don't think that…in the heat of the moment I could snap? I mean, she _was_ pretty insistent and lewd with it."

Sara frowned, and smiling wickedly Grissom waggled his brow.

"You fell asleep in the tub, Sara, giving me plenty of time to slip out of the room and do the deed."

Sara's frown deepened. "No…"

He gave her a mild shrug. "And now, you'll never know."


	116. Chapter 116

The clerk ran a shaky hand through his hair. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we can't move her, if that's what you're suggesting. Only the coroner can do that."

"Not even to take a peek?"

Grissom looked over at Sara and rolled his eyes, then looked up to the ceiling, checking for CCTV cameras.

"No surveillance?" Sara asked, stealing the words from his mouth.

"Not on the floors, no. Just downstairs, in the lobby and reception area."

Sara nodded her understanding, glanced at Grissom, asking with her eyes, "So, what do we do now?"

"We can't leave her here," the clerk said. "We're lucky no one's spotted her yet."

"I think you should be more concerned with the fact that we've got a killer in our midst," Grissom replied

"You don't think—"

Grissom opened his hands in a 'your guess is as good as mine' motion.

"We need to find the woman from 308," Sara said. "What's her name anyway?"

"Yeah," Grissom said, "What _is_ her name?"

"The name's Roxy. Roxy Moon."

Grissom's eyes snapped to Sara's, and together they turned toward the voice.

"Hello Gil, Sara," Roxy purred, beaming at them from the end of the corridor. "Looking for me, are you?"


	117. Chapter 117

Grissom and Sara exchanged a quick glance, and by tacit agreement moved the screen closer to the elevator, hiding the body from view.

"Why don't you take Paula downstairs," Grissom told the clerk quietly, "make her a strong coffee and get her to write down everything she saw. It'll be easier for when the police gets here. Sara and I will stay here and make sure the scene doesn't get disturbed."

The clerk nodded, then went to talk to Paula and together they left via the stairs.

A frown on her face as she watched the duo leave, Roxy walked over to Grissom and Sara. "What's going on?"

"The elevator is out of order," Sara said. Grissom arched a brow at her, and she shrugged.

"That doesn't explain why you've put a screen in front of it."

"The doors are stuck open," Sara replied. "We wouldn't want anyone to fall in." Grissom's brow lifted again, and she pinched her lips to stifle her amusement.

"So why were you looking for me?"

Grissom ran his gaze the length of Roxy's body, paying close attention to her clothing, then her hands, looking for blood transfer or signs of a scuffle, then back to her face. A wide smile was dancing on her lips.

"Like what you see?" she asked, putting one hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side.

Grissom did a double take. "No—yes. I mean…" Giving his head a shake, he put his professional mask back on. "You've lost one of your false nails."

Roxy raised her right hand in front of her and inspected it. "So I have." And then pouting her lips, "Want to help me look for it?"

"I do. Very much so."


	118. Chapter 118

"How about you, Sugar?" Roxy purred, glancing over to Sara and giving her a come-hither look. "Want to join the party?"

Glancing at Grissom with annoyance, Sara stepped forward. "Mrs Moon—"

"Ms," Roxy corrected, smiling brightly. "I'm happily single. And you can call me Roxy."

"Ms Moon," Sara said, emphasising the Ms impatiently, "how did you know to check your right hand first?"

Frowning, Roxy checked said nail again before looking back up at Sara. "Why are you so fixated on my nail?" Her frown morphed into a devilish grin. "You got a nail fetish, or something?"

Sara gave her head a shake. "Can you account for your whereabouts this past hour or so?" Her tone was firm and CSI-like.

Roxy's frown returned. "Honey, what's with all the questioning, huh?"

"Answer the question please," Grissom said, his tone brooking no argument.

Roxy slowly turned batting eyelids on him. "Oh, I get it," she said, her bright smile reappearing. She flicked her eyes over to Sara and then a finger back and forth between the two. "I remember now. You two are into role playing…" Grissom and Sara did double takes, but happy to play along, Roxy brought the finger to her mouth, bit on it teasingly. "This past hour, you say?"

Grissom and Sara exchanged long-suffering looks.

"Well, that's easy. I was in room 204," and then with a slow wink, "having a hoot, of course."


	119. Chapter 119

"So," Roxy said, nodding toward her room, "You coming to help look for that nail, or what?"

"We'll pass, thank you," Sara said firmly, happy to let the police check Roxy's alibi when they got there.

Her smile fading, Roxy refocused on Grissom. "Wife wears the pants, does she?"

Grissom's brow rose; the ghost of a smile tugging on his lips he glanced at Sara. "Oh, she cracks the whip, alright, and not just figuratively." Pausing, he gave Roxy a slow wink. "If you get my drift."

Roxy gave him a long, considering look before flicking her gaze over to Sara uncertainly. "You two are oddballs, you know that, right?"

Her eyes narrowing darkly, Sara took a menacing step toward Roxy who a look of fear flashing across her face hurriedly tottered off toward her room.

"You've changed your tune," Grissom called after her.

Roxy paused, but didn't turn back.

"Only this morning, you thought _we_ were a hoot." He paused to let his words sink in. "We may be oddballs, but who's the slut?"

Squaring up her shoulders, Roxy continued on to her door. With a quick glance in their direction, she fumbled for her key card and quickly let herself in, noisily closing the door after her. Sara turned toward Grissom, her brow raised in a question.

He gave her a mild shrug in reply. "Too much?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

He nodded, then hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the elevator. "Let's get back to work now, shall we?"


	120. Chapter 120

They moved the screen back and once again scanned their eyes over the crime scene. "You think she's our killer?" Grissom mused with a nod at room 308.

"I don't know," Sara replied. "However much I'd like to pin this on her." She let out a giggle.

"What?" Grissom asked, giving her a sideways look.

"Slut, huh? I can't remember the last time I heard you cuss."

Turning back to the body, he gave her a mild shrug. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper, but she was asking for it."

Sara's grin broadened. "I was about to slug her one."

His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I know. And with the police on the way…" he eased a look in her direction, "even Clyde couldn't have saved his Bonnie."

Her expression softening lovingly, Sara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her. His hand lifted, covering hers, and smiling softly he turned his face toward hers.

"I wonder what happened to her," he said, his voice soft and introspective, when she pulled back from him.

"You wish you could take a proper look, don't you?"

Grissom's smile widened in reply.

"Do you miss it?"

"The job? No, not really. But I do miss working with you. I'd forgotten what it's like."

Sara smiled at him, and after tenderly returning the smile he refocused on the body. His smile faded as his gaze narrowed suddenly, and he took a couple of cautious steps closer before crouching down and reaching inside his pocket for his glasses.

"You seen something?" Sara asked, squinting uncertainly over his shoulder.

"I have indeed." Grissom swivelled around on his heels and looked up at her over the top of his glasses. "I think I know who our killer is."


	121. Chapter 121

A/N: Sara's quote at the end is said by Dr Watson to Sherlock Holmes in _A Study in Scarlet._

* * *

"But of course you do," Sara said dryly. "So what is it the killer left behind, huh? A hair? A fibre? A print?"

Smiling, Grissom opened his mouth to answer, but Sara cut him off.

"Oh, don't tell me. A false nail painted Crimson red."

Grissom pulled a face. "You done?"

Sara playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pass me your phone, will you?"

Frowning, she did as bid. Grissom turned the device on, brought up one of the pictures Sara had taken of the scene moments ago and swiped his fingers to the screen, zooming in on a particular area.

"See the discoloration on the carpet here?" he said, pointing to a spot near the victim's right shoulder. "It wasn't there before, or at least it wasn't so pronounced that you'd readily notice it."

Bending down, Sara moved a little closer to take a better look. "Bleach?"

"Maybe."

Sara's eyes widened as realisation dawned. "You think the housekeeper did it?"

He shrugged. "First witness at the crime…"

"…is the first suspect," she finished for him.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I rest my case."

Sara's lips twisted wryly. "'This fellow may be very clever'," she said, "'but he is certainly very conceited.'"

"Why, thank you, Watson."

Grissom's returning smile was wide and indeed more than a little smug.


	122. Chapter 122

Once the Winnipeg police had taken over the crime scene, Grissom and Sara cast one last glance toward room 308 before returning to their room.

Grissom switched the TV on, flicked to a sports channel then eyes intent on the screen made himself comfortable on the bed.

Sara's brow rose. "Well, it's all right for some."

Totally engrossed, he didn't respond.

With a sigh, she moved to the window and stared out at the still falling snow. The weather showed no signs of improving, and Sara didn't look forward to being cooped up in the hotel room all day.

"There's a crossword book in my bag if you want," Grissom said.

Sara turned toward him.

"In the side pocket."

Sara walked over to the bag and was searching for the book when she found a pharmacy bottle with three – no, four – blue pills.

She frowned; _blue_ pills?

She turned the bottle over; it was unnamed and unlabelled.

"No," she muttered to herself, her frown deepening uncertainly, suspiciously, as she glanced from the pills to her husband lying unaware on the bed, then back to the pills again. "Surely not."

If he needed a little help in that department, if his little soldier couldn't stand to attention anymore, she'd know, right?

Her mouth pursed thoughtfully. Looking back, he'd been very…active over the weekend, remarkably so.

"No," she said again, her head shaking in disbelief, and tossed the pill bottle back in his travel bag.

And then taking them out again, "Gil, what are these?"


	123. Chapter 123

"What are what?" Grissom asked distractedly.

Sara tossed the pill bottle onto his lap.

Frowning, he took his eyes off the screen and picked it up. There was a moment's hesitation before he eased a look up toward her. "They're…huh…tablets."

"Yes, I can see that," she replied impatiently. "Are they yours?"

"Oh, huh, yes." Without elaborating, he put the bottle down onto the bedside table and returned his attention to the television.

Sara spread her hands out in frustration. "Well. Are they what I think they are?"

"It depends on what you think they are."

"Gil! Quit playing games with me," she lamented, exasperated now. "How long have you been taking them?"

Grissom pondered his reply. He looked over at her and shrugged. "A couple of years?"

Two years? And she'd never noticed anything was up with him? Her face fell. "That long? And you never thought to mention it?"

"Well, the subject never came up."

She stared at him with disbelief. "The subject never… _came_ _up_? Are you jerking me around?"

Grissom did a double take, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement. He glanced at the pill bottle, then back at Sara again and the penny finally dropped.

At first he felt annoyed she should immediately jump to the wrong conclusion and doubt his sexual competency, his potency, but then he felt amused.

And knew exactly how to get even with her.


	124. Chapter 124

"You weren't meant to find them," Grissom said at last, his shoulder lifting sheepishly.

Sara's expression softened into one of concern, and he knew he had her.

"You're so much younger than I am," he went on in a low voice, "and fitter too. I guess…I've been feeling a little pressured to perform and keep up." A hesitant half-smile formed, tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Literally."

"Oh, Gil." Looking suitably contrite, she sighed and joined him on the bed. "I never meant to put any pressure on you. I just never thought that you― _we_ had any issues."

"I know. And I should have told you. I just…didn't want to disappoint you, or come up short."

"Gil, you could never disappoint me. I love you." She smiled at him softly, lovingly. "And I'm sorry I reacted the way I did on finding the pills. If you'd told me, we could have…dealt with it together." Her smile grew as her gaze flicked to his groin and then back to his face. "I mean, I could have, you know…" She lowered her hand to his pants, slowly pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand in the opening, "Helped you."

He was finding it increasingly hard to keep a straight face. How could a man keep his desire supressed when his manhood was operationally sound? And as he felt himself stir then firm up and finally stand to attention, he wondered how long it would be until she clocked him for the fraud he was.

Not very long, as it turned out.

A frown of puzzlement forming on her face, Sara slowed her ministrations right down before whipping her hand out altogether.

"You dick!"

His brow rose as his smile finally burst through. "Fully functioning, thank you very much."


	125. Chapter 125

Sara narrowed her gaze at him. "How do I know you haven't just popped a pill, huh?"

"Viagra guarantees quick results, but not that quick," Grissom replied with a smug half-smile. "I would have had to anticipate you finding the pills in the first place."

Sara pursed her mouth dubiously, but couldn't keep up the pretence for long. "So, have you ever tried it?"

He frowned. "Viagra? No!"

"I heard most men have. Some women too. Heightens the senses."

Grissom raised his brow interestedly.

She gave him a mild shrug. "Or so I've read."

A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he glanced down at his groin. "So, huh, any chance you might…you know…make good on your promise?"

"In your dreams," she said, laughing.

His expression sobered; his blue eyes darkened. "Oh, you do, often."


	126. Chapter 126

A/N: This one came out of nowhere while I was stuck in traffic after a long day at work yesterday. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara felt tears rise at the love she saw reflected in Grissom's eyes.

He wasn't a man of many words, not when it came to matters of the heart, but when he let them his eyes always said so much.

He opened his arm out for her, and nestling in his side with her head in the crook of his shoulder she closed her eyes peacefully.

She couldn't wait until he was home full time, so these stolen moments became the norm again.

Although she had to admit this latest weekend wasn't one she would forget any time soon.

"You're smiling," he said, and reopening her eyes she looked up toward him watching her.

"I'm happy."


	127. Chapter 127

A/N: For those of you who don't know about the US TV series _Breaking Bad_ , Walter White is the main character and a Chemistry teacher who thinking he's got terminal cancer turns 'bad' and starts making and selling drugs (blue crystal meth pills) so his family is provided for after his death.

* * *

"So," Sara said after a while in companionable silence, pushing up on an elbow. "The little blue pills, what are they?"

A half-smile tugging at his lips, Grissom opened his eyes. "Walter White's blue meth?"

Not thinking the topic in hand a joke, Sara fixed him with a narrowed stare.

He gave a lengthy sigh and folding his arm under his head stared up at the ceiling. "They're anti-inflammatory drugs."

She frowned. "But they're different than your usual ones."

He looked over at her. "I switched brands. These work a lot better and reduce the pain in my knees to almost nothing."

A look of concern filled her features. "Is your arthritis getting worse?"

"A little," he said and shrugged, and she knew he was understating things. Suppressing a smile, he lifted a buttock off the bed and rubbed at his coccyx. "That tumble on the ice the other night made quite an impression."

She laughed. "I bet."

She watched him uncertainly, concernedly, for a few seconds before smiling and leaning in for a kiss. He didn't like discussing his aches and pains, said they made him feel old, and so she dropped the subject. Turning toward the window, she stared at the still falling snow and sighed.

"Come on," he said, zipping up his fly before getting up off the bed. "Grab your coat. I'm taking you out."


	128. Chapter 128

"So," Sara said as they took a right out of the hotel, her speech muffled by the scarf covering her mouth, "Where are we going?"

"Out for lunch."

She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Grissom lamented. "I'm getting peckish."

Her brow rose. "But the hotel's organising a buffet."

"I need to stretch my legs a little too, get some fresh air. We're not going far."

She frowned. "You got a place in mind?"

"I have."

The certainty in his voice gave Sara pause. "What if it's closed?"

"It won't be. Trust me, will you? You won't regret it."

Perplexed, Sara looked all around them for a restaurant of sorts, a diner maybe, then up at the sky when she came up blank. Snow fell on her sunglasses, and she brushed it off.

"Come on," Grissom said, offering her his arm. "Before we turn to snow people."

Sara smiled, then slipped her gloved hand in the crook of his elbow and they set off again, deep icy snow crunching underfoot. They rounded the corner onto the main road, and stopping Grissom turned toward her and smiled. What he had to smile about, she didn't know. She couldn't feel her toes anymore, or anything else for that matter, and it was making her grumpy.

"Always fresh, Sara," he said with a nod at the building across the road. "Always."

Sara frowned as she followed his eyeline, before her face softened with a smile as understanding finally dawned. "Oh, you're a genius."

Grissom beamed at her smugly. "Worth the trek to get here?"

"Definitely."


	129. Chapter 129

"'You've always got time for Tim Hortons'," Sara quoted cheerfully.

"I'm as good as my word," Grissom acquiesced with a nod and a smile.

Sara frowned.

"I still owe you a hot chocolate as I recall." And then when her frown deepened quizzically, "Yesterday? The snowball down your back?"

Sara's face lit up with recollection, but her reply was interrupted by the long honking of a truck horn. Sara startled, and her eyes widening quickly stepped as far back from the edge of the kerb as she could.

Grissom, however, wasn't as quick. And as the municipal snow plough drove past he was sprayed with snow.

Sara winced.

"Don't," he warned. "Don't say it."

Sara pinched her lips, but didn't manage to suppress her amusement. "I won't."

"But you're thinking it, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

Karma was indeed a bitch.


	130. Chapter 130

A/N: Timbits is the brand name of a bite-sized confectionery sold at Tim Hortons. They look like doughnut holes, and probably taste like it, but I am assured they are not. :-)

* * *

"You okay?"

Grissom lifted a pitiful shoulder. "I'll live."

Sara gave him an indulgent smile and an affectionate rub of the arm. After carefully checking both sides of the roads were clear, they finally stepped off their mound of snow and crossed over. The lights were on inside Tim Hortons', like a beacon calling to them, warm and welcoming, and Sara quickened her pace at the prospect of the white hot chocolate she'd soon be indulging in. Several pairs of skis stood outside the main doors, planted into the snow, and the pair shared a look of surprise.

"Did you know that Canadians eat more doughnuts per capita than any other nation?" Grissom asked. "Even the US?"

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "Strangely enough I did not know that. No."

"Well, now you do."

They stomped snow off their boots and brushed more snow off their clothing, before Grissom pulled the door open and they went in. A whoosh of hot air blew down on them from the heater above the door, and pulling the scarf off her face Sara exhaled a long breath.

Grissom removed his gloves, sunglasses and trapper hat. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright, happy and laughing, a look Sara knew she mirrored. The place was surprisingly busy, busier than one would expect on such a day, and again they exchanged a look before they joined the short line at the counter.

"What can I get you guys?"

Sara glanced at Grissom, then went for it. "I'll have a white hot chocolate, a bowl of roasted red pepper Gouda soup and a plain bagel. Toasted. No butter."

"Eat in or to go?"

"Eat in."

"And I'll have a cup of dark roast coffee and a bowl of chili with French bread." Grissom waited for the attendant to finish entering the order into the computer to add, "And we'll have a snack pack of ten Timbits. Make that to go. A selection. You surprise us."

Sara arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? You don't think ten's enough?" And then, turning back to the attendant, "She's right. Make that twenty."


	131. Chapter 131

Carrying their hot drinks and snack box of Timbits, Sara and Grissom found a table near a heat source.

Their food would be brought to them when ready.

They removed their jackets and hung them to dry on the back of empty chairs, then took seats across from each other.

A wall-mounted TV, its sound muted, showed a weather update, and Grissom turned to it with interest.

What were the chances, Sara wondered, that the airport would be shut for a second day?

A wistful smile on her face, she swiped her fingertip over the whipped cream and sprinkled cocoa powder topping her hot chocolate, and her gaze on the images on the screen brought it to her lips.

"Thank you for a memorable weekend," she said, her tone soft and introspective, as finally she took a sip of her drink, "In more ways than one."

Grissom turned back to her and smiled tenderly. Their smiles lingered as they stared at each other softly, before Grissom motioned for her to wipe her upper lip. Giggling, she did. Then he picked up his cup and was bringing it to his mouth when he paused.

"Something wrong with your coffee?" she asked. "You want me to get a replacement?"

"No." His lips twitching with giddiness, he set the cup down and Sara watched with puzzlement as he carefully rolled up the rim, then turned the cup toward her and pointed at some tiny writing at the top. "There's a competition, see? You roll up the rim of your cup to see if you've won."

"And?"

He shrugged. "I lost." He nodded toward her cup. "You?"

Sara studied her cup for a moment before looking up with a playful smile. "You'll have to wait until I've finished drinking to find out."

Grissom pursed his mouth. "You could be sitting on a gold mine. Some of the prizes are…considerable."

"Still." She held his gaze levelly, knowing her nonchalance would annoy him.

And it did. "Spoilsport."


	132. Chapter 132

Grissom opened the snack box and after careful perusal helped himself to a chocolate-glazed Timbit he swiftly popped into his mouth – whole.

"Hey! I thought we were keeping these for later," Sara playfully remonstrated.

"One won't hurt," he replied, chewing. "And besides, thanks to you we have more than plenty."

Sara scoffed. "It's not my fault you misinterpreted my eyebrow raise."

Grissom gave her a playful wink, and despite herself she couldn't help but smile.

"Have one," he insisted, licking sugar off his fingers. "Or I'll have to even out the numbers."

Sara's smile grew, her hesitation short-lived. "What are they, anyway?" she asked, picking one and inspecting it. "Doughnut holes?"

A voice startled them before Grissom could reply. "They might look like doughnut holes, and even taste like it, but doughnut holes they're not. They're made with their own cutter."

The tirade was delivered in good-humour, if slightly defensively.

Sara exchanged a look and stifled smile with Grissom before raising sheepish eyes to the server.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to insult this great…cultural icon."

The server placed Grissom and Sara's food orders in front of them. "No harm done. Enjoy your meal!"

Grissom laughed. "Told you. They take their doughnuts seriously here. They don't call Canada the Timbit nation for nothing."

Sara studied the lemon glazed Timbit she was still holding between dainty fingers. "It's a doughnut hole."

And following Grissom's lead earlier popped it whole into her mouth.


	133. Chapter 133

"Oh, no."

Grissom looked up from his chilli. "What's wrong?"

Sara's spoon was half-way to her mouth, her head slightly bent forward, as she stared at the restaurant entrance doors from the top corner of her eyes. "Look who's just come in."

Frowning, Grissom wiped his mouth with the napkin and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Don't look!" Sara barked in a loud whisper, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Or she'll see you. And then what?"

Grissom's expression mirrored his puzzlement. "Who will see me?" he asked, fixing Sara with a narrowed stare.

But she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes flickered about, discreetly tracking their target as it moved. "Just…turn your body slightly round to the right," she instructed in a murmur, "And pretend you're watching the television or something."

Grissom let out an exasperated sigh, but kept his voice down nevertheless. "Sara, unless you tell me who's there, I'm going to turn around and look for myself."

"No!"

Had the extreme weather pushed her over the edge, he wondered worriedly?

"Sara?"

Finally meeting his gaze, Sara pinched her lips but didn't manage to stifle her smile. "She called you a hottie. Can you believe it?"


	134. Chapter 134

A/N: Thank you so much for yours reviews. It's heart-warming to know you're still enjoying the story, and incredible that the ideas are still coming. Each and every one of your comments is appreciated and often an unexpected source of news ideas. So keep them coming. Long live CSI and GSR, in this fandom anyway.

* * *

"She called you a hottie. Can you believe it?"

Finally realising who Sara was talking about, Grissom pulled a mock-offended face. "Well, _I_ can. Even if you can't."

Sara's smile widened. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." Her expression turned diffident. "It's just that…well, you're _my_ hottie and no one else's."

A smug smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad to hear it."

They stared at each other lovingly for a moment until catching herself Sara glanced over to the food counter. "Oh, no," she muttered, raising her hand to the side of her face and turning away, as if to hide.

Grissom's smile vanished. "What now?" he asked, fidgeting in his seat, desperate to turn to look but refraining to.

"She's coming over. What do we do? Make a run for it?"

Grissom's face lit up wickedly. "No. We let her come."

Sara's eyes narrowed beseechingly, questioningly.

"Trust me, will you? I know what I'm doing."


	135. Chapter 135

"Follow my lead," Grissom whispered, easing a discreet look over his shoulder. And when Roxy was closing in on them, "Stand up."

Sara's face creased in puzzlement.

"Stand up," he repeated quietly, but forcefully.

"Are we leaving?" she asked with her eyes.

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her sharply, telling her just to play along, and looking a little bewildered Sara pushed to her feet. He stood up too and locked gazes with her, then reaching for her hand smiled lovingly before gently pulling her to him. If she didn't know better she'd think he was about to drop down to one knee and propose.

She frowned. He wasn't, was he?


	136. Chapter 136

Grissom stretched across the table, closing the distance between them, and Sara's expression relaxed into a smile as finally she read his intention.

He didn't go down on one knee, but instead softly touched his lips to hers. The kiss, tentative and gentle at first, soon became sensual, almost passionate, but not so much that it would turn heads or come across as distasteful.

Quite the opposite, in fact. It was subtle, and filled with a tenderness and candour he normally kept for behind closed doors and that caught Sara totally off-guard.

Grissom pulled back and gave her a quick wink, and she could only stare back at him speechless, breathless, and very much aroused. This was so out of character for him, but such a turn-on. How he could just turn on the charm and leave her weak at the knees like that she didn't know.

She glanced at Roxy standing there open-mouthed and equally speechless, breathless and no doubt very much aroused too, and felt happy.

Grissom nodded at the snack box of Timbits in Roxy's hand. "Unlike these," he said, "We're not for sharing. So run along and don't bother us again."


	137. Chapter 137

"There's no need to take that tone, or for _that_ …display," Roxy said, sounding tired and deflated. She wore a faux-fur coat with matching toque over her jumpsuit and snow boots, and for the first time Sara saw a lonely, old woman hiding behind the garish façade. "I got the message earlier."

Sara and Grissom exchanged a look and pinched smiles.

"Why are you following us around then?" Sara asked.

"Oh, honey, get over yourself. I'm not…following you around." Roxy lifted the box of Timbits and the large cup of coffee she was holding, and flashed a quick smile. "I just needed a little comfort food, is all."

"Then why did you come over?"

Roxy refocused on Grissom. "I thought you'd want to know the police have made an arrest. You know, the dead body in the elevator you were so interested in?"

Grissom's brow rose, and he shared another look with Sara. "The housekeeper," he stated with a knowing twist of his lips.

"No," Roxy said, looking puzzled, "The husband. The husband did it. Confessed to it apparently. Crime of passion they said." She frowned, and leaning toward Sara lowered her voice to a whisper. "Had a jealous streak from what I heard. A little like…" she gave an imperceptible nod toward Grissom, "you know…" and let her words trail off meaningfully. "I should watch my back if I were you."

Anger flared up inside Sara. "And maybe you should stop spending so much time on yours."


	138. Chapter 138

Roxy squared her shoulders, then turned on her heels and stomped off, and sitting down Grissom resumed eating.

"Remind me never to get on your wrong side," he said, bringing a forkful of now lukewarm chili to his mouth.

Sara sat down and picked up her spoon. "Yeah, well. She should have gotten her facts straight. We both know I'm the jealous one in the relationship."

Grissom laughed, but wisely refrained from commenting. "You think we're shot of her?"

"I hope so. We haven't got enough time left to be wasting it with the likes of her."

They shared a long look and then burst into muffled laughter.

"I kind of feel bad," Grissom said. "That stunt I pulled, it was childish and a little cruel."

"Cruel? I don't think so." A dreamy smile spread over Sara's features, and she repressed a shiver. "That kiss was the stuff of movies."

"You think so?" he asked, feigning coyness.

"I know so, and so do you. So stop pretending otherwise. You knew exactly what effect that kiss would have on me, and her."

Grissom's lips twitched with pleasure.

"Unlike these," she went on, mimicking his voice, "we're not for sharing." Her expression darkened as she caught his smiling eyes and dropped her voice to a low, husky whisper. "I liked it. I liked it a lot."


	139. Chapter 139

"I thought you were going to propose to me then."

"When?" Grissom exclaimed, surprised.

A dreamy smile formed on her lips. "Just then. When you moved to kiss me. You had that look in your eyes."

He frowned. "What look?"

"The same look you had when you proposed to me the first time." Her smile broadened pleasurably. "And the second."

Grissom's expression softened lovingly. His eyes darkened, then sharpened on her, until once again she could see them, feel them caressing her face. "This look?"

Laughing, Sara shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah. This look. Gets me every time."

"But you know, technically, for me to be able to propose to you again we'd have to get divorced first."

Sara opened her mouth to retort, but all that came out was a long sigh, and again she shook her head in disbelief. How could he be so romantic one minute and then so pragmatic the next?

"Pop," she said quietly.

He frowned. "Pop?"

"Yeah," she said flatly. "My happy bubble, I think I just heard it pop."


	140. Chapter 140

A/N: Maybe not quite M, but very near—I think.

Thanks as always for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Grissom checked the stall was empty, pulled her inside after him and after securing the bolt pinned her against the door.

His breathing was heavy, his gaze dark, penetrating, captivating, as he made his meaning clear.

Sara opened her mouth, her breaths coming in small needy pants, and licked her lips.

He drew in a sharp breath, then cupped his hands to her face and brought his lips to hers in a crushing, lust-filled kiss.

Her hands moved to the waistband of his pants, pulling him to her before making quick work of the belt and zipper.

"Sara…"

His mouth trailed down to her chin, her neck, then back up to her face, while his hands pulled at her clothes, slipping under her turtleneck and vest, sliding down her pants, her panties, stroking and rubbing before pushing both down to her thighs.

"Sara."

With a quiet moan, Sara threw her head back, then shifted her feet, spreading her legs as widely apart as she could.

Her eyes closed at the heady feeling, at the rush of sensations washing over her, and she reached for him and gently guided him to her while he continued teasing her skin with his tongue.

"Sara?"

Sara startled, briefly disorientated until her eyes widened and looking around a little sheepishly took stock of her surroundings.

"Sorry. I was…" She refocused a dreamy smile on Grissom, gave her head a shake and shifted on her seat to ease the throbbing heat between her legs, "…daydreaming."

His mouth twisted wryly, knowingly. "The bubble reinflate for you?"

Feeling herself flush, Sara cast a quick, self-conscious look around the restaurant. "Yeah, it did. How do you know?"

"I was there, wasn't I?" he said softy, confidently.

A wide, pleasurable smile spread across her face. "Yeah. You were."

"Come on," he said, quickly pushing to his feet. "Let's head back and finish what you started."


	141. Chapter 141

Once again bundled up, they were headed for the exit when Grissom quickly retraced his steps and grabbed Sara's empty hot chocolate cup from the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.

"The competition," he said, pulling off the lid and tossing it onto the table. "You didn't roll up your rim. You might not be bothered, but I am."

Sara scoffed. "I never win anything; you know that."

"Well, with that attitude, you never will."

Sara pulled a face, and Grissom deftly began rolling up the rim of the cup.

"Wait!" Sara said, and snatched the cup from him.

It was his turn to be puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"It's my cup. _I_ get to roll up the rim."

Mouth twisted in frustration, Grissom watched intently as Sara pulled off her gloves and clumsily rolled up the rim. Her face lit up with a grin and she looked up at him.

"You've won, haven't you?" he said, dejectedly.

Her grin widened. "Says here, 'Win. Gagnez un baiser'."

Grissom laughed. "Good one."

"Come on, pay up," she said, tapping her finger to her lips, demanding her kiss.

And he obliged. Gladly.


	142. Chapter 142

As she chomped her way through the box of Timbits, Roxy felt miserable. She couldn't wait to leave Winnipeg and go back home to Flin Flon.

She took a sip of her double-double to rinse down a particularly delectable jelly-filled treat, looked up and froze.

For, through the plate-glass wall mirror in front of her, she caught sight of Grissom and Sara standing near their table, laughing and then – her eyes widened theatrically – kissing.

 _Did they ever stop?_ she bemoaned pitifully, her eyes glued to the pair.

It wasn't a full-blown kiss, not like his previous display, not one that made your toes curl, but a soft peck of the lips that hit the spot just the same.

Her heartbeat quickening, Roxy averted her gaze, put down her cup and slowly finished her mouthful.

Keeping her head bowed, she looked back up. Watching them through her eyelashes, she reached into the box for another Timbit she automatically brought to her lips, then frustratingly tossed back in.

 _Comfort food, my ass,_ she thought, her appetite well and truly ruined.


	143. Chapter 143

"So," Grissom said, nodding at the cup in Sara's hand as they stood outside the restaurant, "All kissing aside. What's the prize? The real prize."

"How do you know I won?"

"You wouldn't still be carrying the cup if you hadn't."

Sara pulled a face at his smugness. "A snack box of Timbits," she replied. "Can you believe it?"

Grissom glanced at the half-eaten box of Timbits he was holding and smirked. "Typical."

"I thought you could take the cup with you," she said, musingly. "Claim the prize when you're back in Flin Flon. That way you can treat yourself and think of me—think of us, here, now."

A pleasurable smile formed on Grissom's lips. "I don't need any Timbits to think of you, or of us. No, you keep it. Claim the prize at the airport before you leave."

Her expression darkened at the thought of having to part again. "You sure?"

"Positive. You can spread a little love around the lab." He clapped his gloved hands together and offered her his arm. "Come on, let's make tracks." And then, chuckling at his own words, "Literally."


	144. Chapter 144

"So, how about that huh?" Sara mused as they walked. It had stopped snowing now, and a tentative sun shone, gently warming her face. "The husband did it." And then with a hint of sarcasm, "Who'd have thought?"

Grissom scoffed. "Not me, that's for sure. I'd pegged the housekeeper for it."

Stifling a grin at his despondent tone, Sara playfully nudged his side. "Worried you've lost your touch?"

"Now who's bursting bubbles?" With a sigh, he stopped in his tracks and turned toward her, and she followed suit. His expression was solemn, his tone matter-of-fact as he spoke. "Sara, I haven't been a CSI in seven years. It's only to be expected."

Mischief in her eyes, she grabbed at his coat and gently tugged her to him. "There's an easy fix."

His face softened into a half-smile. "Oh, and what's that?"

Rising on her tiptoes, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Be a CSI again."


	145. Chapter 145

"Sara," Grissom said, somewhat disparagingly, "we've talked about this."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, even in jest. Especially as you said that you were coming home for good after this job."

"I did." He sighed, then nodded his head and turned back to the road. Once again linking arms, they resumed walking. "You know I've moved on from that. I don't miss the job at all." His face softening with a smile, he looked over at her. "Maybe, if Mohammed can't come to the mountain, the mountain needs to go to him."

Sara frowned. "Are you suggesting I come and work with you? At the body farm?"

He shrugged. "Think about it. You could take a leave of absence. Another month, and it'll start thawing."

"It?"

Grissom smiled. "Alright— _They'll_ start thawing. That's when the fun begins. And the hard graft."

Sara made a musing sound. "Gee, I don't know." She raised her hands and tipped them up and down as if they were scales. "Researching rates of decay and PMI in cold climates or doing what I'm good at in the heat."

Grissom laughed. "It was worth a shot."


	146. Chapter 146

A/N: The quote at the end is from William Blake. I'm sure Blake didn't mean his words the way Grissom is interpreting them. ;-)

* * *

"I don't know what was worse then," Sara said, as they neared the hotel.

"How do you mean?"

"You calling yourself Mohammed, or me a mountain."

Grissom laughed, but his amusement soon petered when Sara narrowed her eyes at him. His lips twitched as he ran his gaze down the length of her body, appraising and appreciative, and she knew he was trying to come up with a witty retort.

"I'd cut my losses right now, if I were you," she warned teasingly.

His brow rose. "You think so?"

She gave a lengthy sigh. "Go on."

"'Great things are done when men and mountains meet'," he said in a low, gravelly voice.

The warm flush that spread from her neck to her cheeks, down her chest and belly, all the way to the tip of her fingers and toes was as unexpected as it was welcomed in those frigid temperatures.


	147. Chapter 147

They reached the hotel, and Grissom stopped, looked up to the bright sky. The clerk was clearing snow again, and Grissom raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the blower. "So what do we do now?"

Sara's brow narrowed. "But I thought—you said…"

Grissom's lips pulled into a knowing smile. "We got plenty of time for that. It'd be a shame to lock ourselves up in the room when it's so nice out here."

The clerk looked up and nodded at them, then returned to work. Aggrieved, Sara wrapped her arms around herself and stamped her feet, the effect of her hot flush instantly gone. "Gil," she said, turning toward the entrance, "I'm cold. Let's go inside."

Grissom pulled a face, then motioned at the clerk. "We could always…"

"What? No!"

He shrugged. "You'd enjoy having a go, I know you would. And besides, that'd warm you up."

"I can think of other ways to warm up," she snapped. "And none of them involve a snow blower."


	148. Chapter 148

Sara unzipped her down coat, removed her hat and gloves and fluffing her hair up moved over to a display stand near the front desk. Grissom was still outside, talking to the clerk, and once again she wondered at this newfound fixation with snow blowers.

Idly she unrolled her scarf and scanned her eyes over the stacks of brochures advertising local attractions, landmarks to visit and restaurants to try, before finally selecting a leaflet advertising skiing and tubing, lamenting the fact that it was located some 25 miles away from Winnipeg. Tubing could have been fun. Then she remembered Grissom and his sore bottom and smiled.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Sara turned toward the voice with a start. "I'm sorry?"

"I believe it was fate that put you here, at this very moment. Do you believe in it?"

Sara stared at the man with disbelief. He had to be pushing eighty, and she admired his pluck. She glanced around – Grissom was still nowhere to be seen – and opened her mouth to let him down gently.

"I don't mean to bother you," the man went on softly. "It's just that…well, we need an extra pair of hands. To make up the numbers, like. And you seem…at a loss. Not a lot to do in this weather, eh? So, how about it? Do you play poker?"

Sara's brow rose. She was about to make her excuses when a proprietary arm draped around her shoulders.

"Poker?" Grissom said, a giddy lilt to his voice. "Sure she does. And so do I."


	149. Chapter 149

"I'm Mervin," the man said.

"I'm Gil. And this is Sara, my wife."

Mervin smiled, then led the way to the breakfast room and his hand moving to the small of her back Grissom steered Sara forward. She let out an audible sigh that had him turn toward her.

"You're toast," she mouthed, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

He beamed at her. "What?" he defended, feigning ignorance, or was it innocence?

They paused at the threshold, and Sara looked around with surprise. The place was almost as busy as it had been during breakfast. Some people were reading the paper, others were bent over iPads and laptops, or chatting quietly, playing card or – her gaze alighted on a trio poring over a Scrabble board – games.

Roxy was not among them.

"Half-an-hour," he whispered in her ear. "An hour at the most, I promise. Call it a pregame warmup."

Sara did a double take, then fixed him with a questioning look, and looking rather pleased with himself he waggled his brow at her.

"Relax, will you? It's poker. It's going to be fun."


	150. Chapter 150

A/N: This is the 150th drabble. Can you believe it?! I wanted it to be a little special – so, I wrote the end line in recognition of one of my favourite scenes in one of my favourite episodes. You'll recognise it.

* * *

Sara was moving forward when Grissom held her back by the elbow. "How much cash you got on you?" he asked.

She frowned. "Not much. Ten bucks maybe? More in US dollars. Why?"

With a sigh, he slipped his hand in his pants pocket, feeling for loose change. "Well, that's not going to get us far."

" _Us_?" she queried. "I thought there was no 'us' in poker, that it was each man for himself."

Grissom shrugged her comment off.

"You're not thinking of cheating, are you?"

"No. Of course not."

His hurt look made her smile. "Besides, look at them, Gil," she said, discreetly nodding toward Mervin and the elderly woman playing a game of patience he was talking to. "We're not playing for money."

"Sure we are. Poker without money is like…it's like sex without love. It's pointless, Sara."


	151. Chapter 151

"You're so cocksure, it's unbelievable."

"I'm confident, Sara. That's not the same thing. In fact, I resent the implication."

Sara smiled. "As I recall, last time we played, I won."

Again, he waved her comment off. "I was distracted."

She stifled her smile. "You were, weren't you? How do you know you won't get distracted again?"

Grissom smiled to himself.

"What?"

"You won't be stripping, will you?"

Sara's brow rose. "There's an idea. If you're so hell-bent on betting."

"No thanks. All that loose, hanging flesh on show?" He winced. "And I'm talking of myself, here."

Sara laughed. "For my eyes only, huh?"

His expression softened. "You betcha."


	152. Chapter 152

Mervin introduced the pair to Doris, his wife of fifty-two years, and then took the seat across from her, leaving Grissom and Sara to sit on opposite sides of each other. They took off their coats, draping them over the back of the chairs.

Unsure what to do with it, Grissom set the box of Timbits down on the corner of the table next to him. Without a word, Doris gathered the cards from her game of patience and expertly began shuffling them. Sara looked over at Grissom and arched a brow.

"Standard 5-card draw all right with you?" Mervin asked.

"Sure," Grissom said, glancing at Sara and shrugging.

Doris placed the deck of cards in front of Grissom for him to deal. "Playing for Timbits, are we?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

Sara flicked her eyes from Grissom to Doris, then to Mervin and back to Grissom again.

She had a feeling they were being played.


	153. Chapter 153

Grissom gave Doris a congenial smile. "Would you like one?" he asked, opening the box of Timbits and proffering it to her.

"I never say no to a Timbit," Doris said, pursing her face favourably, and idly Sara wondered whether she was quoting an ad campaign for Tim Hortons.

Grissom eased a look at Sara, and when she subtly narrowed her gaze in a What-the-hell-are-you-doing? manner he gave her the smallest of winks. So, he'd picked up the vibes too, she thought, and was deliberately playing into their hands.

Leaning forward, Doris hesitantly hovered her hand over the box, picked a chocolate-glazed Timbit she plopped into her mouth and immediately reached for a second one. "Thanks," she said, mid-chew. "I find that one never quite hits the spot."

Mervin moved forward too and, bushy eyebrows arching, took a peek inside the box. "May I?" he asked, lifting his hand to the box.

So the old folks thought they could play them for fools and get away with it?

Sara's smile twisted into a sneer.

They had another thing coming.


	154. Chapter 154

"So what are we playing for?" Grissom asked, picking up the deck of card, ready to deal.

"Well, we can't be seen to be playing for money now, can we?" Mervin replied, "That'd be gambling." And then lowering his voice to a whisper, "We could get arrested."

Grissom and Sara shared a complicit look and smile. Now wasn't the time to mention they came from the gambling capital of the world or were in law-enforcement.

"Why don't we use M&M's?" Doris suggested. "There's a vending machine in the lobby. Poker without stakes is no fun. We could…give each colour a value. Use them as chips, like."

Grissom fixed Sara with an I-told-you-so look.

"And then what?" she asked, deciding to play dumb. "The winner gets to eat the proceeds?"

Mervin gave her a toothy grin. "Oh, I like you. I like you a lot."

Sara gave Grissom a pointed look and Mervin a wide smile.

Mervin winked at her, then stood up and fished in his pocket for a ten-dollar bill. "Here," he said, pushing the note in Grissom's hand, "Go buy as much as there is."


	155. Chapter 155

"You play much?" Mervin asked Sara as soon as Grissom was out of sight.

Sara refocused on the old man. "Not much, no."

"And your…husband?" Doris queried casually enough, but Sara wasn't fooled.

Sara turned to Doris, faked a smile. "No, not really." Well, not anymore anyway, she thought, the smile tugging at her lips now wry and knowing. And then flicking her eyes between the two, "You?"

The old couple exchanged a look. "Oh, we dabble. A little harmless fun, eh?"

Sara nodded her head, glanced toward the door leading to the lobby where Grissom had disappeared to, then exchanged more looks and stiff smiles with her opponents while inwardly cursing Mervin for coming up to her and Grissom for accepting the offer. She was about to make her excuses when Grissom hurried back into the room.

"Sorry to be so long," he said, "I went to the gents." He dumped four bags of Skittles candy in the centre of the table. "There were all out of M&Ms, so I improvised."

Sara's brow arched; she hadn't tasted the rainbow in years. "Skittles?"

Grissom sat down, locked gazes with her. He had that smug look about his face. "There are fifty-four Skittles pieces in a pack, which is more than there would be M&M's." He turned to Mervin, gave an easy shrug and put on a passable Canuck accent. "That way we get more for our money, eh?"


	156. Chapter 156

A/N: I can't play poker, in fact I've never played, but I've read the rules extensively. :-) If you spot any mistakes, in the game or terminology, please let me know and I'll fix them.

Thanks to all of you who have offered advice and links on where to find help. I appreciate it.

* * *

Grissom tore open the bags, emptied them out onto the table and sorted the Skittles into colours.

He counted them, then shared them out equally so everyone had similar amounts.

A cash value was allocated to each colour.

The few Skittles left in the middle of the table would be added to the first pot.

The payment of a yellow Skittle as ante for each game was agreed on, and finally the game was under way.

Grissom dealt everyone five cards.

Mervin, sitting on Grissom's left and first to bet, looked at his cards once, then tossed a red Skittle into the middle of the table.

Sara, holding nothing of value in her hand, added a red Skittle to the pot and after a moment's hesitation shrugged and followed with an orange one. She picked up a lime Skittle, popped it into her mouth, then looked up at Grissom who smiled and winked at her.

"Don't eat all of them," his twinkling eyes told her. "Or you'll have nothing left to bet with."

"I'll write you an IOU," she replied with a smile.

"And I'll cash it in."

He was enjoying himself, and she found that she was too.


	157. Chapter 157

Once the draw round was completed and they'd exchanged some of their cards in the hope of having a better hand, Mervin began the second round of betting, confidently tossing a handful of Skittles into the pot, with Sara more sedately following suit. She had a pair of sixes, nothing to write home about. Doris placed her bet, then turned to Grissom expectantly.

"You got to watch her," Grissom said, indicating Sara, and leaning conspiratorially toward Mervin lowered his voice. "Last time we played I ended up in my skivvies."

If Grissom was trying to distract his opponents' attention from the game, it was working. Doris did a double take at Grissom's words, then ran an appreciative eye over him, while his eyes widening with glee Mervin turned to look at Sara.

"Gil," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intent scrutiny, "Your turn to play."

"Yes, Gil, your turn to play," Doris echoed playfully.

Grissom looked at the pot on the table and then at his cards, and pulled a face before letting out a long sigh and folding his hand. "I got nothing."

"Sure you do," Mervin said, his bright eyes still fixed on Sara. "You got a beautiful wife."


	158. Chapter 158

Grissom registered a look of surprise. He didn't know whether to feel upset or proud by Mervin's comment, but he certainly didn't like the connotation. Was the old man suggesting that he wouldn't mind it if Grissom put Sara up as a stake should he run out of Skittles?

He was about to put Mervin in his place when Doris beat him to it.

"And so do you, Mervin Baxter!" she exclaimed, bursting out laughing, implying that he too had a beautiful wife. "So don't you forget it." Then as an aside to Grissom and Sara, "Don't mind him. He doesn't mean any harm by it. He's just an old flirt with ideas above his station, and his potency," she added with a pointed look at her husband.

Barely able to contain her amusement, Sara pinched her lips then eased a look at Mervin, who not in the least bothered by his wife's put-down grinned at her.

"Now quit your dillydallying," Doris went on without pausing for breath, "and show us what you've got. It's showdown time."


	159. Chapter 159

"Now, now, Dori, don't get your panties in a knot. I was just trying to put them off their game." The smile ever twitching on his lips, Mervin laid his cards on the table. "Ace-king high. Beat that, losers."

Sara's brow rose, but her smile was wide and giddy as glancing at Grissom she proudly showed her pair of sixes, thus beating Mervin's hand. The old man heaved a great sigh, but raised his hands magnanimously, and all eyes turned to Doris expectantly.

"And my two ladies beat your sixes," Doris said, smiling widely as she revealed her hand. "Bad luck." Reaching forward, she cupped her hands around the small pile of Skittles in the middle of the table and swept it toward her.

"I think _she's_ the one to watch," Sara remarked pleasantly, as Grissom gathered up the cards.

"Oh, she's a shark, alright," Mervin said, holding his wife's gaze.

"Not a shark. Just sharp." Doris picked up a small handful of Skittles and dropped them into her mouth.

Her eyes narrowing, Sara looked over at Grissom for an explanation.

"Either way you look at it," Grissom told her, "It means she's an expert gambler."

"And so are you," Doris retorted, meeting Grissom's gaze steadily. "So quit the play-acting and let's play poker, shall we?"


	160. Chapter 160

Grissom's demeanour transformed after that. His expression sobered, his gaze narrowed.

He sat that little bit straighter, looked that little bit sharper, darker and meaner.

His poker face was on.

Doris had called his bluff, and he didn't like it. His pride was at stake.

A couple of rounds were played. Doris won them both.

Not a word was spoken.

The pressure was getting to him, Sara could tell, even if he concealed it well.

A new hand was dealt, bidding and betting done.

Cards were exchanged, more betting ensued.

Mervin folded with a heavy sigh and a shake of the head.

Sara watched Grissom all the while, trying but failing to suppress her smiles.

He wouldn't meet her eye.

She liked this dark, broody side of him. His focused intensity.

It turned her on.

She couldn't wait to get him back to the bedroom, and have that focused intensity directed at her.


	161. Chapter 161

Mervin dealt everyone cards. Sara checked hers, then bid her customary two Skittles.

Grissom had won the previous round, but you wouldn't know it from the look on his face.

He was taking this game far too seriously.

The mood needed lightening, and she knew just the way.

As surreptitiously as she could she crossed her right leg over her left under the table, tugged at the double knot on her right boot and loosened the lace.

When her turn came again, she exchanged two cards – a seven of clubs and a ten of hearts.

Discreetly, she lowered her right foot to the floor and wriggled it loose inside the boot until using her other foot as leverage she could slide it out.

Eyes on her husband as he pushed three cards face down onto the table and accepted three more from Mervin, she stretched her right leg dead forward, then made contact with his leg and gently stroked her foot to it.

A playful smile twitching at her lips, she watched his face, waited, then reached out her foot to him again.

Grissom didn't react.

But Mervin did, turning a beaming face toward her.


	162. Chapter 162

Snatching her leg back, Sara gave Mervin a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she mouthed, mortified by her gaffe. "I―I was…just stretching my leg." Quickly, she tried to slip her foot back inside her boot but missed, only succeeding in pushing the boot forward, once again playing footsie with Mervin's feet.

Bushy eyebrows knitting together, Mervin grinned at her. "No harm done," he said in a chuckle, and then sobering, "Quite the opposite in fact."

Grissom and Doris were staring at the pair with matching frowns.

"I…inadvertently kicked Mervin's leg," Sara explained, "While stretching."

"Didn't feel like a kick to me," Mervin remarked good-humouredly.

Grissom's brow furrowed with puzzlement.

"I got nothing," she went on quickly, folding her hand, hoping to refocus everyone's attention back on the game.

It worked.

Crisis averted, she used both feet to trap her wayward boot and drag it closer.

Mervin was still grinning as he watched her antics from the corner of his eye, and she couldn't help smiling too.

She had no doubt that he knew exactly what she'd been up to.

And what if her foot had been a little high?

She may have failed to lighten Grissom's mood, but by the looks of it she'd made an old man happy.


	163. Chapter 163

Grissom raised Doris's bet, then turned to Mervin expectantly. The old man hesitated briefly before glancing at Sara and pushing a pile of Skittles to the middle of the table.

Sara had already folded and was out of the game, so while Doris showed her hand, Mervin leaned in close. "You got a thing for older men, right?"

Sara did a double take, then opened her mouth, only to shut it again.

"I mean, that husband of yours is no spring chicken."

Sara gave a scoff of disbelief. Grissom who was about to lay his cards looked up sharply, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sara just shook her head, indicating that everything was fine, that Mervin's attention was harmless, probably just playful payback for the footsie incident.

Without a word, Grissom put down his cards, three jacks to Doris's pair of tens, and all eyes once again turned to Mervin.

"Eh, eh," Mervin chuckled, revealing the winning hand, "Lady luck's with me today." And then leaning toward Sara and speaking in a whisper, "You don't want to believe everything Doris says, especially the potency bit." Twinkling eyes lowered to his crotch. "If you get my drift."


	164. Chapter 164

Gathering up the cards, Sara acted like Mervin hadn't spoken. She couldn't place him at all. One minute he was a funny, almost charming old man, and the next…

She gave her head a shake, cringing internally at what he'd just said, and keeping her eyes and feet firmly to herself began dealing everyone their five cards.

Was it just playful banter that had got too far, or rude, even obscene, conduct that needed putting an end to?

If she made a scene, he'd only say that she'd started it, and she would have to explain about the misplaced footsie.

She waited until Doris and Grissom were busy with their bidding to lean in toward Mervin. "Let's get one thing straight," she said in a barely audible whisper, hoping Mervin wasn't hard of hearing, "I haven't got a thing for older men. Just for my husband. And if you don't stop the creepy, pervy behaviour, I'll have you arrested."

It was time they took this old couple to the cleaners and got back to their room.


	165. Chapter 165

A/N: I started the story a year ago today, can you believe it? I never thought I'd still be going a year later.

Thanks for your continuing support everyone, reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't that simple, though.

Doris was very good, very cool, and her pot steadily grew while everyone else's dwindled.

Grissom won a few rounds – Sara and Mervin did too – but nothing noteworthy.

Sara was growing impatient, while Grissom looked more and more frustrated.

His mood was almost taciturn now, not such a turn-on anymore.

He didn't like to lose, wasn't used to it.

Even if they were playing for Skittles.

Several times, Sara almost suggested they cut the game short – especially after the incident with Mervin – but she knew that if she did that, he'd look at her askance and be loath to.

Leaving the table at this stage would be declaring defeat, and he'd never do it, not even for the promise of sex.

Unless…

She smiled.

There was no two-ways about it. If she wanted to reclaim her husband she had to win the pot.


	166. Chapter 166

Sara was last to bet on the second betting round. Everyone still held their hand and the pot was considerable, which presumably meant they all had decent cards.

She looked at her hand, bit her lip, glanced at the pot hesitantly and then at the pile of Skittles in front of her.

"Gil," she mused, "Remind me again. A straight flush has to be in the same suit, right?"

Grissom winced, then gave Doris and Mervin an apologetic look. "Yes, dear."

Sara gave a satisfied smile. "That's what I thought."

She pushed all of her Skittles into the pot, bar one.

Doris gave a heavy sigh, immediately folding, as did Grissom and then Mervin.

Sara's grin was wide and happy as she gathered her loot to her.

Her bluff had paid off.

She'd won the pot without showing her hand, cleaning everyone out in the process.

Now, why hadn't she thought of that before? It'd have saved her a lot of bother, and precious time with her husband.

She'd had nothing, and by the amused look on his face he knew it.


	167. Chapter 167

Sara pushed to her feet, just as Mervin stood up, fishing a crumpled five-dollar bill from his pants pocket. Grissom remained seated.

"Well, thank you both for the game," she said, motioning a discreet, but impatient, 'Come on. Let's get out of here' to Grissom with her eyes. "It was quite…an experience."

Grissom registered a look of surprise.

"Doesn't have to end now," Dory said, voicing Grissom's very thoughts.

Money in hand, Mervin turned to Grissom. "We could always get more Skittles. Or Smarties. I like Smarties. So what do you say?"

Movement at the breakfast room entrance caught Sara's attention. "Oh, no," she whispered, quickly turning her face away so as not to be spotted. "It's that woman again."

Frowning, Grissom eased a look in that direction then scrambled to his feet, eager to leave suddenly, while his face lighting up with pleasure Mervin raised his hand, urgently waving the woman over. "An extra pair of hands," he said. "Great!"

"You…know each other?" Sara asked, surprised.

Doris turned around in her seat to take a look. "Why, yes," she said brightly. "That's Roxy. Our daughter."


	168. Chapter 168

Grissom and Sara exchanged panicked looks, then grabbed their coats.

"You can't leave now," Doris said. "Wait till you meet Roxy. She's a hoot."

Sara gave a stiff smile. "We've already met."

"You have?" Doris exclaimed, surprised.

Sara opened her mouth to reply, then thought it best not to. How could she explain about Roxy's eavesdropping, the come-on to Grissom in the elevator and consequent face-off during breakfast, the encounter over the dead body?

"I'm all out of cash anyway," Grissom said.

"I'm sure Sara will be happy to share her winnings with you," Mervin chipped in. "Such a devoted wife as she is."

Sara narrowed her eyes at Mervin, but bit her tongue and glanced at her pile of Skittles. "You keep them," she said, thinking she could never eat them now anyway, not after they'd been pawed by everyone. "You can share them out or eat them, or whatever. I don't care."

Roxy reached the table, and she, Grissom and Sara exchanged tight nods before the pair said a hurried goodbye and left, Sara trying very hard not to let the trailing laces of her right boot trip her up. They'd only covered a few paces when Grissom stopped dead in his tracks. A frown forming, Sara stopped too and watched as he rushed back to the table and snatched the box of Timbits they'd inadvertently left behind.

"What an odd couple," Doris mused as they walked away.

Sara pricked up her ears.

But before the situation came to blows, Grissom placed a firm hand in the crook of her elbow, almost frogmarching her out of the room.

A night in a police cell was the last thing they needed.


	169. Chapter 169

"Everything alright, pet?" Doris asked. "You're looking a little peaked."

"Cleaned you out, did she?" Roxy retorted, with a nod at the pile of Skittles in front of her as she collapsed into Sara's chair.

"Yeah, well," Doris said. "Your father was being distracted."

"Didn't think you'd noticed," Mervin remarked, lips twitching with mischief.

"Oh, I'd noticed all right."

Roxy scoffed. "I bet she didn't give you the time of day, stuck-up bitch."

Mervin's brow rose. "That she was."

Doris smiled. "Put you back in your rightful place, did she? Good for her."

"Hey! She started it! You don't play footsie with an old man and not expect a reaction."

"I'm surprised her husband didn't notice."

Roxy laughed. "What? Her sugar daddy? He probably got a kick out of it himself."


	170. Chapter 170

Roxy absently picked up a Skittle and brought it to her mouth, then another, and another and another.

"How come you knew each other anyway?" Doris asked, cupping a handful of Skittles to her and starting munching too.

"They're the couple in the room next to mine, aren't they? Well, they were before they swapped rooms."

Doris's face lit up with delight. "That was _them_?"

Roxy ate another Skittle. "Sure was."

"Well, I'll be damned. Who'd have thought it, eh, looking at them."

"What the hell?"

"What? What's wrong?" Doris asked Mervin with concern.

"The so-and-sos pilfered my deck of cards!"

Doris frowned. "Whatever would they do that for?"

"Just to be a pain in the ass?"

Roxy let out a long, tired breath. "I want to go home," she whined.

"Tomorrow, eh, pet? This time tomorrow, we'll all be back home in Flin Flon and they'll be a distant memory."


	171. Chapter 171

Grissom and Sara couldn't get out of there fast enough. "Well, that was a lucky escape," Sara said as they crossed the lobby. "Can you believe it? She's their daughter?" She laughed. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree there, that's for sure."

Grissom frowned. "How do you mean? You can't judge the parents from their daughter's…lack of morals. The Baxters seemed very nice people."

Sara scoffed, but didn't otherwise comment. They reached the elevator, sharing a knowing look at the 'Out-of-order' sign that greeted them. A vision came to her then, that of being trapped in Bates Motel. She repressed a shiver.

"Come on," Grissom said, slipping his hand in hers and gently pulling her down the corridor toward the staircase, "Before we get spotted."

"You don't think…" Sara cast a quick, wary look over her shoulder, but neither Roxy nor her parents were anywhere in sight.

Grissom pulled the heavy fire door open and they went through. "Careful not to trip," he told her, "your laces are undone."

Stifling a smile, Sara flicked her eyes down to her right foot. "Oh, Gil," she said, laughing as they went up the stairs. "I am such a dork."

And then she told him all about her faux pas – quite literally – with Mervin.


	172. Chapter 172

"How could you mistake his leg for mine?" Grissom asked with disbelief. They reached the third floor, and he opened the door into the corridor. "The man must be eighty, if a day."

Sara suppressed a smile. "Worried I couldn't tell the difference?"

Grissom gave a grudging shrug.

Her grin widened. "The socks. I blame it on the extra thick socks I'm having to wear on account of this…friggin' weather."

A smile formed, twitching at Grissom's lips. "But footsie?"

"You were looking so serious. And the game was taking so long. I needed a little distraction."

Grissom laughed, then gave his head a shake. "Sounds like you got that all right." Outside their room, he fished the key card out of his pocket and let them in.

"Well, now at least we know where she gets it from," Sara said. "Roxy, I mean."

They tossed their coats onto the back of a chair, and Grissom placed the box of Timbits on the side table. "Let's forget about these people," he said, dropping down onto the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. "This time tomorrow they'll be nothing but a distant memory."


	173. Chapter 173

"Nice bluffing by the way," Grissom said, holding out his hand to her. "At the poker table."

"How else was I going to reclaim my husband?" Smiling as she took his hand, Sara eased herself astride his lap. "You'd never have willingly walked away from the game, and you know it."

Grissom's wide smile, acknowledging her point, became a grimace as she sat down fully, and laughing she slid off him and onto the bed. She took off her boots and socks, pulled her turtleneck up and over her head and popped the top button on her pants.

She was smoothing her hair back into place when she noticed Grissom watching her, his eyes warm and playful under the arched brow. He stood, picked up his jacket and pulled a deck of cards out of its pocket.

"So, how about a private game, huh?" he asked, nodding toward her discarded clothes. "I was going to suggest strip poker, but with your head start I fear I'd be taking advantage."


	174. Chapter 174

Sara's eyes widened as she recognised the logo on the back of the cards. "You didn't!"

Grissom fanned the cards out and examined them.

"You stole their cards?"

He looked up sharply. "Of course not," he denied vehemently, sounding and looking rather affronted. He paused and gave a mild shrug. His expression softened. "I simply…borrowed them."

Sara laughed. "You stole them."

"I have every intention of returning them—well, I mean _anonymously_ return them to the front desk. I…just wanted to check whether they were marked, that's all."

Sara's smile was wide and amused. "And are they?"

He turned the cards over, sighed. "It would appear not."

"Maybe she counted them."

Grissom made a dubious sound. "I was watching her. I think I'd have noticed."

"You still can't believe you could be beaten, can you?"

He dismissed her comment with a shrug. "I'll get over it. So?" he asked. There was a glint in his eye as he waved the deck of cards at her. "How about that game?"

Her expression darkening, Sara shuffled up on the bed. "Even the odds out, and you're on."


	175. Chapter 175

The mood was light, despite the undercurrent of competition between them.

Rounds were quickly lost and won, items of clothing shed on both sides fairly equally.

Sara sat in her bra and pants, cross-legged on the bed, quite literally holding her cards close to her chest, while Grissom lay on his side facing her.

She had a good hand, and should she win she'd get him to remove the thermal vest. She frowned. Or maybe the boxers.

She pursed her mouth, checked her cards and raised his bet.

He laughed. "You seem very sure of yourself."

"That's because I am."

He stared at her at length, considering whether she was bluffing of not, but she kept a neutral expression that clearly left him flummoxed. "All right," he eventually said, "I'll see you."

Sara lay down her cards, and Grissom threw his onto the bed disgruntledly.

The boxers were coming off.


	176. Chapter 176

Sara got off the bed and took off her pants.

Grissom's brow rose. "What are you doing?" he asked, in a puzzled but clearly appreciative tone.

"Just hurrying proceedings along a little," she said, stepping out of her thermal underwear.

"But that's against the r—"

Wearing only her bra and panties, Sara resumed her cross-legged position on the bed and gathered up the cards, ready to deal.

With a hard swallow, Grissom brought his eyes from her crotch area back to her face and shifted uneasily on the bed.

Knowing exactly what effect her actions had had on him, she smiled to herself but didn't otherwise meet his gaze.

"I surrender," he said, huskily, and cleared his throat. "You win."

He shuffled up toward her, then softly, leisurely, ran his fingertip up her thigh, to her hip and along the waistband of her panties.

Goosebumps formed on her skin, and repressing a shiver Sara looked up straight at him.

His expression had lost all levity. His eyes were dark, his desire for her unconcealed.

Holding her gaze steadily, he dipped his finger below the undergarment and licked his lips.

"And now you get to claim your prize."


	177. Chapter 177

A/N: Rating's going up to M again, so read responsibly. It's been a while – well, in our world anyway. In theirs? Merely five minutes. ;-)

I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Her eyes closing, Sara sucked in a breath and held it.

Grissom pushed himself up onto his hands, reached up to her mouth for a kiss.

Her lips parting to welcome the kiss, Sara slowly fell back onto the mattress.

Moving as one, they shifted position until Grissom lay on top of her with his erection pressing against her leg.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed his tongue along her lips, to her throat and shoulder, her heaving chest, and then back up, hungrily reclaiming her mouth.

His hands moved her bra straps down from her shoulders, freed her breasts from their binds, before he followed with his mouth, in turn licking and sucking, eventually finding the nipple and gently teasing it between his lips, his teeth.

Sara could only moan and groan, arch her back and throw her head back on the bed as she opened herself up to him, utterly defenceless at the feel of his touch, at the heady and powerful rush of love flooding through her, at the overwhelming onslaught on her senses.

Still, she wanted more. Needed more.

Reaching down, she pulled her panties as far down as she could until she could ease one leg out of them and press herself against him.

And then he stopped.


	178. Chapter 178

"Gil, don't stop," Sara pleaded and pressed herself harder against him.

But it was no good. Lying frozen above her, Grissom had ground to a complete halt.

Baffled, she opened her eyes.

His head was turned toward the door. His ears were pricked, his brow furrowed, his erection no more.

"Is everything all right? Why are you stopping?"

With a sigh, he rolled off her. "I think I heard something."

Sara frowned in puzzlement. "You heard something?"

"A noise."

"Coming from outside?"

He shrugged.

Sara sat up, then turned toward the door and waited. All was quiet now. "What kind of noise?" she asked, still speaking in whispers. "Voices? People going past?"

"More like a knocking sound."

"A knock?"

Again, he shrugged.

"At the door?" Then it came to her; the nut job family. "You don't think—"

With matching frowns, they stared at the door, listening, not making a sound.

"It was probably nothing," he whispered after a while of hearing nothing. "You're right; someone going past, or maybe a door shutting."

Sara looked at her husband and nodded her head. Her smile returning, she scooted up the bed for the remote on the bedside table and turned the TV on to a music channel, adjusting the sound to be loud enough, but not so loud as to be intrusive. She removed her bra, then reached for him and pulled the thermal vest he was still wearing up and over his head.

Her message was clear - let's continue from where we left off.


	179. Chapter 179

Her fingers threaded through his hair, and softly Sara pressed her lips to his, first kissing his bottom lip before moving to caress and nip at his top one.

His eyes closed as his mouth opened wider, and her tongue darted in, seeking and finding his.

His hands moving to her face, he tried to match her fervour as he returned the kiss.

But it was no good.

He just couldn't relax, couldn't clear his head to let himself enjoy the moment.

His guard was up, his senses now attuned and sharpened to every sound and movement around.

When they broke apart, he smiled and looking straight into her eyes watched the love and tenderness reflected there.

Their gazes remained locked as reaching featherlike fingers he stroked down the side of her face, to her chin and neck, before gliding back up to her parted lips.

He brushed his index finger over the curve of her mouth, pushed her hair off her shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Sara took in a breath, then cocked her head to the side, and he brought his mouth to her shoulder, skimming his lips over the freckles speckling her skin, his hand moving to cup her breast as his mouth began a downward path toward it.

It was no use.

He paused and with a sigh pulled back from her.


	180. Chapter 180

"Hang tight," he said, getting off the bed.

Sara frowned, bewildered. "Hang _tight_?"

"I'm sorry. I know the timing sucks, but I just got to—" Head shaking, he gave an impatient sigh, and turning away rummaged through the pile of discarded clothes.

Her puzzlement intensifying, she shifted into a sitting position, causing some of the cards she'd been kneeling on to spill to the floor. "Just got to do what?"

Locating his boxers, Grissom slipped them on while moving to the door.

"Gil, what are you doing?" And then more softly, almost soothingly, "Hey, it happens, all right? It's no big deal." Her tone became teasing, "There's no need to bail out on me. We don't have to…you know…finish anything."

The sharp look he threw over his shoulder stilled her into silence, and she watched as after waiting a beat with his ear pricked he cracked the door open and peered out. Then he popped his head out fully and checked both sides of the corridor. Seemingly appeased, he closed the door again, made sure it was secure before turning round and shrugging his shoulder.

"All clear," he said, matter-of-fact.

Sometimes it was easier not to ask. "Well, then," she said, laying herself back.

The boxers were off again before he reached the bed.

"Oh, and for the record," he whispered, gently lowering himself on top of her, "I _always_ finish what I start."


	181. Chapter 181

A/N: M...

* * *

"Oh, is that so?" Sara whispered, her eyes boring into his.

Grissom's gaze darkened, narrowed, a silent promise of what was to come.

Her heartbeat quickened, her mouth went dry.

She was wetting her bottom lip when he surged, hungrily claiming her mouth as his own.

Her hands lifted to his head as they kissed, sliding up and down his back and shoulders, palming his ass, while he nudged one knee between her legs and, when those readily parted for him, the other.

Her body moulded then ground to his, and she stroked herself and her hands to him to ease the ache, the throbbing between her legs, seeking, needing more from him than he was giving her.

He shifted his hips away from hers, then pulled away from the kiss and, as he watched her, took a moment to catch his breath.

Then he gave her that soft, crooked smile of his, and smiling softly back in anticipation she spread her arms out wide on the bed, inviting him, enticing him.

Holding her gaze, he grazed his lips down to her chest, not moving further until he'd paid the same amount of attention to each breast, while his hands, well they stroked and teased and teased some more.

And then finally, when unable to take any more she pleaded with him, he pushed himself up onto his hands and with her help eased himself inside of her, his thrusts slow and smooth, practised and familiar, as gradually he went in deeper and deeper and once again they made one.


	182. Chapter 182

"That was so much better than Skittles," Sara said, letting out a long, contented breath.

"I should think so," he scoffed with disbelief, his expression softening when he glimpsed the teasing smile curving her lips.

She snuggled deeper into his arms, and feeling a chill sweep over his sweaty body he pulled the covers up over them.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Grissom checked the time on his watch. "Seven pm."

"I should be getting ready for shift."

"I'm glad you're not."

"Me too," she mumbled, pressing a kiss onto his hand draped over her shoulders.

They remained like so for a long moment, lost in thought, before Grissom spoke again. "Remind me to drop off those blasted cards at the front desk before we leave tomorrow."

When Sara's only reply was a soft, sleepy moan, he nestled into a tighter spoon and stroking his lips to the back of her head bid her goodnight.

Then he reached over and shut off the muted TV and the lights.

And, just like he did every night before he went to sleep, thanked his lucky stars.


	183. Chapter 183

Sara woke to the soft glow of the iPad to find Grissom propped up against the headboard, glasses perched low on his nose, reading.

"Hey," she greeted, rubbing at her face sleepily. "What time is it?"

He smiled softly. "A little after two."

Plenty of time left before they had to pack, she thought with relief.

The mirror light was on in the bathroom, and as she got up to use the facilities she could feel his eyes on her, following her progress, appraising, approving.

She looked back and gave him a smile and a cheeky wink.

He laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," he then called quietly. "How do you feel about a midnight feast?"

She pursed her mouth, considering the suggestion, liking it. **"** And where are we going to find a _feast_ at this time of night?" Finished in the bathroom, she returned to the bed, plopping herself down next to him. "And don't say the vending machine downstairs."

He cocked his brow and then jerked his head towards the nightstand on her side of the bed.

She glanced over, laughter bubbling as she saw the box of Timbits sitting there, then shook her head disparagingly.

"You got yourself a date, hotshot."


	184. Chapter 184

"You've been awake long?" Sara asked, as she savoured the last Timbit.

"A little while." Chewing, he glanced down at the iPad on the bed. "I was…reading up on Toronto actually."

A bright smile formed, lighting her face. "Yeah?"

"Sure." He paused, hesitating, and then finished his mouthful. "Did you know Toronto was home to Leviathan, the tallest and fastest coaster in the whole of Canada?"

Her smile faded. "I did not. No. But maybe I should have."

Grissom gave her a wide, happy grin. "I've found this… quaint, little place where we could stay," he went on enthusiastically, "A bed-and-breakfast close to Lake Ontario."

Sara licked sugar off her fingers, then leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him paint pictures in her mind.

"It's a century-old Victorian cottage located in Toronto's Eastern Beaches," he then said, "in a quiet neighbourhood right down by the boardwalk. It'll be summer then, of course, and I thought we could make a proper vacation of it."

Sara's smile broadened with anticipation. Her eyes stayed close. "I'd like that."

"And yes," he said.

When he didn't elaborate, Sara opened her eyes and turned toward him, her brow narrowed in a question.

He was smiling brightly. "I'll walk the damn tower with you. Satisfied?"

She moved to straddle him, touched her lips to his. "Very."

And judging by the hardness pressing against her, she'd say he was too.


	185. Chapter 185

Sara got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and, drying herself, walked into the bedroom.

The television was on, tuned to the local news, the sound low, but Grissom was nowhere in sight.

Frowning, she looked for a note, a clue as to his whereabouts, and when she found none gave a long-suffering sigh.

It wasn't the first time he disappeared on her, and it wouldn't be the last.

She checked the time, ran a comb through her wet hair and got dressed.

Another hour and they'd need to set off for the airport.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

Not one little bit.

She checked the time again, looked toward the door and sighed.

Where was he?


	186. Chapter 186

A/N: The quote at the end is from season 2 episode 8 of _Parks and Recreation_. It triggered two different endings, which I posted. Originally I was going to delete the least popular one, but after reading your comments I decided to keep both. ;-)

* * *

Sara had just finished blow-drying her hair when there was a bump on the door and a quiet, but very familiar, voice calling, "Room service!"

Head shaking, she went to open the door, and a giddy Grissom tumbled in, carrying a tray full of breakfast goodies he carefully set down on the unmade bed.

He was looking rather pleased with himself. "Breakfast in bed. How about that."

"It's barely six am," she said, laughing as she shut the door. "How did you—"

"The guy at the front desk owed me."

Sara's brow furrowed.

"For helping clear the path? Yesterday? 'I'm a simple man', Sara," he went on, matter-of-factly. "'I like pretty, dark-haired women and breakfast food.'"

Sara's expression softened into a smile of recognition at the Ron Swanson quote. _"Women?"_ she queried playfully.

Grissom grabbed a piece of toast from the tray and bit into it. "Yep," he replied flippantly, teasingly, his mouth full, "Women. I'm not picky." He paused, stifled a smile. "As long as they're dark-haired and pretty, that is."

* * *

Sara had just finished blow-drying her hair when there was a bump on the door and a quiet, but very familiar, voice calling, "Room service!"

Head shaking, she went to open the door, and a giddy Grissom tumbled in, carrying a tray full of breakfast goodies he carefully set down on the unmade bed.

He was looking rather pleased with himself. "Breakfast in bed. How about that."

"It's barely six am," she said, laughing as she shut the door. "How did you—"

"The guy at the front desk owed me."

Sara's brow furrowed.

"For helping clear the path? Yesterday? 'I'm a simple man', Sara," he went on, matter-of-factly. "'I like pretty, dark-haired women and breakfast food.'"

Sara's expression softened into a smile of recognition at the Ron Swanson quote. "Oh, that's an easy one. You know I love that show."

Grissom grabbed a piece of toast from the tray and bit into it. "And I love you. So come on, dig in."


	187. Chapter 187

"Tell DB I'll return these when I come home for the Easter break, okay?"

"Sure," Sara replied, unable to force any other words past the lump in her throat.

She watched with growing sadness Grissom place the envelope with DB's comic books in his travel bag and then close the zipper.

"You ready?" he then asked, turning toward her.

She gave him a small smile and a nod, before turning away to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, his voice catching.

She looked over at him, tried a bigger smile, but didn't quite succeed.

Quickly, he covered the few steps between them and, as her tears spilled, wrapped tight arms around her.

Sara returned the embrace fiercely and leaning her head on his shoulder let out a tremulous breath. "I'll miss you too."

Grissom pressed his face into her hair, and they remained like so until he checked the time on his watch and made himself pull away.

"Come on," he said with a heavy heart. "It's time. The cab'll be waiting."


	188. Chapter 188

Sara was staring out of the window at passing scenery when she felt Grissom's hand clasp hers on her lap and squeeze warmly.

Turning toward him, she smiled and returned the squeeze.

She knew her smile belied her underlying sadness but she couldn't help it.

Saying goodbye never got any easier.

"You know how I hate saying goodbye," she said, patting her other hand to their entwined ones.

"I know. But it won't be for much longer."

"I don't mean to spoil the good mood." Her smile turned wistful. "This weekend was the best, and not just because…"

She thought back to the museum visit and open air ice skating they did on the first night, to their walking the ice trail the next day, the meal at the French restaurant and hockey game afterwards, to the blizzard unexpectedly settling over Winnipeg allowing them a precious extra day – and night – together.

Not discounting the amount of lovemaking they'd engaged in throughout. Feeling a blush warm her cheeks, she glanced uncomfortably at the driver, but his attention was fully focussed on navigating the treacherous road conditions. A mischievous smile tugging at her lips, she leaned in as close to Grissom as she could.

"A month's worth, you said, and God, did you…hum…deliver."


	189. Chapter 189

"Let's check you in first," Grissom said, indicating right toward international departures.

Sara stopped, scanned her eyes over the jam packed terminal. There were people everywhere, standing, sitting on seats or on the floor, others leaning against their luggage, sleeping. "You sure?" she asked.

"Sure. Mine is a small plane, never full. Even with yesterday's cancellation. Who'd want to go to Flin Flon this time of year, huh?"

Grissom's plane was due to leave first, but securing a seat home was of paramount importance to Sara. "All right," she said, hesitating only briefly.

After checking her flight details on the monitors, they joined the long, winding line for the WestJet flight to Vegas via Calgary she'd been bumped on as replacement. They'd been waiting some ten minutes when a group of people crossing the terminal nearby caught her attention. She tried focusing on the trio, on the blonde woman with a familiar-looking faux-fur coat and matching toque, but they moved out of sight too soon. Sara gave her head a shake, dismissing the fanciful thought that had popped into her mind.

"What's up?" Grissom asked, following her line of vision.

"Nothing," she replied. "I thought I saw someone, that's all."


	190. Chapter 190

"Shit," Sara muttered under her breath. "What are they doing here?"

Grissom frowned with puzzlement. "Who?"

Sara nodded toward Roxy and her parents up ahead on the right, waiting in line at a coffee stand.

"Buying coffee?"

Sara fixed Grissom with a dark look, and he twisted his lips, stifling a smile.

"They're probably doing the same as us," he said, "Going home – somewhere in Canada by the looks of it. So, you're safe."

He scanned his eyes over the monitors above the various check-in desks before indicating one on the far left, and they joined the very short line. He was reaching for his passport and original flight details from the top pocket of his backpack when he paused.

"Damn," he said, wincing as he pulled a bundle of documents out.

"What is it?" Sara asked, alarmed. "Did you leave something behind at the hotel?"

"No. I meant to hand in the deck of cards at the front desk when we left, didn't I? And I forgot." He paused, then whipped his head round toward the coffee stand. "You think I should do it now?"


	191. Chapter 191

"Oh, and how's that going to play out, huh?" Sara retorted heatedly, incredulously, easing a not-so-discreet look toward the Baxters.

She paused and before Grissom could reply schooled her features into a very Grissom-like expression.

"Oh. Hi there!" she said in a loud whisper and her best Grissom voice. "Gil, here. Remember me? The guy from the poker game yesterday? Married to the stuck-up bitch?"

Grissom winced at the moniker, and rightly so.

"Oh, you do? Good!" Sara went on passionately, still impersonating Grissom, and rather well she thought. "I don't know if you noticed but I took your deck of cards yesterday so the wife and I could play a private game. You know, one on one. Quite literally. And let me tell you, we weren't playing for Skittles. Anyhow, here they are. The cards, I mean. Have them back. No harm done."

Sara stopped and took a much needed breath, dropped the Grissom look and became Sara again.

"I don't think so."


	192. Chapter 192

"You're quite done?" Grissom asked, chuckling, and Sara shrugged. "You know perfectly well I'd never refer to you as a stuck-up bitch. Besides, I'd be happy if I never have to deal with these people again."

Sara lowered her gaze to the cards in his hands, hesitated briefly before taking them, looking around and then heading to the nearest trash can, while he stared dumbfounded.

"There," she said, returning, "Evidence disposed of."

Grissom arched a brow. "Just like that?"

She shrugged. "Just like that. What the eye doesn't see..."

He gave a regretful look toward the trash can. "I'm not entirely comfortable with what you've just done. I..."

"Sir?"

Turning with a start, Grissom smiled uneasily at the airline attendant and after a beat stepped forward to hand in his passport.

They never noticed Roxy watching them interact and then quickly weaving her way over through the crowd.


	193. Chapter 193

"Hey! It's you!"

Turning around with a start, Grissom and Sara stared, astonished, at Roxy closing the distance to them. She looked breathless, agitated even. Plopping her hands on her hips, she plunked herself in front of the pair.

"Thieves. That's what you are. The pair of you. You stole my mother's cards." She opened a flat hand in front of her. "I want them back."

Grissom glanced at Sara out of the corner of his eye.

"We don't have them," Sara retorted firmly.

Roxy smirked. "Is that so?"

She turned on her heels, and Grissom's eyes widened. She was making straight for the trash can.

"She must have seen us," he told Sara under his breath. "Oh, god, we never wiped the prints off."

"And the rest," Sara muttered between gritted teeth.

Grissom was pondering their options, when Sara pounced, grabbing Roxy by the shoulder, violently spinning her around, the toque falling off the woman's head in the process.

And before Grissom could react, the two women were rolling around on the floor, scratching and pulling hair.


	194. Chapter 194

"Sir?"

Grissom startled, then gave his head a shake before refocusing suddenly on the check-in attendant. Still slightly dazed, he took the proffered passport and boarding pass from her and thanked her with a pallid smile.

The strange experience he'd just had, some kind of vision, a weird and disturbing daydream, had left him quite perturbed. Was it his guilty conscience talking, he wondered? He should never have taken the cards in the first place.

He looked over at Sara, almost expecting to find her straddling Roxy, but she was right there standing next to him, hair in place, face unscarred.

"You okay?" she asked, as smiling softly she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure," he replied. "I just had…I don't know…some kind of déjà-vu. Very peculiar."

Sara watched him with concern, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on," he then said. "We still got a little time before I need to head through to security. Let's grab a coffee."

"Hey! It's you!"


	195. Chapter 195

A/N: Would you believe me if I said that a few days ago I walked around Norwich (Norfolk, England, where I live) with Sara's wedding ring on my finger?

Oh, all right, not on my finger, per se, but I held it _between_ my fingers. That counts, right?

Want proof? Check out Twitter - Gsr ring fellowship _at_ GsrRing

The fingers holding the ring are mine!

Thank you so much to IKnowWhatToDoAboutIt for making it possible and making my first RL meeting with a fellow CSI/fanfiction fan a very enjoyable one.

And thanks as always for reading!

* * *

"Hey! It's you!"

Turning around with a start, Grissom and Sara stared, astonished, at Roxy closing the distance to them. She looked breathless, agitated even. Plopping her hands on her hips, she plunked herself in front of the pair.

Grissom gave his head another shake. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or worse, was he having some kind of psychotic episode? Automatically he held his hand out in front of Sara, stopping her from moving forward, just in case his déjà-vu was in fact an act of premonition. If such things even existed.

"You're headed to Flin Flon?" Roxy exclaimed, her eyes flicking between the pair and the overhead display eagerly, her surprise – or was it thrill? – undisguised.

Grissom frowned while his mind processed the changed script, and then his heart sank as the truth of what Roxy meant dawned on him.

"So are we! What are the odds?" she went on excitedly, confirming his worst fears.

Grissom slowly lowered his hand from in front of Sara and hoped with all his might that his déjà-vu was about to come true and that she would pounce and trounce Roxy.


	196. Chapter 196

"Can I hit her?" Sara asked, deadpan, dark eyes steadfast on Roxy, and then turning toward Grissom, "Gil, is it okay if I hit her?" She slowly clenched and unclenched her hands. "Because I really, really want to."

Grissom arched a brow; different script, same outcome?

Looking alarmed, Roxy quickly stepped back. Then she squared her shoulders and turned on her heels, and after exchanging dumbfounded looks Grissom and Sara watched her trot off toward security and her parents waiting there.

"Do you think it's true?" Sara asked, too stunned to move.

Grissom shrugged. "Why would she come all the way to tell us if it wasn't?"

"Because she enjoys tormenting us? And God, is she succeeding." Sara let out a loud, frustrated breath, almost a growl. "What are you going to do?"


	197. Chapter 197

"I don't know, Sara," he replied with a resigned sigh. "I'd love to be able to reschedule my flight but that wouldn't be until tomorrow and I got to head back. I'm already late as it is. We both are."

Looking into the middle distance, Sara gave a small nod, then she sighed and refocused on him.

"I guess I'll...just keep my head down," he went on a little more spiritedly, "Open one of DB's comics and immerse myself. You know how I get. And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to feign sleep." Mischief glinted in his eyes as, pausing, he suppressed a smile. "Probably won't need to fake it all that much anyway, on account of…you know," his smile grew, "how little of it we actually got these last few days."

Sara's expression softened, and when, her own smile broadening, she shook her head in disbelief he winked at her.

Her brows went up in silent question.

"Hell, no," he replied, laughing. "I'm not complaining."


	198. Chapter 198

"I think that was a close call actually," he then said, trying to put a positive spin on developments, as hand in the small of her back he gently steered Sara away from where Roxy and her parents stood.

Sara stopped in her tracks. "How do you mean? They're on the same flight as you. How can that be a close call?"

"I meant as regards the playing cards, Sara. She didn't seem to know. Either that I took them, or that you disposed of them. I really thought she was coming over because she'd seen us."

Sara sighed. "Who cares about those stupid cards anyway? I just don't get how you can be so…cool, so calm and collected. Knowing that for three long hours you're going to have to sit there with nowhere to escape and suffer that family's…presence."

Grissom's face fell. "Well, if you put it like that," he said, feigning dejection, "Maybe I should have let you hit her after all."


	199. Chapter 199

"You don't mean that," Sara argued quietly.

"Don't I?" He shrugged, then indicated a Starbucks nearby and they headed to it. "Would you have done?" he enquired, interestedly. "Hit her, I mean."

She laughed, then pursed her mouth thoughtfully. "Nah," she replied. "I like to think I have more self-control than that."

Grissom's brow arched, and she play-punched him on the arm.

"In my…vision earlier," he said, as they joined the short line to order, "The odd déjà-vu I was telling you about before, you kind of went off on her big time."

"I did?" she exclaimed in a scoff of disbelief.

His smile was wide and mischievous. "You were…huh…rolling around on the floor, you know, pulling each other's hair..."

Sara laughed. "A cat fight? In a packed airport? Over a deck of cards?"

His shoulder lifted, and she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"You sure it's not some secret fantasy of yours? Was mud involved at all? Was I naked?"

The man in front of them turned around suddenly. Feeling his face flush in embarrassment, Grissom made a show of perusing the menu board while Sara cocked a brow, proudly staring the man down.

"And did I win?" she asked in a whisper when the man turned back around, "I mean, in that…vision of yours." She was grinning.

Grissom's smile returned. "I don't know, do I? It got interrupted."


	200. Chapter 200

A/N: It's the 200th drabble!

Thank you all for making this journey with Grissom and Sara, and me. It's almost as if we're hidden in their hand luggage, travelling with them.

I hope you'll all get the _Unfriendly Skies_ reference, season 1 episode 9, and also guess what Grissom buys.

And please review!

* * *

They were headed to Security when Grissom detoured via the CNBC News Store.

"Gil, what are you doing?" Sara asked when he bypassed the newspaper and magazine stands, making straight for the back of the store and its travel section.

She watched with puzzlement as he scanned his eyes over the display, smiled and then picked up an item. He looked it over and, satisfied, took it to the register. He grabbed a couple of snacks, waited his turn, then handed over his money.

"Not feeling so cool and composed anymore, are we?" Sara enquired, smirking.

He gave her a sideways glance, then offered her one of the snacks, and smiling a surprised "Thanks" she stuffed it in her purse.

"I'd rather…avoid an argument if I can." He pocketed his change and purchases, then explained a little uneasily, "Unfriendly skies and all."

"Worried Roxy will kick up a fuss and I won't be there to take care of it?"

Grissom scoffed. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. But it's not Roxy I'm worried about."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Surely not old Mervin." She burst out laughing as it came to her. "The mother?"

"It's the quiet ones you got to watch, Sara. You of all people should know that."


	201. Chapter 201

A/N: This is it, I'm afraid. Time for them to say goodbye.

Hankie warning? Maybe, at the end, and for the following drabble too. It's been a long time since I've had to issue one of these.

Sorry.

* * *

Lips pinching, Grissom looked around the crowded terminal uncomfortably. "Say 'Hi' to the guys for me, okay?"

"I will."

"And Mia too."

Sara smiled at the mention of the cat. "If she's not run away."

"She won't have done." Pausing, he flicked his gaze away and then back to her face. "Don't forget to claim your prize."

Her trembling smile broadened slightly. "I won't."

He sighed, took her hands in his and gave her fingers a comforting squeeze. "You take good care of yourself, alright? And stay safe. Always."

Sara swallowed. "You too."

He blew out a breath. "I'm going to miss you," he said, his words as earnest and heartfelt as the look in his eyes.

Her eyes filled; she pinched her lips. "I'll miss you too."


	202. Chapter 202

"Come here," Grissom said, choked-up, pulling her into his arms.

Letting out a fraught breath, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, working hard at keeping her sorrow at bay – at least until he was gone.

"It won't be long," he said into her ear, squeezing her to him that little bit harder.

Hands cupping her face, he pressed his lips to her hair, her forehead, her mouth. "I love you."

Her tears spilled. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it was hard and all she could muster was a shaky smile.

An announcement played over the PA, and his shoulder lifting helplessly, apologetically, he stepped back from her, brushed his thumbs under her eyes, wiping at her tears.

Unless he went now, he'd miss his flight.

"You call me when you get in?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

She flashed him another quick smile, nodded her head in reply. "Don't look back, okay?" she said in a whisper.

He drew a deep, shaky breath, and lips pinching took her into his arms again. "I won't."

And when it was time he didn't look back.

Because that's what they'd agreed on – way back when.

Because otherwise, parting would prove impossible.


	203. Chapter 203

Sara watched him leave until rounding a corner he got lost in the crowd.

As promised, he didn't turn back, and she was grateful.

She didn't want the memory of their weekend together to be tarnished by her lack of self-control.

Parting was hard, yes, but she should be used to it by now.

She didn't want to add to his guilt – guilt she knew he felt at being away from home so much.

And at least this time she could take comfort from knowing that soon he'd be home for good.

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and then slowly turned on her heels, headed to her own terminal.

And then, slowly, she smiled to herself.

Her Tim Hortons prize was waiting to be claimed.

But more importantly, she was about to leave this godforsaken, eating-at-her-bones cold behind.


	204. Chapter 204

The forty-two-seat plane was full when Grissom made his way on board.

A quick glance located Roxy and her parents half-way down, sitting across the aisle from each other, and the free window seat next to Roxy.

He said a silent prayer, then showed his boarding pass to the flight attendant that greeted him and held his breath.

It was no good.

His already heavy heart sank further as the attendant indicated that very seat.

Asking to swap at this late stage would be an inconvenience.

His fault for leaving it to the very last minute, but he'd wanted to spend as long as he could with Sara.

This was his comeuppance, karmic retribution for his crime.

He took in a deep breath he released slowly and grudgingly trudged his way down the narrow aisle.

He'd just have to bite the bullet.

And maybe, just maybe, Roxy and her parents would keep to themselves and leave him alone.


	205. Chapter 205

As Grissom reached their row, Doris looked up, nudged Mervin's side sharply and pointed not so discreetly at him.

Keeping a cool head, Grissom nodded at the pair. Then he took off his coat, which he tidied in the overhead locker, and turned toward Roxy still engrossed in a magazine.

"Excuse me," he said. "But that's my seat there."

Roxy looked up with a start, her face lighting up with delight on seeing who had spoken. She flicked her eyes beyond him, then back to his face. "Your wife's not travelling with you?" she asked, a brow lifting in surprise.

Grissom kept a neutral expression. "It would appear not."

Her smile widened wickedly. "That's a shame."

Beaming, she looked over to her parents watching the interaction with interest and then, instead of standing up to let him pass as he'd expected, scooted over to the window seat.

Grissom opened his mouth to argue that that was _his_ seat, but then thought better of it and just slid into the place she'd just vacated.

He was stowing his bag under the seat in front when Roxy leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Seems I get to have my wish after all."


	206. Chapter 206

Grissom checked his seatbelt was fastened properly and keeping his gaze dead forward leaned back in his seat.

They were at the top of the runway, waiting for take-off.

He flicked his eyes over to the Baxters sitting across the aisle, but they were quietly staring forward.

Roxy's words kept playing in his mind, and once again he wondered what wish she was referring to.

"I-I…don't like this bit," she said out of the blue, sounding tense. "Taking off, I mean. I get nervous, you know?"

Grissom's brow furrowed imperceptibly, but he kept his eyes glued to the seat in front.

"I'm fine once we're up in the air. But until then, I get all…tight…and sweaty."

Grissom discreetly glanced over to her. Gripping both armrests tightly, she had her eyes closed and her jaw clenched.

He smiled. He, too, could play mind games.

"It's not taking off you should fear," he said in a quiet voice, "It's stopping - should the pilot choose to abort, of course. And in these dreadful weather conditions it's a real possibility."

Eyes snapping open, Roxy turned a panicked gaze toward him. The captain's voice came over the PA. Complete silence ensued, followed by the sudden roar of the engines and the rushing speed as the brakes were released and the small aircraft jerkily surged forward.

A soft smile playing on his lips, he closed his eyes.

And thought of Sara.


	207. Chapter 207

Sara smiled at the elderly woman already seated by the window, stowed her down coat and carry-on into the overhead compartment and slid into the seat next to her.

She didn't like to sit in the middle, but beggars can't be choosers she thought, and besides Grissom would probably be having a worst time in a much more confined space, notwithstanding the crazy family.

She couldn't wait to call him later and hear all about it.

She buckled her seatbelt, found her cell in her purse, switched it to flight mode and then swapped it for her iPod.

Her earphones had unravelled and, as she pulled them out of the zipper pocket, a small blue velvet pouch she didn't recognise came out too.

The pouch was tied shut, and a deep frown creasing her brow Sara carefully pulled at the thin cord, undoing the knot.

There was a small card inside; on it a few words which made her heart swell.

 _Saw this and immediately thought of us!_

 _With love always,_

 _G._

Her grin broadening, she shook out his gift and laughed.


	208. Chapter 208

A/N: I'm not sure about this one. Choosing a meaningful and original gift for them is always so hard, and the drabble seems needlessly long to me.

But anyway...there it is. I hope you don't find it too sappy.

* * *

Smiling longingly, she fingered the antique gold-plated charm key ring and thought of Grissom.

It wasn't an expensive gift, but she could see why it would have caught his eye.

The ring had two charms hanging from it. A beautiful wire wrapped pearl hung alongside a planet Earth that had mini jumbo jet flying around it on a Saturn-like ring.

There was no way he could have bought it over the weekend; they'd never left each other's side.

He must have brought it with him from Flin Flon and slipped it in her purse while she wasn't looking.

The thoughtfulness and love behind the gesture – albeit small it may appear - warmed her to her core.

"That's very pretty," the woman next to her said, cutting into her sudden melancholy.

Her smile returning, Sara turned toward the woman. "It's…a present…from my husband." She gave a small chuckle of disbelief. "He…put it in my purse for me to find."

"A surprise!" the woman enthused. "What a sweet, romantic thing to do. Is it meaningful?"

Sara nodded her head a little shyly and then fished inside her purse for her house keys.

She'd mentioned in passing on the phone once that the keychain had snapped.

She'd tried to fix it, but it hadn't worked and eventually she'd lost the original charm.

She'd meant to get a replacement, but had never got round to it.

That was ages ago now, but he'd remembered.


	209. Chapter 209

"So. You left your wife behind, did you?"

The directness and unexpectedness of Doris's question made Grissom smile. They'd now reached cruising altitude – he'd heard the tell-tale sound of the seatbelt sign being turned off a while back – and his ears were blocked, muffling her words. It was easy to pretend he hadn't heard her, and so he did.

"Needed a break, did you?"

Again, he feigned sleep, simply kept his eyes closed and a neutral face.

"Can't say I blame you," she went on relentlessly. "Seemed high-maintenance to me."

"Very high maintenance," echoed Mervin's more distant voice.

Grissom frowned, then bit his lip to stifle his burgeoning smile. Should he say something, he wondered? Defend Sara's integrity and put an end to their deliberately inflammatory remarks?

"She's the one who took my cards, isn't she?" Doris tried again. "Fancied herself a private game with hubby?"

Grissom let out a long sigh, slowly opened his eyes and then turned toward Doris. Both she and Mervin were watching him expectantly, and he was sure Roxy was too. He fixed the couple with an unwavering stare.

His comeback needed to be short and to the point.

And final.


	210. Chapter 210

"Sara didn't take your cards," Grissom finally said, holding their gazes meaningfully. " _I_ did. And what a game it was." He lifted his brows in a silent, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Mervin lowered his eyes, acknowledging that, yes, he got his drift, while Doris held his gaze steadily.

One of the flight attendant hurriedly walked past, breaking their eye contact, and satisfied that he'd put his point across he casually looked away.

Then slowly, deliberately, he turned toward Roxy, who he knew had been listening, and gave her one of his trademark smirks. "And you? You missed it all."

Once again, he turned his face forward and, only just managing to keep a straight face, closed his eyes.

Was Sara having as much fun as he was, he wondered?

But more importantly had she found his present yet?

He'd placed it in her purse the first morning of their stay in Winnipeg.

He chuckled to himself; some investigator she made.


	211. Chapter 211

"So," Sara's seatmate asked, as the plane began taxiing to the runway, "What takes you to Calgary?"

"Oh, I'm not stopping," Sara replied, looking up from untangling her earphones. "I'm flying on to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas, eh?" And then without pausing for breath, "Must be nice this time of year. Warmer than here, that's for sure. Going on vacation?"

Sara laughed. "Not exactly." To the woman's probing stare she added, "I live there."

"Oh, how exciting!" The woman patted Sara's hand affectionately, and Sara looked down at it uncertainly. "I'm going to visit my daughter. Her daughter, Beth, has just had a baby. A boy! The first in the family. Isn't that exciting? My first great-grandson," she cooed longingly, and then in a conspiratorial voice,"Can you believe he came out at ten pounds 2 ounces? Poor girl - says she's not having any more. Can you blame her?" And then brightening up again. "Oh, I can't wait to…"

Sara politely nodded her head, gave a few perfunctory smiles, when all she wanted was to put her earbuds in her ears and lose herself in her music.

What was it Grissom had said?

Oh, yeah; feign sleep.


	212. Chapter 212

Grissom was dozing when he felt something brush against his leg.

Instinctively, he shifted in his seat and turned his legs away toward the aisle, only for the pressure to intensify.

Sighing, he opened his eyes, but when he turned a dark, warning look toward Roxy she was staring out of the window.

Frowning, he glanced over to his right, but Doris was out of her seat and Mervin was sleeping, head tilted back and mouth open.

Who else could it be, but Roxy?

Deciding not to play into her hands or give in to her childish behaviour, Grissom reached into his bag for his reading glasses.

He was going to take out one of DB's comics when he thought better of it, and smiling a little smugly retrieved the packet of Skittles and brand-new deck of cards he'd purchased at the airport store.

With a quick glance at Roxy – she was still staring at clouds – he pulled down his tray table, ripped open the cards and after long and meticulous shuffling dealt himself a game of solitaire.

It was time he upped the ante.


	213. Chapter 213

Grissom was turning his first two cards over when Doris returned to her seat.

He didn't see the look of indignation that crossed her features when she saw what he was doing, but God, did he feel it.

Deliberately keeping his eyes on the game, he waited for an acerbic comment, but surprisingly none came.

Instead, Roxy spoke.

"So, you're headed to Flin Flon for business or," she paused for effect, "pleasure?"

Grissom was going to ignore Roxy's question when an idea popped into his head. "I work there," he replied finally, picking up a Skittle and popping it into his mouth before leisurely turning over another two cards.

His reply visibly gave Roxy pause.

Suddenly breaking off his game, he turned toward his seatmate and gave her his full attention. "I―I research rates of decay and post-mortem interval in cold climates."

Roxy stared at him with a look of utter confusion, which soon turned to disgust when he went on to explain in much, much detail and very passionately that he studied rotting corpses for a living.

"I've some pictures," he then said, even though it wasn't true, "Would you like to see them?"


	214. Chapter 214

Twenty minutes into the flight, the plane lurched suddenly, once, twice, and Sara once again checked her seatbelt was fastened a little apprehensively.

She wasn't a nervous flyer, not normally, but wind buffeting had been considerable just after take-off, the worst she'd ever experienced in all her years of flying, and it had put her on edge.

She closed her eyes and thought of Grissom, calling on his ever calmness and composure to rub off on her.

And then the plane shuddered quite violently. The captain's voice came on, needlessly explaining that they were hitting a spot of turbulence and that everyone, including cabin crew, should remain seated.

And as the plane bumped and dived, shook and moved from side to side, Sara began to feel queasy. She made herself take slow deep breaths, but when that didn't work and her nausea intensified, she desperately searched the seatback pouch in front of her for a sick bag.

There wasn't one.


	215. Chapter 215

Reacting quickly, Sara's seatmate opened and then gave Sara her own sick bag.

Sara took it without ceremony and bending forward dry-heaved a couple of times before bringing up her stomach contents.

After a few minutes the turbulence eased, and carefully she closed the bag, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and straightened up a little sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said, glancing left and right at both her seatmates. "I shouldn't have had that pre-flight coffee."

The elderly woman gave her an indulgent smile. "Oh, there was I thinking you were pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sara repeated in a scoff of disbelief. "No. No chance."

A flight attendant came soon afterwards, and with a smile of apology Sara handed the bag over before reaching for her bottled water. She waited until the seatbelt sign came off to go to the bathroom and clean herself up.

 _Pregnant_ , she pondered, glancing up at her pallid reflection in the small mirror above the sink.

Normally her ironclad stomach never failed her; twenty years of being a CSI did that to a person.

But no amount of smiling had supressed her gag reflex this time.

 _Pregnant_.

"Nah."


	216. Chapter 216

A/N: Some dialogue gratefully borrowed from season 1 episode 9, _Unfriendly Skies,_ and isn't mine. It's Grissom's, actually, the line of dialogue Roxy borrows. I'm sure you'll recognise it.

* * *

"Excuse me," Roxy said, unbuckling her seatbelt and pushing to her feet rather suddenly. "I just…need to…hum…go to the bathroom."

Grissom silently gathered up the cards and after closing the tray table picked up his bag and pushed to his feet.

The plane gave a little jolt, and carefully he stepped out into the narrow aisle to let her pass.

"Did you know," she asked in a whisper, deliberately brushing past him, "that high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience? It increases the euphoria."

Startled, Grissom stood back away from her as much as he could in the cramped space, then schooled his features into a wry smile.

"I did know that, thank you." His smile turned wistful, then broadened wickedly at the memory. "Air France, Flight 3218, New-York to Paris. September 2010."

Roxy gave him a puzzled look, before realisation finally dawned and she scurried down the aisle toward the lavatories.

The smile lingering on his lips, Grissom resumed his seat, then closed his eyes and let his mind take him back.

Until then, Sara had thought the experience overrated.

Not afterwards.


	217. Chapter 217

Roxy turned off the faucets and pulled a wad of paper towels from the dispenser to dry her hands.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, she stood back, disposed of the paper towels and straightening her blond locks gave a heavy, self-pitying sigh.

"Come on, girl," she told herself. "He's knocked you back a few times, but don't give up. You've been knocked back worse before. You heard enough to know he's the one for you. The one that can keep you satisfied."

The thought warmed her all over. She curled her lips into a smile, then winked at her reflection.

"So," she went on, her smile widening devilishly as she pretended to address Grissom, "You work in Flin Flon, eh? Research, you said. That can only be at the University College of the North."

And then her eyes narrowing musingly, "How many Gil Grissoms work there, I wonder."


	218. Chapter 218

A/N: Bang on 100 words! Yeah!

* * *

"You're alright, dear?"

Sara flashed a quick smile at her seatmate and resumed her seat. "Sure."

"Feel better now?"

"Much better. Thank you." Sara buckled her seatbelt, plugged herself into her iPod and closing her eyes lay back in her seat.

"That's right, dear," the older woman soothed, her hand coming to rest on top of Sara's before gently patting. "You get some rest while you still can."

Sara tensed, but kept her eyes – and her mouth – firmly shut, and the woman removed her hand.

Her thoughts invariably drifted to Grissom, and she hoped he fared better than she did.


	219. Chapter 219

Glimpsing Roxy returning from the bathroom, Grissom glanced over at the empty seat to his left, then back at Roxy quickly closing the distance.

His eyes narrowing, he picked up his gear and hurriedly slid into the seat — _his_ original window seat — a good move by his reckoning as it left him with only one flank to protect.

He opened up the tray table and leisurely began shuffling the pack of cards.

As Roxy reached their level, Doris stood up suddenly and moved into the seat Grissom had just vacated.

Frowning, he turned toward her.

What were they playing? Musical chairs?

Roxy gave her mother a dark, what-the-hell-are-you-playing-at look, but Doris merely smiled at her daughter sweetly, her expression clearly saying,

"My turn now, pet. I've a score to settle with him too."


	220. Chapter 220

"You've got some nerve," Doris hissed into his ear, just as he was about to lay out his first row of Solitaire, "Showing up with these here, now. Where are my cards anyway?"

His brow lifting, Grissom stopped in his tracks. "Why?" He looked over at his opponent. "Were they of particular value to you? Marked in some way maybe?"

Doris scoffed.

"I left them at the hotel front desk," he lied. "Didn't you get them?"

"I most certainly didn't."

Grissom pretended to ponder his next move, when in fact Doris was playing right into his hand. "I tell you what." He lifted the pack of cards in her eye line. "Why don't we play for the deck? Winner gets to keep it." He nodded at the packet of Skittles. "See? I've even got stakes."

Doris's eyes lowered to his tray table. "You're on," she said, dead serious as she looked back up, "You and me. One on one."

Eyebrow rising, Grissom glanced past Doris toward Roxy making a show of not watching them, and then gave Doris a bright smile.

"All right then. Let's play poker."


	221. Chapter 221

"You've played professionally in the past, haven't you," Doris said, her words a statement rather than a question.

Grissom considered his reply, opted for the truth. "Professionally, no. But yes, I have played in the past. And won."

Doris's brow rose. "Big?"

Grissom gave a small shrug, decided to play it cool. "Depends on what you mean by big. I'd say…enough. Enough to fund what I needed it to fund anyway."

Doris regarded him with newfound interest. "So, for you…poker is a means to an end."

Grissom nodded in agreement. "I enjoy the mechanics of it too."

Once again, his reply gave Doris pause.

"You?" he then asked, curious.

Doris let out a loud laugh. "I'm a shark, remember?"

"Well..." A wry smile curling his lip, Grissom gave the cards one final shuffle. "Let's see if this fish can beat the shark, shall we?"


	222. Chapter 222

"Can I play?" Roxy asked from across the aisle.

"No," both he and Doris exclaimed with disbelief, looking over to her.

"Pet, you can't," Doris went on, her tone placating. "This is between him and me. You had your chance and you blew it." Then she turned back to Grissom, all business-like, "Texas Hold'em alright with you?"

Grissom checked his watch; 35 minutes to landing. "Let's put a twenty-minute time limit on it. If you win, you get to keep the cards."

"And…if you win?"

"I get to be left alone." He lifted his brow and looked past Doris over to Roxy who wasn't even trying to pretend she wasn't watching anymore. His message was clear; this includes you in the bargain.

Doris held out her hand to him, and they shook. "You got yourself a deal."


	223. Chapter 223

Grissom spread the cards face down on the table. Doris picked one and turned it over; the nine of clubs. Grissom did the same, turning over a four of hearts.

"I've got the button," Doris said.

Acquiescing with a nod, Grissom gathered up the cards, handed them to Doris to deal and then shared out the Skittles.

Doris dealt the hole cards. Grissom looked at his two cards once, then put them face down on one corner of the tray table, not to be looked at again. He pushed a red Skittle to the top of the table, and Doris did the same.

Doris then dealt three cards face up in the middle of the table: a seven of clubs, queen of diamond and five of spades. Grissom pushed another red Skittle into the pot. Doris matched him, then added a yellow one, and without wasting time turned up a fourth card. More betting ensued before a fifth and final card was laid down.

With a sigh, Grissom folded his hand, a gesture he would be repeating in the second round.

Doris gave nothing away.

Roxy was smiling broadly.

And Grissom? Well, he was biding his time.


	224. Chapter 224

"So?" Grissom asked, looking rather pleased as he did his fly up.

Sara let out a long, sated breath. "You were right. High altitude does enhance the entire sexual experience after all."

"Told you. You just got to do it right, that's all."

A wide, contented smile spread over her face, and she repressed a shiver. "Why didn't we try this sooner? My euphoria levels are off the scale." Smile twitching, she leaned across for a kiss, a kiss that deepened and deepened and…

Sara felt a shake of her hand, then of her shoulder. Waking with a start, she straightened up in her seat and gave an apologetic smile to the flight attendant that was smiling down at her, then at her neighbour before wiping her hand over her mouth, checking for drool. There was some.

They were nearing landing.

She put her seat back in the upright position and tightened her seatbelt.

Had they noticed, she wondered? Had she made any sounds, writhed and ground her pelvis to the seat suggestively?

Her smile returned.

That had been no fantasy.


	225. Chapter 225

"And my Dead Man's hand beats your two cowboys," Grissom said, hurriedly turning over his hole cards – an ace of spades and eight of clubs – just as the flight attendant came past again.

The latter gave the pair a stern look, and while Doris busied herself with the Skittles he quickly gathered up the cards and then put the tray table away.

The plane was fast descending, making its approach a little ahead of schedule.

Which suited him just fine.

Looking somewhat bewildered, Doris gave Grissom a long, questioning look, he simply returned with a pleasant smile.

He'd won; how he'd done it really didn't come into question.

And he would be keeping the deck of cards, thank you very much.


	226. Chapter 226

"I don't understand," Roxy said, grabbing Grissom by the coat as he reached for his luggage from the overhead bin. "How did you do it? How did you beat my mother?"

Grissom paused, hesitating, then glanced at Doris and Mervin already moving down the aisle, making their way out of the plane. "Easily," he replied. "We were playing with a brand-new deck of unmarked cards."

A look of shock crossed Roxy's face. "My mother isn't a cheat!"

"Isn't she?"

Roxy turned away with a huff, picked up her purse from the seat and trotted off down the aisle. Shouldering his backpack, Grissom left at a more leisurely pace.

"Have you seen Rain Man?" he asked, catching up to her at the exit door.

Eyes narrowed, Roxy looked over her shoulder. "Rain Man?"

"The film? Tom Cruise, Dustin Hoffman? They play brothers."

Roxy's mouth opened, and she shook her head. "I can't say I have. Seen the film, I mean." Her face softened with a seductive smile, as if thinking that maybe he was asking her out. "Why?"

Brushing past her, he gave an enigmatic lift of his brow. "Watch it, and you'll understand."


	227. Chapter 227

"I lost him," Roxy said in a despondent tone, as she joined her parents in the airport's small baggage claim hall. "One minute he was there, and then he wasn't."

Neither Mervin nor Doris responded, their attention intent on the bags and cases already going round on the conveyor belt.

"But how?" Roxy wondered aloud. "There's only one way out, and this is it. He hasn't come through already, has he?"

"Who's that?" Mervin asked absently.

"Gil Grissom," Roxy replied, as if it was obvious. "The man from the hotel who was on the flight?"

"Pet," Doris said, "You got to learn when to cut your losses. That man isn't for you."

"But mum!"

"Maybe he's gone to the bathroom," Mervin pondered, reaching over for an old brown suitcase. "A man his age is bound to have prostate issues."

"He's right, pet," Doris said. "Best forget him, eh?

Roxy scanned the hall for information signs. "Maybe I'll just…go check the bathroom, just in case."


	228. Chapter 228

Shouldering his backpack, Grissom stepped out of the Men's room, taking a left toward the parking structure where his truck was parked.

"Gil?"

Startled, Grissom stopped in his tacks then turned toward the unmistakeable voice of Roxy. Dealing with a toddler would be less taxing, he was sure of it, not that he had any experience in the matter. He needed to put a stop to her shameless stalking once and for all.

"This is my number," she said with a come-hither look, proffering a business card. "Maybe you and I could catch that film some time. Rain Man, was it?"

She was persistent, he would grant her that.

"Roxy, you've got to stop this ridiculous behaviour," he said impatiently. "I tried to be subtle, but you don't understand subtlety, do you? So let me make it clear to you. I could never, ever, be interested in dating someone like you."

"Oh, honey, I got that," she replied breezily. "I know you're happily married. You made that clear enough. Doesn't usually stop men from having a little fun on the side, though, does it?" A brow rising under the toque, she touched her hand to his arm. "Especially when they're away from home."

"Not this man," he said, head shaking.

He took the business card from her and holding her gaze meaningfully ripped it in half and then in half again.

"I love my wife; she's the only woman for me. End of. So go and find yourself another sucker."


	229. Chapter 229

A/N: Last one before Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone.

Still hoping to update A Guilty Mind too!

* * *

After putting her passport away, Sara draped her thick down coat over her arm, pulled up the handle on her carryon and set off towards the arrivals hall.

Nick had insisted on picking her up, and according to the text message that had pinged as soon as she'd turned her cell back on he was already waiting.

"Oh, my, Sara," he said, a wide smile breaking when she reached his side, "You look worse now than you did before you left."

"Well, thank you." Laughing, Sara returned his embrace warmly. "I didn't get to catch up on as much sleep as I'd planned."

"I'll bet." Grabbing the carryon from her, Nick wrapped his free arm around her shoulders affectionately. "How's the big man?" he asked, as they headed toward the exit.

"He's good. Missing everyone." Stepping through the automatic doors, Sara slipped on her sunglasses and turned her face up toward the afternoon sun.

"So, how cold was it?" Nick asked, smiling as he watched her.

Sara repressed a shiver at the memory. "Like you wouldn't believe." A smile twitching at her lips, she gave Nick a sideways look. "But we kept ourselves warm."

"Oh, I'm sure you did. So, where to next?"

"Toronto?"

Nick laughed. "No, I meant now."

"Oh. Home. Take me straight home. I need some proper uninterrupted sleep."


	230. Chapter 230

Sara was putting the key into the lock when the house phone began to ring.

Thinking nothing of it – she and Grissom had agreed she'd call – she let herself in, dumped her load on the floor by the door and set about disabling the alarm.

"Hello," she cooed, her face lighting up suddenly as soft fur brushed against her ankles. She bent down to stroke Mia. "You missed me?"

The answerphone kicked in.

"Honey, it's me. I know you said you'd call…"

Sara turned toward the voice. "Gil!"

"…but it's getting late and...well, I wanted to make sure you'd gotten home safely."

Mia circled around her legs, and treading carefully Sara rushed over to the phone.

Grissom's light chuckle filled the room. "Or maybe you're back and gone to bed already. Anyways, I'll try again—"

Handset in hand, she connected the call. "I'm here!" she said, breathless, and moved to close the front door. "I'm here."


	231. Chapter 231

"I've literally just walked through the door," she said, walking over to the couch and making herself comfortable.

"The house okay?"

She gave a perfunctory look around the place. "Looks like it."

Mia jumped up onto the couch, circling a spot by her feet, and reaching a hand to stroke behind her ears Sara smiled.

"Your furry friend been to say hello already?"

"As a matter of fact, she has," she replied, and frowned. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Her frown deepening, Sara scanned her eyes around the room and searched for the tell-tale signs of video surveillance.

Or maybe...

Suddenly on alert, she sat up straight and whipped her head left and right, checking the house's darkened doorways.

He couldn't be there.

Could he?


	232. Chapter 232

Silence stretched over the line, and frowning Grissom checked the phone to see if he'd lost the connection. "Sara? Honey, you're still there?"

"Sure," she replied absently. "Sorry. I was just..." She laughed uneasily. "Never mind. Where are you?"

Grissom leaned back in his desk chair. "I'm at the lab. I know what you're going to say, but I just wanted to make sure everything was as I left it." He paused. "So, did you have a good trip?"

She gave a low chuckle. "We hit the worst turbulence ever. And I'm not exaggerating."

"Oh, I read an article about instances of turbulence being on the increase," he said excitedly. "They think it's to do with climate change. It stands to reason to believe that as climate change intensifies, resulting in more powerful jet streams, stronger high-altitude winds, and increasingly potent storms, turbulence will intensify as well." He stopped suddenly. "You okay? Not too shaken?"

"Shaken enough to need a barf bag."

He winced. "Yikes."

"Yeah. Yikes. How about you?"

His brow rose. "Oh, I had a turbulent flight too, but for different reasons."


	233. Chapter 233

In the kitchen, Sara poured herself a glass of water. "The trio from hell?"

He laughed. "Who else? It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that—"

"No!" she exclaimed, almost choking on her water.

"Yep – Roxy directly on my left and her parents across the aisle. The plane was full; there was no getting away."

She winced. "Feigning sleep didn't work, did it?"

"Nope. But I did get to have the last word – eventually."

And while he told her all about it, Sara made her way to the darkened bedroom, Mia following in her wake, and between chuckles of disbelief and snorts of outrage managed to get undressed and ready for bed.

"And I thought my flight was bad," she mused, stifling a yawn, when he'd finished. "I hope she doesn't look you up, the little minx."

"Look me up where? Here at the farm?"

"She seems persistent enough."

"Then I'll give her a tour, and show her exactly how I can dispose of a body without anyone ever being the wiser."

"Oh, yeah, baby," she purred, a smile twitching at her lips, "Talk dirty to me."


	234. Chapter 234

"You ready?"

Laughing, Grissom turned toward the door and nodded his head. "That was Gus," he told Sara, "so rain check?"

Her hum of disbelief brought another laugh. "I'll hold you to it, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Pausing, he glanced at his colleague. "I got to go, so…huh…sleep tight."

"I will."

He was about to hang up when he called, "Sara?"

"Mmm."

"Stay safe tonight, will you?"

"I will." And then clearly stifling a yawn, "Love you."

"I love you too," he said quietly, somewhat self-consciously, and waited for the line to go dead before giving a sigh and hanging up too.

He made a resolution then.

That later that evening when he was home in his small rented studio apartment, he'd book his flights so he could be home for Easter.


	235. Chapter 235

"The missus?" Grissom's co-worker asked, nodding toward the building the lab was housed in as he and Grissom strapped on their snowshoes.

"Yeah." Grissom pulled on his mittens. "I just wanted to make sure she'd gotten home safely."

Ready, they reached for their ski poles and set off, crunching over deep snow in a northerly direction, needing to check the grounds for blizzard damage and that before night time.

"You had a nice weekend then?" Gus asked, his voice muffled behind his coat's high collar.

Grissom smiled. "The airport closure was an unexpected bonus."

"I don't know how you do it," Gus went on musingly.

Turning toward his co-worker, Grissom literally paused in his tracks. "Do what?"

"The whole long-distance relationship thing. I know I couldn't live away from Marnie and the kids."

"It's getting to be that way for me too," he said, a little melancholy all of a sudden, before resuming walking again, "Except…without the kids bit."

Gus laughed. "Want to grab a beer later?"

Grissom's smile returned. "I'd love to."


	236. Chapter 236

Sara had only been gone from the lab four days, but it felt much longer. After dropping off the box of Timbits on the break room table, she stowed her jacket and purse in her locker and made straight for DB's office.

A soft, wistful smile formed on her lips on finding him at his desk, already hard at work. Hesitating only briefly, she knocked on his open door and went in.

"Sara," he exclaimed, smiling widely when he looked up, "You're back!"

Standing, he strode round the desk, and they embraced warmly.

"You seem surprised," she said, laughing.

His answering shrug was good-humoured. "Did you have a good time?"

"We had a great time." Her smile turned a little melancholy. "The best."

"Despite the blizzard?"

"Because of it. It made the whole weekend that much more special, almost surreal."

"Surreal, huh?"

"Dreamlike is a better word."

DB watched her with soft eyes. "I'm glad; you needed a break. But it's good you're back." He turned to his desk and picked up a small pile of assignment slips. "Nothing dreamlike about those, let me tell you that much."


	237. Chapter 237

"Gil says thanks for the comics, by the way," Sara said as she and DB walked over to the break room.

"He's read them already?"

"No." Her lips twitching, she gave him a long sideways look. "He didn't get the time."

"I'll bet," DB said, laughing.

"He took them with him, though," she went on cheerfully. "Said he'll return them when he comes home for Easter."

"Whatever. There's no hurry."

"Which reminds me…" Sara paused in her tracks, and turning toward her DB did the same.

"Let me guess," he said. "You're going to need more leave. Say late March, early April?"

She winced. "Plus another week in May."

"Oh, gee, Sara, I don't know," he said, looking conflicted. "That's a lot of time off."

Her face fell in obvious disappointment. "I know but—"

A wide smile broke across DB's face. "Gotcha!"


	238. Chapter 238

A/N: Sadly, this is the penultimate drabble. :-(

* * *

"Greg! Morgan!" Nick called. "Come and join the party!"

"Yeah, before all the food's gone," DB piped up, munching on a cinnamon Timbit, while Nick helped himself to a blueberry one.

While Greg moved to hug Sara, Morgan daintily picked one. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Just my safe return from the deep freeze."

"It's good to have you back," Greg said earnestly, and then as he helped himself to the penultimate Timbit, "So, when's Grissom next coming home?"

Sara quickly snatched the last Timbit before someone else beat her to it. "Six weeks, four days, ten hours and…" checking the time on her watch, she did some quick math, "forty-three minutes."

"He's booked his flight already? But you've only just gotten back."

Sara's smile was wide and happy. "What can I say? He must miss me."

Greg made a gagging expression, and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry to be the party pooper," DB said, "But folks, we got work to do."


	239. Chapter 239

A/N: And finally. Fast forward six weeks, a few days and hours later...

* * *

Grissom fastened his seat belt, leaned his head back against the seat rest and closed his eyes.

He was on the second leg of his journey, and soon he'd be airborne again and homeward bound.

It was over six weeks since he and Sara had seen each other, held each other, touched each other.

A smile of anticipation spread on his lips, and feeling a familiar stirring in his groin he sank deeper into his seat.

"You're headed to Las Vegas on vacation?"

Opening his eyes, Grissom turned toward his seatmate. "No. I'm going home. You?"

And, when three hours later he walked out of the arrivals hall and saw Sara waiting for him, his heart swelled with love and contentment.

He was home at last.

Well, almost.

Sara must have felt his gaze on her because she looked up from her phone suddenly.

Their eyes met and locked.

A wide smile spread across her face, mirroring his own, and putting her phone away she began walking toward him while he weaved his way over, quickly closing the distance between them.

Dropping his bag, he lifted his hands to frame her face and brushed her hair away from her eyes so he could stare deep into them and watch the myriad of emotions shining in them.

Her smile trembled, and closing the gap between them, he finally kissed her before wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his face into her hair **.**

Now he was home.

"God, I've missed you," he said, pulling back.

Her face radiated happiness as she stroked her hand to his bearded cheek. "Home?"

"Always."

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to read the epilogue!


	240. Epilogue

A/N: This is my thank you to you all. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Rating's going back up to M for the final time. Read responsibly please!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Pin me down."

Recognition flashing across his face, Grissom smiled and shook his head in disbelief. His eyes were soft, playful and teasing.

But Sara didn't smile back. She just held his gaze levelly, unwaveringly, her expression dead serious. Her intent was clear, her resolve too.

She wanted him to take control and dominate. He would.

His smile faded, and he swallowed. His lips felt dry suddenly, and instinctively he ran his tongue over them.

Her lips parted in a mirror gesture, and taking a step toward him she cocked her head to one side and slowly lifted her arms level with her shoulders.

His breath hitched. He let his gaze drift slowly over her naked body, taking in every inch and freckle of her, before gently catching her wrists and walking her backwards so he could pin her against the wall.

"Like this?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, holding her arms up above her head, his ardent gaze boring into hers.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

His eyes flicked down to it, trailing a slow, yet hungry, path to her neck and throat, her shoulders, down to her bare breasts. He licked his lips again, and then slowly brought his gaze, dark and already full of yearning, back up to her face.

Sara stared back at him steadfastly. "Take me."

Her words, mouthed more than spoken, were fuel to his ardour. He swallowed hard, nodded his head and taking both her wrists with one strong hand made to turn her round. The move caught her by surprise, but after a slight hesitation she willingly turned around for him.

Her eyes widened as they met his in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. His gaze locked to hers, he used his free hand to push her hair away from her nape and brought his mouth to the spot just below her ear, in turn stroking, teasing, licking his lips to her tender skin.

His erection was already strong, pressing against her ass, and holding his gaze steadily in the mirror she stroked herself to it, gently rotating her hips, swaying from side to side, while she turned her head toward his face, seeking his open mouth, not quite finding it. His heart was racing, the feel of her skin teasing his erection almost too much to bear.

"Don't," he whispered, his lips vibrating against her skin as he continued with his very thorough discovery of her neck and throat.

Sara stopped moving against him and tilting her face to one side to grant him better access closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips.

Smiling, he moved his lips to the hollow of her neck. "There?"

Her answering moan this time died inside her mouth.

While he watched her face, his mouth resumed its soft onslaught on her skin. He reached around her, gently stroking his fingers over her ribs to her pert breast, lightly teasing around and over the hard nipple, down to her navel, her softly rounded stomach before finally reaching, when she moved on her tiptoes, the dark thatch of hair that obscured her opening.

He stopped there, with the palm of his hand on her sex, and took a moment to catch his breath. When she made to turn in his arms, he held her fast, moving one leg between hers to keep her in place. She wanted him to dominate; then she had to comply and let him proceed at his own pace.

His fingers sought, teased and finally stroked their way in, moving gently but deeply inside her, filling the whole of her when her legs parted for him. He watched the pleasure grow on her face, her eyes closing again as her moans and groans grew in intensity, soon reaching a crescendo that matched every one of his ragged breaths.

"Open your eyes for me," he commanded softly, looking straight at her reflection in the mirror.

Swallowing, she did as bid, opening half-lidded, lust-drunk eyes, and watching her come, feeling her come, knowing he had all of her trust and the power to do that literally at his fingertips, filled him with intense joy and satisfaction.

"Kiss me," she pleaded breathlessly, turning her face toward him, once again seeking and this time finding his mouth.

Letting go of her hands, he spun her around sharply, and pulling her to him took her mouth in a searing kiss while their bodies pressed and writhed together and their tongues intertwined. Her body trembled in his arms, and without breaking the kiss they moved to the bed.

He held himself up above her on strong, powerful arms. His eyes were dark, wide, predatory as they bore into hers, his love, devotion and desire plain to see.

Sara stroked her hand to his bearded face, her fingers to his lips, before running the tip of her tongue over her own lips tantalisingly. She was still aroused, ready to welcome him inside her, and God, was he ready.

Keeping his weight on his forearms, Grissom once again sought her mouth hungrily, in turn licking and kissing, while she closed her eyes with a moan, a deep, primal sound that came from deep within, half swallowed as she returned every one of his kisses with fervour.

He moved to her neck and throat, her shoulders down to her breasts, not-so-leisurely feasting on one nipple, and then the other. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, settled himself there. Her hands clutched the back of his head, holding him tightly to her, seeking more of his touch, of his relief.

Her pelvis lifted, grinding and searching, her sex soon finding his erection. Without delay he was inside her. Her head tipped back on the pillow, her hands coming to rest on either side of it, and once again taking hold of her wrists he began moving, thrusting gently at first and then more powerfully inside her, the rippling waves of pleasure soon engulfing them both.

"God," Sara said afterwards, her breaths coming in ragged pants, as he lay collapsed half on top of her. "It's almost worth being apart for six weeks just for that."

A satisfied smile played around the corners of his mouth. "We don't have to be apart for sex to be this good," he said, gently rolling off her.

She made a musing sound. "I'll remind you of that when the humdrum of everyday life kicks in again."

Chuckling, he opened his arm out, and closing her eyes she nestled herself in his side. "Please do. You only need to say the words."

"And what words are they?"

"Well, pin me down worked just fine."

Laughing, she pressed her lips to his chest.

Grissom closed his eyes and trailed light fingers up and down her arm. "I've missed you," he said, quietly, introspectively, and brushed his lips to the top of her head.

Sara's mouth stretched into a smile against his skin. "I missed you too."

Pulling away from him, she turned onto her back, and shifting onto his side Grissom lowered his hand to stroke her stomach. His brow furrowed, perplexed all of a sudden.

"Honey," he said, pushing up onto his elbow. "Have you put on weight?"

Sara's eyes snapped open, and she burst out laughing. "I take it we're done with the sweet talk?"

"I like it," he backtracked quickly. "It's…" His eyes lowering to her midriff, he softly brushed his hand over the gentle bulge. "Curvier." He looked back up. "It suits you."

A look of surprise registered on her face. "Yeah?"

His smile was as soft and sincere as his eyes. "Yeah."

"Good," she said, and covered his hand on her belly with hers. "Because it's only the start. I'm about to get a lot bigger, and you'd better still find me attractive then."

Confusion clouded Grissom's features, before the penny dropped suddenly, and he snapped his gaze from their joined hands to her face. "No."

She was smiling widely, smugly. "Yep."

He stared at her, a question in his eyes, and she nodded her head vehemently that she wasn't kidding, that however unlikely it sounded she was sure and she hadn't made a mistake. Incredulous, he looked back down at her stomach, gently pressing his hand down over it, unable to even begin to imagine the life that had taken hold and was growing in there. Tears formed in his eyes at the unexpectedness of the news, at the marvelousness of it all. He had so many questions, but he was just so stunned and happy that none passed his lips.

"And I think whatever the sex we should call the baby Winnie," she said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Frowning, he turned back toward her. "Winnie?"

"For Winnipeg."

The place where fantasy and reality became one.

* * *

A/N2: I know, I know. Don't say it. Six weeks along; you can barely tell. Plus, I told you all I wouldn't go there. But you've all been so good to me over the last year or so that I relented.

I can't believe this is it! Thank you so much for sticking with me and the story till the very end. It's been quite an extraordinary journey, for everyone.


End file.
